The Legend of Zelda: The Lirynx blade
by Vslasher
Summary: Ganondorf, Orochi, and a mysterious figure from the past have come to lay waste to Hyrule. Now Link and his friends must save Hyrule from a 3 way war that puts Hyrule in 3 situations, destruction, chaos or enslavement. GS/KoF/Zelda crossover. MalonxLink.
1. Bio for antagonists

The Lord of Darkness, The Orochi:

The Orochi tried to destroy Hyrule at the time the Warrior was sealed by the sages. However, his shortcoming benefited him, because now that the warrior that was sealed in the Liryxn blade has turned evil, the goddesses would have more to deal with since the warrior would also be trying to destroy the goddesses, leaving Hyrule and its people vulnerable for a complete wipeout. His servants are the Trinity Three (along with an army of shadow creatures and a group of seven other families, or single demons that inherit traces of his power), who are loyal to him and also inherit his power, the same goes for any children the Trinity Three may have (Leona). The Orochi melds Shadow and Light together with his Bright Light attack which is his most devastating attack, his purpose is to destroy the "Impurities" of the world and to start a new world where demons can flourish without the necessity of humans or their existence. The Orochi is the very darkness that was in the unshaped land when the goddesses descended upon Hyrule, he is resuscitated around every 300 years (roughly) and that is when the Apocalypse begins. The Orochi has eight different families of demons that inherit different aspects of his power. The Trinity Three, who is one of these eight families, have the power of necromancy at their disposal, which allows them to summon Redeads, Stalfos knights, Poes, Wall masters/Floor masters and for Sefalos the Death Wyvern. The other Demons of the Orochi will appear soon enough, and ill input their info as well at that time. Battle difficulty: It is as possible to defeat him as It is possible to control destinies.

(A little 411 on the Trinity Three)

Sehryan:

Sehryan is almost 330 years old, he is the youngest of the three Orochi demons of the Trinity Three. He always likes to piss off his brother Tyrachus, Sehryan is not really that much into fighting, but he has great courage to stand up to his brothers Tyrachus, the ill tempered and Sefalos, if there is something he does not want to do (as in kill). Sehryan is the counterpart of the Sage of courage. Unlike his brothers, killing doesn't't come natural to him, it makes him seem weak or so his brother Tyrachus says, the only time he kills is when something drives him too far, which is when he would lose his mind to the Orochi heritage and go on a killing spree, occasionally that happens to demons of the Orochi order who have yet not learned to control their heritage. Sehryan, is 6'7 ft, deep blue hair, is almost a normal seeming human and unlike his brothers that have seen so much death and/or caused it, is really calm, one would say that he has no signs of demon or Orochi heritage. Then again, his crimson red eyes always gives it away, those eyes are bound to madness, fury and finally to doom to those unlucky to not give him what he wishes for. His left arm is marked with demon language, to never let him forget the hardships he faced to become what he is now, one of the most feared demons in the Shadow Abyss. Yet, he has no sense of accomplishment in it, he never really cared much for power. Perhaps he will see that darkness is not all that it comes up to be? Battle difficulty: Just don't piss him off…

Tyrachus (358 years):

Unlike his younger brother Sehryan, Tyrachus the counterpart of the Sage of Power, is obsessed with power and death, he is the power house of the Trinity Three, the brute, all power and little sense of judgment. He is perfect for senseless slaughter, in the battle field Tyrachus is feared the most, even more than the Dark lord the Orochi himself is. For when he is unleashed in battle he will let a never ending wave of death pass by, almost as if it were a breeze through the night sky, ridding the field of life and dispersing bloodshed all over the land, he does not stalk his prey, he kills without any sense of remorse and without wasting time. His dark gaze penetrates one's soul leaving one immobilized in a sense of fear, not knowing whether you will live or die in the confrontation. However, he isn't too tall he has a normal man's height around 6 ft, but his built is incredible, he has more sheer force In his pinky than a normal man has in his entire body, and his red flowing hair almost a sign indicating the river of bloodshed that his sword has caused over the years. Not the most strategist or intelligent of the three brothers, but he is more than willing to kill without a moments hesitation, unlike the oldest of the three brothers, Sefalos. His battle difficulty: Hey, where'd your head go?

Sefalos (407 years):

Sefalos is the leader of the Trinity Three, he plans everything out he is like the counterpart of the Sage of Wisdom. He does not like to take his chances with death, for it takes a while to come back to life, even for a demon of his caliber. With his precise planning Sefalos wiped out the kingdom of Ikana, and the neighboring race of the Garu ninjas. Sefalos is a balanced mix of his brothers, Tyrachus and Sehryan. He has the most control over his Orochi heritage out of the three; however, he isn't much for talking, he prefers to be alone without any disturbances from anyone, not even his brothers. His features are hard to describe, he is almost always wearing a black robe and a hood over his head, the only thing that is visible are his greenish yellow eyes that stare into the depths of the world, always in deep thought, yet in battle he is fierce and mercilessly, if he says he will kill you he will do it, no second chances. However, it is extremely rare for him to give second chances to anyone, Saria was lucky to have been given that opportunity by Sefalos, because if it have been someone else he would have killed them without wasting any time. Perhaps he has weak spot for girls? His battle difficulty is: Oops, you blinked, you are dead.

Info on the Trinity Three's/Orochi's henchmen/bosses:

Veran:

The sorcerer of shadows, she is responsible for the awakening of Leona's Orochi heritage, with the help of The Trinity Three which made it all possible. She is a skilled sorcerer who seems to be bound to the Trinity Three because of her desire to be with Sehryan, but Sehryan seems to ignore her. A long time ago she almost reached invincibility, but it was cut short by Link's ancestor, who after he had ventured through Labrynna searching for the Essences of Time he was able to climb to the top of the Black Tower, whom Veran continued to build for the Queen of Labrynna, Ambi. However, it was to reach the heavens so that she could claim a great power that was hidden by the goddesses in the sky (it wasn't the Triforce though, the power wasn't specified it just explained that it gave great powers to the one who claimed it). While having the oracle of ages, Nayru in her grasp, she controlled time and bended Nayru to do her will. In the end, when she was defeated by Link's ancestor, the Chaos she had caused (along with he destruction Onox had caused in Holondrum) was used by Twinrova to resuscitate her master, Ganon the King of Evil. Once again Link's ancestor had to slay Ganon and save Princess Zelda's Ancestor from Twinrova's grasp, thus saving Labrynna and Holondrum from destruction. Her battle difficulty is currently: Very high if you don't like spiders, giant bee's or dark fairies.

Onox:

The General of Darkness, he was once Ganon's and Twinrova's faithful minion, but after he was discarded as a sacrifice for the reviving of Ganon, Onox was brought back by the Orochi himself, as well as Veran and other demons/monsters into the Orochi's command. While Onox was in the orders of Ganon and Twinrova, he kidnapped and imprisoned Din the Oracle of Seasons into a crystal, throwing the Seasons into chaos and causing despair around Holondrum. After Link's ancestor managed to gather all of the Essences of Nature, he defeated Onox, saved Din and restored the chaotic seasons back to order. In my fic. He is responsible for killing a certain someone in a later chapter, he is currently stronger then he was in Oracle of Seasons and is unable to transform to his "Dark Dragon" Form until he has been defeated in his human form, his battle difficulty is: Not a good idea to fight him unless you want to get smashed by a giant maze, and torn to pieces by whirlwinds.

The Death Wyvern:

A once weak creature of the Sacred realm, but over the years one has managed to grow strong beyond the borders of imagination. Even though it is born of darkness, it can easily be slain by it, which means it is of very little threat to strong demons, sorcerers and dark wizards, talk about being backstabbed by your own kind. For Link to defeat it he needs the counterpart of the Master sword, the Liryxn blade, which would meld darkness and light into one powerful blade, the name of the blade is unknown at the moment. (Sefalos is the only member of the Trinity Three to be able to call forth the Death Wyvern so far, as well as the Orochi who can call forth the Death Wyvern) Battle difficulty, easy for a person who is completely evil, but extremely hard for a person who is not.

Phantom Ganon: The Boss of the forest temple; however, when Link defeated him Ganondorf vanished him to the sacred realm. Now Orochi has given him a chance to get revenge. The Orochi has made him stronger, faster and a lot and I mean a lot more aggressive. He is a boss in my fic. His battle difficulty is high.

Bongo Bongo: In my story he appears as a guardian for a certain member of the Orochi order. Same as ocarina of time, but no drum he just executes the hand slapping moves and such.

The other Members of the Orochi order:

Irahkus, The Flame Lord (fire, shadow): As the name implies he is a demon that brandishes a crimson flame that burns everything in its path. Relentless in his pursuit for destruction, he uses his powers to bring hell to his enemies, torturing them with his flames and finally killing them, he also has minions; burning demons. His battle difficulty is: You got burned!

Tehbyas, The Blur (wind, shadow): A demon of the Orochi order that uses his immeasurable speed to beat his opponents into a daze. He controls an army of black wolves that are battle ready and bloodthirsty as he is. Battle difficulty: Blink and you'll be torn to pieces.

Urycleus, the Beast (Earth, shadow, fire): A beastly demon of the Orochi order who resembles a manticore, he has the head of a lion, the tail of a dragon, the body of a alligator and the claws of a scorpion. He is an unnerving sigh as he kills his victims grotesquely , by cutting them in half while their guts fall out. He commands and army of centaurs and minotaur. Battle difficulty: Oh its just a little cut, my guts wont fall out. Oh, wait I was wrong they did.

Habekh, The Seer (shadow, wind): Able to see visions of the future, this demon is all he's brought out to be, one of the strongest of the 8 Orochi order (Trinity Three counts only as one order because they are of the same family) Only second to the Trinity Three, he even comes with his own guardian; Dethl (from Link's Awakening, the final boss of the game, Dethl battle difficulty is high) who is bound to serve him until he is destroyed. Battle difficulty: Oh he saw that coming! He saw that coming too!

Manifestus, The Dread Lord (shadow): Able to render his foes in utter fear and darkness, he makes quite the horror movie antagonist. Even Freddy Couger would be pissing on his raggedy pants, he is able to shroud an enemy with darkness leaving him blinded and ailing the foe in the process, he is extremely hostile and will not take any bull from anyone. He has his own protector with him, the well known Bongo Bongo, whose battle difficulty is high. Battle difficulty for Manifestus: So scary even Rosie o Donnell would quiver in fear.

Mehgaera, The Fury (Wind, shadow): Brought out from the Furies in Greek myth., this is a Harpy kind of demon, whose claws are stronger then steel and can cut through stone as if it were paper. Extremely beautiful, but with its beauty follows death for those unfortunate enough to fall into her mesmerizing looks (Has some relation to the Sirens, Greek Myth.) She controls an army of lesser harpy demons that are about as friendly as a dog who has just gotten neutered, not good to mess with them or their queen. Battle Difficulty: You been torn to ribbons, at least you didn't suffer that much, right?

Indahk, The Stone: As the name implies he is made of stone, but this doesn't mean he thinks like a rock, he hits like one though, and very hard at that. He is solid rock, well at least the granite armor he has on is, he is not just a simple brute, he is actually very clever as he can reduce himself into sand at will, and appear in a moments notice. He commands a legion of earth based monsters, such as the grand golems, stone demons, mad demons who all are earth based on their attacks. Battle difficulty: You cant cleave this stone, but it can cleave you with ease.

Mad demon: A strong earth based demon commanded by the likes of Indahk, not much info on them seeing as how they usually don't come out and play too much.

Medium difficulty.

Stone demon: A giant stone demon who has an unmatchable defense prowess, they cause earthquakes when they walk, other than that there is not much info than that.

Medium difficulty.

Grand golem: Well it's a monster made out of rock, clay and sometimes mud. They specialize in earth based attacks and their signature is their immense strength, medium difficulty to defeat.

Burning demon: A fire based demon with an incredible amount of heat emanating from its body. Irachus commands an army of these, who are flame tempered and hot beyond words (you know what kind of hot I mean). difficulty low high.

Harpy: A lesser female demon that can be related to the Furies, and the Sirens. As how their beauty plunders a man into a daze that always ends in death. Extremely volatile, these demons can be fickle; from violent to plain out peaceful. Difficulty is high.

Centaur: From Greek myth. A half human-half horse monster. In my fic. These guys are evil and wield a cross bows as their main weapon, fast on their feet they are battle ready. Difficulty med. High.

Minotaur: Also from Greek myth. A half human-half bull monster, he wields a mighty axe as his main weapon and are born with killer instincts, an army of minotaur and centaur can demolish human armies with ease. Battle difficulty is med. High.

Black wolf: A black wolf under the command of Tehbyas, these wolfs are ten times more aggressive then wolfos, they will not wander about to wait for an opening, if they cant find they will make one, and usually that opening is in your belly. Difficulty is high.

Stalfos knight:

A skeletal warrior formerly used as a henchmen by Ganon the King of Dweebs, this skeletal warrior is skilled with the sword and is very agile considering he is nothing but bones, the Trinity Three made it possible to make the Stalfos knight living-dead with their powers of necromancy (they have trapped the soul of the person's body into the bones, like Al from Fullmetal Alchemist, who has been sealed in an armor suit, but without a transmutation circle), which makes them stronger then the magically conjured ones made by Ganon (All of the Trinity Three can summon these monsters, including O. Leona) Their battle difficulty has sky rocketed, they are medium-high in difficulty to defeat.

Stalchild:

The walking spirits of the death, Stalchild are the victims of the Trinity Three that have killed. Cursed by the Trinity Three, and with the help of some necromancy these weak and annoying monsters pop out every time the sun goes down and disappear when the sun goes up. They are not magically created, they are Living-dead. They are stronger then the ones Ganon conjured magically, battle difficulty is around medium low (All of the Trinity Three can summon these monsters, including O. Leona).

Wall masters/ Floor masters:

Almost the same thing, but Wall masters attack overhead rather then the Floor masters who glow green when attacking, and when struck once Wall masters do not disperse into fragments like the Floor masters. Both; however, have great stamina considering their weak attacks and sneaky ways of attacking. They are not magically created, they are Living-dead. They are stronger then the ones Ganon conjured magically, medium-low in battle difficulty (All of the Trinity Three can summon these monsters, including O. Leona)

Redeads:

Also, once used by Ganon the King of Dweebs; however, when Ganon conjured them they were simple animations made from magic. The Trinity Three; however, has managed to use necromancy to make these monsters non-magical, which means they are technically living and dead at the same time (from people they have slain). Also, because they are now living-dead beings; not magic they are faster, stronger and more dangerous then the magically made redeads, somewhat in high-medium difficulty to defeat. (All of the Trinity Three can summon these monsters, including O. Leona)

The Antagonists for The Orochi (excluding the good guys):

Twinrova (Koume, Kotake): Responsible for the tear between dimensions in the 20 year war after trying to master necromancy; however, their failure allowed the Death Wyvern to be able to survive in Hyrule with having to constantly having to go back to the sacred realm. In my Fic. Twinrova has not committed any crimes against Hyrule (well at least not that the king knows), currently putting them in charge of the Gerudo and in the allies list of Hyrule. They are able to wield flames and ice thanks to their magic, no need to say but they can also use dark magic seeing as how they are Gerudo witches, battle difficulty is: I wouldn't recommend going against them, unless you like having a tan or turning frost white.

Ganon/ Ganondorf: Yes, he will be appearing in this fic. He will try to reclaim his title of the King of Evil and try to lose the Title given to him by Vslasher; "The King of Dweebs" other than that I will not give anything else away, only that there will be a power struggle. Battle difficulty: how many heart containers does it take to kill Ganon? It took me 5 to kill him and 15 to survive.

Misc. monsters not affiliated with the Trinity Three, but are used by other antagonists (Ganon/Twinrova):

Guay: Annoying crow like birds, that made their debut in LoZ: OoT, easily beaten they aren't really much of a threat (used by Twinrova, Ganon) battle difficulty is rated extremely low.

Wolfos: Wolf-werewolf sort of creatures, usually they reside in the woods, but occasionally Link and friends may bump into a White wolfos, who is much stronger than the regular wolfos and there is also a stronger Wolfos that Link and friends will have to combat in a later Chapter (used by Twinrova, Ganon) Their battle difficulty is low, as to the white wolfos it is at medium-low.

Fire Keese, Ice Keese, Keese: Basically bats, although some are lit on fire or can freeze a foe. Not much of a threat, since they refrain from attacking, but they might attack if you get to close…(Ice, and fire power has been granted to them by Twinrova, they are with Twinrova and Ganon) extremely easy to defeat.

Tektikes: Ocarina of Time players should know what this monster is, especially when they were in that hell hole of a Water Temple (used by Twinrova, Ganon) fairly easy to beat.

Grand golem: Well it's a monster made out of rock, clay and sometimes mud. They specialize in earth based attacks and their signature is their immense strength, somewhat high-medium difficulty to defeat (used by Twinrova)

King Dodongo: A fire breathing creature that resides in the Goron dodongo cavern, debuted in the first legend of Zelda, he was the second boss of the game, the King dodongo also appeared again in Oracle of Seasons as the second boss of the game; lv 2 Snake's Remains. King Dodongo is the boss for the Dodongo Cavern dungeon, but in my fic. he gets slain by Veran and his remains get possessed by her in order to attack Link and friends, killing Zelda off in the most painful manner I could think of at the time, dodongo battle difficulty is at low, King Dodongo difficulty is at medium.

Beamos: Some laser throwing statue thing, that I find to be a pain in the ass, personally id rather fight 5 Iron knuckles then to deal with one of those, iron knuckles are more challenging -smiles- (used by Twinrova, Ganon) battle difficulty is low.

Wall masters/ Floor masters (magically conjured by Twinrova, Ganon): Basically the same thing as the Trinity Three's, but they are somewhat weaker then the living-dead ones the Trinity Three uses, battle difficulty is medium low, they are very repetitive in their attack styles.

Redeads (magically conjured by Twinrova, Ganon): Again, the same thing, gazes at you; you get stunned, they get close to you they gnaw the hell out of you. Slower, weaker then that of the living-dead ones the Trinity Three uses, combat difficulty is low as they are easy to avoid because of their slow movement.

Iron knuckle: An armored, brainwashed warrior that serves unwillingly to Twinrova, and Ganon. However, they are somewhat slow and easy to deal with because of that heavy armor, bombs and bombchu should relieve them of their plated armor, leaving them in chain armor. When in chain armor they are slightly faster, and have a faster reaction time, their axe is extremely powerful, combat difficulty is low high.

Stalfos knight (magically conjured by Twinrova, Ganon): Same deal, strong, light, fast nimble, but not as strong and fast as the living-dead ones the Trinity Three uses, they are inferior to those of the Trinity Three, combat difficulty is around medium.

Leever: You know them, I know them, all Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask players should know them, they debuted in the first legend of Zelda and reappeared again in Link's Adventure. They are incredibly fast and annoying, and if you kill about 10-15 in OoC (Outside of the Spirit Temple), a blue Leever Appears, it is slower, has a lot more stamina and dishes out more damage then the regular green leevers, and it drops around 15-20 rupees when defeated (used by Twinrova, Ganon) very low difficulty.

Bubbles/ Skull (green, red, white, blue): Not much on attack power, or stamina these monsters are rather weak and an experienced player should not have much trouble at all with these. Green skulls have a special aura that protects them from attacks while the green aura is around their bodies, just wait till it goes out an kill it. White bubbles have amazing speed, but occasionally they stop and whirl, that's when you smash em! Red skulls really just bounce around, nothing to them.

Blue bubbles; however, are the most annoying of the skulls/ bubbles, since they can jinx you leaving you unable to draw your sword, in my fic. the jinxing does damage to the player who is afflicted by it (used by Twinrova, Ganon) difficulty level for all is around low.

Lifalfo: Lizard warriors, resembling the Tokay from Oracle of Ages, but there seems to be no connection, at least not that Nintendo has mentioned. Lifalfo's are skilled with the sword, but not so good in defensive terms. Battle difficulty is at medium low.

Dinalfo: A somewhat stronger version of the Lifalfo, Dinalfos are able to breath fire, as well as to wield a sword, they are somewhat faster and a lot more active then the Lifalfo are. Battle difficulty is rated at medium. Both, the Lifalfo and Dinalfo are allied with Twinrova and Ganondorf/Ganon.

Moblin: The piggy warriors located in the sacred forest meadow. Strong, smelly, and ugly, these monsters are skilled with the spear, and well protected by chain armor. Battle difficulty for them is medium. They are in league with Ganon and Twinrova.

Cyclops: A monster resembling a Moblin, with the exception that it only has one eye (points out the obvious- nah duh -gets smacked by readers- ouchy > ). Cyclops are shadow born monsters and have a variety of moves to choose from; however, they are a bit of cowards when they are isolated and have no allies in to which to rely on. Battle difficulty is at medium. They are in league with Ganon and Twinrova.

Majora: Yea he's back, and for a good reason, to turn the tide in the power struggle. His goal is to take over Termina and enslave the people there to his will, but to do that he must defeat the four guardians; Swamp, Mountain, Ocean and Canyon, the four are there. Which would involve a massive army of monsters that only Ganondorf/Twinrova and The Orochi could create, but the Orochi looks down on humans and would not allow them to exist, thus leaving Majora with Twinrova and Ganondorf as his last resort. He has the aid of his four dungeon Bosses from Majora's mask, and a few of the mini bosses from the temples at his disposal.

Wart: One of the most boring mini bosses in my opinion, simply an eye covered with pink bubbles that fall off when struck, he is a regular monster in my fic. And not a mini boss. Battle difficulty low.

Eyesore: The huge Cyclops monsters in Stone Tower that guards the entrance to the boss room. His eye changes color, showing his weak spot in the process. Battle difficulty medium, as he tends to go berserk at times, a good surprise attack if I may say so.

Dead Stalfos knights: The floating statues in the Stone Tower, after its emblem is shot with a light arrow it turns upside down, they come crashing down with excessive force and are barely penetrated by anything, other then being shot by a light arrow on its emblem. Battle difficulty, low medium if you have light arrows, if not that's another story…

Bosses and mini bosses appearing in my fic. (excluding the bosses that command these monsters, Ganon, Twinrova and Majora)

Odalwa (earth): The boss of the Swamp temple, he uses his sword with skill. Although he runs around too much and doesn't really get into the fight. However, his insect swarm is more, direct on his behalf. Battle difficulty medium, he doesn't get to the point and hardly attacks, not my kind of boss.

Goth (earth): The mech. Monster and boss of the snowfall temple. He charges around in high speeds which makes him difficult to keep up with if one doesn't pay attention to the surroundings or his bombs, falling spires, electric shock waves and who can forget the horn toss across the room. Battle difficulty, high medium (he is a boss)

Gyorg (water): The adorable little fishies! Oh sorry I couldn't refrain myself from going crazy like that. I just love fish! As pets though, not to eat. Gyorg is a rather rough around the fins kind of boss, his little fish release move caught me by surprise as I was swimming in the water around him, I got piled on by little fishies, at first im like aww! And then after they started attacking me im like ahhh! So yea, anyways….Tough, rough and wet, this is one tough boss in my opinion, cause I suck at water based battles sue me alright > . Battle difficulty high; considering he's a fish! (he is a boss)

Twinmold (earth): Huge bugs, go figure and they happen to be the Stone tower's very boss. Not the best of bosses, as it hardly makes direct assault, they just float around aimlessly, but occasionally you might smack right into them. In my fic. They are weak mini bosses that Link and friends must exterminate. Hell the bees from LoZ:LTtP entertained me more lol. Battle difficulty is; real worms put up a better fight.

Garo Master and Garo ninjas (earth): Yes, they will also appear, but they are siding with Ganondorf and Twinrova. Garu ninjas resided in Ikana kingdom, but after Sefalos annihilated their race, they have been seeking revenge, and their revenge happens to be possible by the likes of Ganon, Twinrova and Majora. Extremely skilled warriors, these ninjas are tougher then the ones in Majora's mask. The Garu master; however, has it in for Link and there will be blood shed between those two. Battle difficulty for Garu ninjas is medium, as for the Garu master he is at High medium.

Pumpkin Head (earth, shadow): Debuted in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages, he was the boss of lv: 1 The Spirit Grave dungeon, now he has been recreated by Twinrova and made slightly more powerful to make him at least a high difficulty mini boss in my fic. He is pitted against Link and friends in a later chapter.

Wizrobe (water, fire): Lower level mages that are in alliance with Twinrova. They can use, ice or fire, occasionally a Wizrobe master will appear, he is able to call on other wizrobes and able to use both ice and fire just as Twinrova is able to, difficulty is about medium for the lower level wizrobes and high for the Wizrobe master.

Blind the Thief (wind, shadow): I liked this boss from LoZ:LTtP (level 5 in the sacred realm, Blind's dungeon) so he's going to be a boss in my fic. Yay! Fun, fun, fun! A ghost with a tiger head that spins around throwing fireballs, what isn't there to love? Well perhaps it's the every time you slay one of its head another one pops out and replaces the one that is floating around, I thank the Rod of Brynna for protecting me, lol. Either way I found it rather amusing, battle difficulty is at high.

Medusa Head (shadow, earth): Oh yea, you got to love her as well. The second to the last boss in Oracle of Seasons (excluding Twinrova and Ganon, for password people only), you fight this boss in the Sword and Shield Maze in the cool and sunny location of Subrosia (that was a joke, laugh people!). Laser beam eyes, the ability to freeze you and teleportation, how fun. This makes her a rough boss, which is why she has been promoted to guardian of Twinrova in my fic. Battle difficulty: Well you haven't been turned to stone, but you have been turned to ashes, that's good right?

Twin- Goryas (earth): Made their debut in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons, they appeared in the first dungeon, the Gnarled Root dungeon as mini bosses, but in my fic. They are a lot stronger then they were at that time, still mini bosses though, difficulty is rated at medium high.

Façade (shadow): I like this mini boss, he makes funny faces, but aside from that he is a rather peculiar opponent. The only way Link could beat him in Oracle of Seasons/ Links Awakening (where he made his debut as the fifth boss in the game) was with bombs, in my fic. it's the same; however, he has two forms in my fic. You will see soon enough, he is a currently a full pledged boss. Battle difficulty: Look ma! No hands!

Agahnim (shadow): Yea, the all beloved dark mage from Link to the Past, well at least he's liked by me lol. Same thing as his debut in Link to the Past, but he's a mini boss just like in Oracle of Seasons, where he appeared in the lv: 4 Dancing Dragon Dungeon (ironically enough there were no Dancing Dragons in there, so what's up with the name?). Electricity, fireballs, teleportation and yes the "mild" electric shock from a direct sword swipe is all in his arsenal. Battle difficulty is high, well unless you are fire proof or something, then it would be easy.

Frypolar (fire, water): Oh yea, got to love his flaming coolness. Still a mini boss as in the lv 8 Sword and Shield Maze from Oracle of Seasons, pretty much the same battle style; ice stalagmites, rising fire pillars. However, Japas and Malon are the ones in it for now, because they are the only two who can take on this mini boss. Battle difficulty is; You have been frozen and burned, what's next? Ganondorf smashing you with a gay, pink, fluffy pillow?

Aquamentus (Fire, wind): From the original LoZ, This dragon's horn packs a wallop, not to mention the firepower on his fireballs. I found him to be the most memorable boss, since it was the first one in the whole LoZ (he appeared as the first boss of The Legend of Zelda) series so I keep him in mind. However, in my fic. He has been demoted to mini boss, im sorry but you are just to weak Aquamentus. Battle difficulty, is high medium - Aquamentus's horn trespasses Vslasher's stomach- Meh, Denny's food has done even worse to my stomach...

Trinexx (earth, fire, water is just another form of ice, and vise versa so it's a water elemental): Made his debut in Link's Awakening as the guardian to the entrance of Turtle Rock, and reappeared in Link to The Past, he appeared as the last boss, not counting Agahnim, because Agahnim doesn't drop a heart container, making Trinexx the last boss that drops a heart container. Water, Fire and Earth, he is almost the same as Frypolar, again Japas and Malon are in for it. He is also a boss in my fic. Just not the semi last one, battle Difficulty is: not just a flaming temper, cold attitude, but also a knockout from its hard stone head, ouch.

Plasmarine (water) : Oh, look at the jellyfish! Ouch, hey now calm down Plasmarine! A Jellyfish with amazing speeds and yes an unforgettable electric touch we cant forget, that's why Link had to use the switch hook in order to make him change colors; blue meant he would cause damage if struck with the sword, red meant he was vulnerable to his own fireball attacks. Debuted in Oracle of Ages, the boss of lv: 7 Jabu jabu's belly. Same pattern as Oracle of Ages, I found his speed amazing, since I stink at underwater battles. I nearly died once to him, but my lv 2 Heart ring saved me > recovered two hearts and I lost one, I managed to get around and beat him without dying once yay! He is a mini boss in my fic. P Battle difficulty: where did he go? Ahhhh! Dam electricity!

Mothula (Wind, earth): Made her debut in Link to the Past as a lv 3 boss and reappeared as again as lv 3 boss in Oracle of Seasons, in the Poison Moth's Lair. Not much to her, she can be simply defeated by a sword attack; however, in my fic. She is a lot harder than that, she takes the fight to the sky, literally that is Rhekai's turf. However, she is a mini boss now. She's a moth like monster, she can fly, shoot fire rings, you know a normal, oversized, killer moth. Difficulty: Use a flyswatter and you wont have any problems, but if you don't… have some antidote ready.

Shadow Hag (shadow): The boss of the lv 3 Moonlit Grotto dungeon, a rather complicated boss for my taste, you have to ricochet seeds of a wall to beat her. In my fic. Shadow Link is the one being screwed over by her, as they take the fight to the Shadow Abyss, which both have an advantage there; however, Shadow Link does not have allies in the Shadow Abyss and The Shadow Hag does, this makes her a difficult boss. Battle difficulty: Its one to an endless array of monsters, you can try to win though…

Vire (Earth): That annoying Dracula-wannabe mini boss, in all his appearances (starting from Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons) he appears as a pitiful excuse for a mini boss, I hate things that run away. I enjoyed kicking his butt in Link's Awakening in lv 8 Turtle Rock, but when I saw him in lv 6 Mermaid's Cave in Oracle of Ages im like not this guy… When I saw him again in lv 6 Ancient Ruin's from Oracle of Seasons im like dammit, I hate this guy. I couldn't hit him cause every time I got near he ran away, its frustrating. So anyways good, little Clarisse is going to have the pleasure of making this mini boss suffer in my fic. Battle Difficulty: is he was any faster and cheap, Rosie O' Donnell would mistake him for fast food (he sucks basically, duh).

Helmaroc King (wind): I mentioned him in chapter 7 Endless struggles, Rhekai is out for revenge on the Helmaroc king after having his father killed by him. A huge bird that appeared as the Boss of The Forsaken Fortress in The Wind Waker, his battle style is similar to the Evil Eagle from Link's Awakening, at first I thought that the Helmaroc King was the same as the Evil Eagle, but the Evil Eagle isn't a vulture, unlike the Helmaroc king who resembles one. No metal plated face mask on him, but the combat takes place in the sky, which means its Rhekai's fight and Link and friends wont be able to help, he is a boss in my fic. Battle Difficulty: He isn't going to be the fried chicken for dinner, you are (this isn't Popeye the sailor peeps, you don't throw a giant bird in a volcano and make fried chicken, although Rhekai should try to, it would please me to have some chicken lol, suck up Rhekai and you might possibly get laid in my fic! But its unlikely, don't tell him though, hehehe).

Gleeok (fire, shadow, earth): The infamous three headed dragon In my opinion, he debuted in the very first Legend of Zelda as a lv 4 boss, and appears in the same game as a mini boss for the lv 6 dungeon, and once again reappears in Oracle of Seasons in the Explorer's Tomb as the lv 7 boss. His two small heads shoot fire balls, while the third does nothing at all, in Oracle of Seasons there are two parts to the fight, unlike the original LoZ, where if you slay his two small heads, he was defeated. In OoA, he attacks you by slamming into you and stunning you by making an earthquake. I don't think even Rosie O' Donnell could make an earthquake if she jumped, but then again she's always up for a challenge is she not? He is a strong and I mean strong boss in my fic. Battle difficulty: Watch out, he's everywhere! And I mean Everywhere, he is a rather huge boss.

Ghoma: The lv 4 boss of the Dancing Dragon dungeon in Oracle of Seasons, he is a crab with a huge pincer that causes tons and I mean tons of damage if you get thrown around by it. In order to beat him Link had to destroy his giant pincer leaving his eye vulnerable for an attack with the slingshot, a similar mini boss appeared in Link's Awakening, perhaps they are related, but im not sure, oh well lol. He is a mini boss in my fic. Battle difficulty: Not just an iron grip, but also a huge pain in the back.

Infernal Mage (water, wind, fire, earth): Has not appeared yet, but he is an incredibly powerful wizard that has every basic element at its disposal, making it a boss in my fic. He was created by merging and combining essences of the elements, Twinrova created him, he is currently a high level boss, that even I wouldn't want to deal with in a Zelda game, but meh -shrugs shoulders- it would be interesting. Battle difficulty: Try fighting nature itself.

Volvagia (fire, wind): The coolest boss in OoT in my opinion, although he is basically on fire, he is the boss of the Fire Temple. Same as OoC except he does not dwell in Death mountain he escapes out of the volcano and he will be a major boss in this story. Battle difficulty: It just got hot in here.

Morpha (water): The boss of the Water Temple, she is able to control water. In my story instead of being an amoeba, she has a clear water based body and the amoeba is "the brain" of the body. She can still do everything as OoC and Morpha is a female now. She is a boss as in OoC. Battle difficulty: It may be water, but its not a simple bath.

Manhandla (earth, fire): Made its first appearance in the original LoZ as a lv 3 boss, he kind of looks like a giant fire spitting flower. Its four petal like heads shoot fireballs and the only way it can be defeated is if its heads are destroyed and the crystal in the middle of its body is shattered. He is a boss in this fic. as well. Battle difficulty: Its not using flower power, its using fire power.

Kholdstare (water): Made its appearance in LttP as the lv 5 boss of the Ice Temple in the dark world. A giant eye incased in a block of ice, it can make huge ice blocks hail down on its foe. He is a boss in this fic. As well. Battle difficulty:

The solo Antagonist for all three of the sides in this war. (Ganon vs. Orochi vs. Hyrule)

Link Abernaun: The antecedent of Link, he and his friends fought the Orochi nearly 385 years ago. They won that fight, well it depends on how you define "won," he lost his friends and his love in that fight. In the end he turned evil due to the eternal damnation the Trinity Three put on him as they were defeated. He was sealed away in the sword of darkness itself, the Liryxn Blade; by non other then Methaix, Sulixh and Fenryxh. Now that the Trinity Three is back, and Ganondorf is about to break free out of the sacred realm, he will take advantage on the already weakened Hyrule, seeking revenge on the goddesses, and the sages that sealed him in the Liryxn Blade. He is an extremely powerful warrior that is now fueled by anger, one would call him a war adept in this state, he seeks revenge and there seems to be very little in his way. With the Orochi preoccupied on the current Link and his friends, also on Ganon/Twinrova/Majora, Hyrule is utterly defenseless at the time being. Will he get revenge on the Goddesses or will he fail and lose it all?

There will be more Monsters/demons added to this list as the story continues, so you might want to check it out after a new chapter! But for now click on the next Page to see the Introduction of the Story!


	2. protagonist bios not complete

The protagonists of this story:

Din: The goddess of power, thanks to her Triforce of power, Ganondorf is able to break out of the sacred realm. Her representative is Fenryxh, the sage of power whom was one of the sages responsible for sealing Link Abernaun into the Liryxn blade.

Nayru: The goddess of Wisdom, Zelda possesses her Triforce, but it will be lost. Who will claim the Triforce of Wisdom? The Orochi or Ganon? Her representative is Sulixh the Sage of Wisdom.

Farore: The goddess of Courage; she was attacked by Link Abernaun after the battle with the Trinity Three when she appeared in her human form before him. She was nearly killed while in the human form, then the goddesses decides that he was a threat to Hyrule and had three sages with their powers bind and seal him into the Liryxn Blade. Methaix is her representative as her the Sage of Courage.

Link: The best of the best, given the title The Hero of Time; Link has saved Hyrule endless times all because of the outbreaks of the dweeb Ganon. However, Now that the Orochi is coming, Link and his friends must embark on the last of these adventures that will finally end all the battles. It's a must win situation for if they fails Hyrule falls; either to slavery or to the complete annihilation of the human race. Will he succeed or will Hyrule plunder into darkness?

Malon: Yes the ranch girl from Lon Lon ranch, also Link's best friend in this story. Malon seems to like Link, but does not have the guts to tell him. Later on she finds out that she wields the Phoenix fire, and must join Link in his quest to save Hyrule. This is a MalonxLink story, but Malon will get bashed at times I warn any Malon fans out there

(Although I am a Malon fan lol, I still enjoy bashing characters).

Clarisse: A grown up kokiri girl, the only one of the kokiri that has been able to grow up. She has spent nearly 50 years dedicated to study by orders of the Deku Tree. She has vast knowledge of magic and demons. She enjoys playing the ocarina, and reading, but beware if you call her a certain word that will appear in my fic. She will beat you up, just as she does to someone in the story. She can use earth based power, which was given to her by Mother Gaia. Her power is nothing to laugh about, she knows advanced spells and can put the squeeze on you with a bind spell.

Japas: The Greatest Zora warrior, or so the zoras call him. He is one of Link's friends and his pupil. Link and Japas have spent countless hours training to become stronger, but until he can defeat Link, Japas refuses to accept the title "The Greatest Zora Warrior". He is able to control water like Morpha and can do similar things Zora link could do in MM.

Shadow Link: The mini boss for the OoT water temple; however, he is not evil in my fic. He turns out to be one of the elemental guardians along with Clarisse, Japas, and Malon. He joins them shortly after an incident in Death mountain, that results in the loss of a certain princess. He is the Shadow elemental, figures huh?

Rhekai: A rito warrior, Rhekai lost his father at a young age to the Helmaroc King. He takes care of his ill mother, but her time seems to be almost up, what will happen to him after she is gone? As he can fly he makes the perfect wind elemental in my story, able to create huge windstorms and hurricanes, well in later chapters.

Other characters associated with the protagonists:

Ashanti: A gerudo warrior, she meets Rhekai in a goron hosted tournament in death mountain. She is attracted to him, not only because of his charming ways, but also because of his opinions on Ganon. She is skilled at the way of the sword and she uses two scimitars as her main weapons.

Diane: A Mysterious master archer, she seems to be of the sheikah race, but it is not known. She Travels with her partner Vulskah.

Vulskah: A mysterious warrior that seems to be of the sheikah race as well, their objectives are unknown at the moment, but they do not seem interested in hurting other beings, besides monsters. What will become of them read and find out.

Leona: An orphan girl that lost her family in the 20 year war. She was found by Lou and Robert, ever since then Leona has been trained in the arts of an assailant. However, she has a dark side, soon it will break out and manifest itself around the people she cares about the most.

Lou: A goron who is friends with Leona, Robert and Ernest. Lou and Robert trained together when they were younger and served the king of Hyrule, when they found Leona and Ernest in a destroyed village that was raided by gerudos, in the 20 year war they took them both in, raising them as well as they could.

Robert: A Hyrulian guard, he is friends with Lou, Leona and Ernest. He cares about Leona and Ernest as if they were his own children; however, due to a little outbreak from Leona something tragic happens to both Lou and Robert.

Ernest: An orphaned boy who lost his family after the roof on his house collapsed crushing his entire family in the 20 year war, after it was raided by gerudos. He was raised by Lou and Robert to become one of Hyrule's elite guards, he cares about his friends and seems to like Leona as more than just a friend. However, Leona has an outbreak resulting in his injury later on.

Zelda: We all know her, the princess that sent Link on a naive quest to "save" Hyrule from Ganondorf and just ended up triggering Hyrule's downfall even faster, talk about irony. She meets up with Link in death mountain but she is involved in an accident, what could it be?

Saria: Perhaps one of the most loved kokiri by fans, which I happen to like a lot by the way, she is also the Sage of the Forest Temple. She helps out Link in this story alot and witnesses the power of Sefalos first hand. She is a crucial element in this story.

Ruto: The zora princess, and the Sage of the Water Temple. Link meets her shortly after visiting Malon in Lon Lon ranch. She has matured and has finally given up on the concept of Link becoming her husband, she is a crucial element in this story.

Darunia: "Big Brother" as the gorons call him, he is the Sage of Fire Temple. He idolizes Link, and probably has more respect for him than he has for the king of Hyrule itself. He is a crucial character in this story.

Heritage: One of the warriors that fought the Orochi nearly 385 years ago. Along with her four other friends she is stuck in a state of limbo. She used to be fire elemental, before she was put in the limbo.

Mia: She is Link Abernaun's love, in the battle against the Orochi she gave herself up in order to save and defeat the Orochi. This ensued Link Abernaun anger against the goddesses; as all his friends gave themselves up in order to save Hyrule. He was the only one who survived the battle, that nearly destroyed Hyrule. After 385 years she still holds hope that they will be let free from the limbo they are stuck in, hoping to see her home and her love once more. She was the water elemental before, but she gave Japas her power in order to help against the battle of the Orochi, she also took the powers of her friends, as they were useless in the limbo and gave them to Clarisse, Shadow Link, Malon, Japas, and Rhekai. Heritage did not approve of this but she was persuaded into given her power up.

Isaiah:

Sebastian:

Felix:


	3. Introduction

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn blade

This fic. Is a not a one shot story. It will be finished even if I have to work nights, so please review and enjoy your reading. Oh, and I do not own any Zelda characters or the legend of Zelda games, so bummer lol. Anyways on to the introduction of the story.

Introduction:

A legend speaks of the power to connect with the world beyond …however; no one had actually tried to find this power. Why? The power was said to be horrid, so strong that three sages and the goddesses of Hyrule sealed it in a sword, the Liryxn blade.

However, the power was not evil it takes this form depending on the person who used it might for evil, thus making the power destructive in the wrong hands. Who was the being who used it for evil? No one knew…he was said to be as dark as the shadows and cold as ice. He commanded the dead to do his will, destroying without any remorse taking life just because it was there.

Why he did this? He was betrayed by his friends in a final battle and he could not hold back his anger and he unleashed his fury to the world …he had lost all that was dear to him family, friends and love. However, the goddesses Din, Farore and Nayru knew that he was not evil at heart but rather decided that he should be stopped either way… sadly Farore stated to the warrior, "My child forgive me, but you must be stopped, your rage it's endless…and we cannot have you destroying this world." Enraged, the warrior attacked Farore, she was nearly defeated by the warrior, because of this, the goddesses of Hyrule ordered three sages to bind him and strip the warrior of his strength.

The sages fought alongside the goddesses, once did the warrior make a mistake…and with that single mistake, he was sealed away, his powers were striped from him and imbued into a sword. Ages passed, this legend was passed down by the sheikah, but the legend was only known by a few sheikah. As the sheikah died out so did the legend, but the legend was inscribed in another place, none other than underneath the sheikah tomb. The legend was dying out and the soon the prophecy would be needed to be fulfilled. The boy who was known as the Hero of Time was to fulfill that prophecy, that when shadows come to engulf the light, that when the dead arise from the grave, he would have no choice but to find the source of the power and defeat it using the Lirynx blade.

This story starts out 4 years after the Ocarina of Time sequence….

This was just an intro chapter into to the legend, I will get into details with the legend later on for people that did not understand it and do not forget to review, I do not mind any review will do I just need to know if my story sucked or if was good for an intro. Thank you for reading my first chapter, now please click on the box below and review! They will be appreciated!


	4. The Beginning of the Reckoning

Enjoy, Review!

Disclaimer: I dont own anything in relation to LoZ.

Link suddenly wakes up abruptly just like when he did during OoT with sweat on his head and all that stuff you have when you have a dream involving Rossie o' Donell, anyways… Link being the clumsy dumbass he is, falls out of bed and lands on his face. He mutters just great, I wake up late on Malon's birthday and fall on my face. He gets up, showers and dresses. However, Navi knowing Link was having a bad day decides to pester him. She says, "Hey Link, I like your makeover, did you have a face lift?" Link being pissed off as he is yells, "Would you like me to link your face to the wall?" Navi makes a face and scrams out of the room. Link smiles and says, "Too easy". He goes out of his room and runs straight into ..dun dun dun, dun un, dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun, dun dun dun, … ridiculous isn't it? Zelda! Zelda greets Link by giving him a hug, he flinches a bit but decides to suck it up.

Link says, "H-hi Zelda , how is it going this morning?". She responds with a sigh and then says, "Link I had a very bad dream". Link asks, "Did it involve Rossie o' Donell or Michael Jackson?" Zelda makes a demented face and says, "It wasn't that bad Link!" Link makes a stupefied face and asks, "So then, what was it about?" Zelda says, "Well im not so sure but it DOES NOT involve Ganondorf." Link sighs and says, "That's a relief, I cannot emphasize enough how much he sucks, every time he tries to take over Hyrule he gets his ass handed to him." (authors notes : Ganondorf has escaped from the sacred realm 100 times, yes 100 times over the last 4 years, 25 times every year, that's a pain in the ass for Link there)

Zelda says, "If only he would die already, I mean how many times does a man have to take a sword in the face in order die? But nooo! He just wont die!" Link, musing to himself says, " Maybe if I stick the Master sword up his ass maybe he will die"… Zelda then says, " knowing Ganondorf he will just get constipated or very loose. Link makes a dumbfounded face since he was not expecting Zelda to say that. Zelda stares and says, "What?" Link turns point behind Zelda, Zelda turns around confused only to meet…dun dun dun..! Her father! (Yes I know bullshit) The king says in his royalish ways, "Zelda since when do you speak like that? Princesses aren't supposed to talk that way!" Zelda puts her head down "ashamedly" and says, "Sorry father it will not happen again."

Zelda thinks, "Yea, as long as you are around." Link notices he was late, finally says, "Umm Zelda I have to go, its Malon's birthday today and im late. Zelda waves goodbye and says, "Have fun, but not too much "fun". Link thinks, "I wonder what she meant with too much "fun", Then he says, "I will try not to." We see Link leaving the castle on a horse, which you probably think you know or should know at least.

And that puts an end to this pointless chapter but hey it gets the dam story started anyways make me a happy sophmore and review plz! I will update as soon as I can or feel like it and plz point out any horrible grammar in your reviews and umm…this is a MalonxLink, kinda. There will be more pairings though, when the new characters are introduced.

Review please:D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Into the Zone

Nothing to say here, read and review.

I do not own The legend of Zelda or any of its characters or the Simpsons. You just cannot have some things in life : ( ... anyways on to the next chapter!

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade

Chapter 3: Into the Zone

Link is riding towards Lon Lon ranch on his trusty mare, Epona when he is met by a monster. Link pulls out his bow and ice arrows and shoots the poe right in the lantern it carries, shattering into many tiny, sparkly pieces of sharp glass-like ice.

Link thinks to himself, "Well that was fun," he continues his way towards Lon lon ranch. Around dusk Link finally arrives at Lon Lon ranch, he goes into the ranch and runs into Ingo. Ingo notices Link entering and calls out for Talon, Talon hurries out of the stall, calling out to Link. "Link how are you doing?" asks Talon, Link went over to Talon and says, " I'm fine and how are you?" Talon responds, "Im fine, everything is good here in Lon Lon ranch, but I suppose you are here to see Malon?" Link nods and says, "Yeah it's her birthday and I want her to have a little fun on her day, seeing as she works so hard, well if its alright with you Talon." Talon responds," It is alright with me just as long as I know how long you will be gone". Link replies, "It won't be long, it should only be around two to three days tops, I plan to take her to lake Hylia, and maybe to Zora's domain. She always wanted to visit Zora's domain."

Talon nods his head and says, "Just as long as you promise to watch out for her and not let her get hurt." Link responds gleefully, "Sure thing Talon, I wont let her get hurt I promise." Malon finally emerges from her room, she was taking a shower and notices Link is outside talking to her father. She wonders what they are talking about, since Link has that face you put when you get a date for the first time. She just smiles and goes back to her room to dry her hair.

A few minutes later she comes out and finds Epona nuzzling Link, it turns out Epona was hungry, she had spotted a bucket of carrots and was trying to get Link to give her a carrot. Link just smiles and tells Epona, "Hold on ill go get you one you Epona." Finally, Malon starts walking towards Epona quietly; however, since Epona notices her second most favorite person in the world is coming towards her, she neighs causing Link to turn around startled and sees Epona by Malon. Epona is nuzzling Malon gently and Malon looks at Link and blushes slightly. Link stops being a wussy and goes talks to Malon. He hugs Malon and says, "Happy birthday Mal."

Malon says to Link, "Thank you," she blushes a bit, since Link is holding her closely and tightly around the waist. Link notices she is a bit nervous and tells her that he asked her dad if they could go to lake Hylia. Malon does away with all her emotions of shyness, she jumps at Link joyfully and hugs him. Link thinks to himself, "Wow she is so happy, but wait until you see the surprise I have waiting for her in Zora's domain." Link asks Malon if she is ready or if she needs to go pack something like clothes. Malon tells Link that she is ready she packed a while back while Link was talking to her father. Link tells Malon to get on Epona if she wants to, if not she could ride another horse. Malon decides to ride with Link since she does not like riding any other horse other than Epona.

The night is starting to set in on them and a familiar howl all OoT players should recognize in the background is heard, right in that split second stalchild start popping out like popcorn in a microwave, (im hungry sue me). Link shouts, "What the freaking hell is going on?"(Vslasher says in a crocodile hunter voice, why crocy here we have a surprise attack by the undead monsters the stalchild, these here monsters slap like a li'l bitch don't they mate? Ill shut the hell up now, this is in memory of Steve Irwin, R.I.P)

Malon screams out, "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Link what are those things?" Suddenly a stalfos knight pops out of nowhere just like Michael Jackson did in a cameo in the Simpsons. Link gets off Epona and tells Malon to look for a place to hide. Malon horrified of the sight, rides off, but not before telling Link to hurry the hell up after he has done killing those dam things. After kicking some bony stalfos ass, Link is thinking about where the fucking hell those monsters came from, and then he suddenly runs into a figure dressed in black attire…..

Ummm that chapter was slightly boring I promise the next time link fights monsters I will put action scenes in the chapter. So what do you think is going to happen with Malon and Link? I want to hear those predictions people! In addition, I want to see who figures out who the person in the black outfit is! Nonetheless, I would now appreciate those sweet and wonderful reviews but criticize if needed, it's the only way I will learn coming from you wonderful readers. So please review, if not I will use the Liryxn Blade and command some redead to chew your brains off! Until next time chicks and dudes!


	6. Prelude of Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own The legend of Zelda or any of its characters!

Chapter 4: Prelude of Shadows

Link is astonished at the person that has appeared before his sapphire blue eyes, it was no other than Shadow Link. Link is completely immobilized by this apparition of unholy darkness, finally he manages to unsheathe his sword and take a battle stance. Shadow Link; however, does not seem interested in fighting Link; it is as he were completely oblivious to the matter that Link was right beside him. Nonetheless, Link charges towards his counterpart and unleashes a spin attack followed up by a vertical slash. The attack was successful; however, S. Link (Shadow Link for short) seems unscathed by the attack. All he says is, "The darkness is coming…" With that, he vanishes into the shadows thatare his only home. Link, still perturbed by this ghastly appearance finally pulls his pansy, teenage ass together and starts looking around for Malon.

Malon; however, has a little run in with the locals of lake Hylia. Malon is petrified, since this IS her first time out in the lake, and she had never seen any other forms of life other than demented cuckoos, horses, cows and other Hylians, sothis was completely new to her. She panicks and finally Epona gets nervous and throws Malon off, thereis a sickening thud on the floor and Malon is unconscious on the floor while Epona runs off to god knows where. Link is still wandering around by the entrance to the desert, heruns into a few horse tracks, which luckily for him were still fresh. He follows the tracks to where a puddle of water and some rose bushes were (you know that river that cuts off the land leaving it isolated, he was around that area) . He finds Epona there with a impressive looking, broad with muscle stallion (the stallion is brown with white if you are wondering) and Link assuming Malon MUST be around here starts looking around, until he trips and falls into a dark cave

Anyways, Link being the graceful little idiot he is, lands on his ass and passes out. Half an hour later he wakes up to an echoing sound, he assumes its just bats; however, as he draws nearer to a room that is dimly lit by a torch he sees a stone slab with nothing written on it. He walks to another dimly lit room and in that fragment of time, a death hand pops out of the ground and iniciates its attack. Link notices this death hand was not like the other two he had faced before, this one seems to be a lot more aggressive than the other ones. This one is not a pushover, it did not retreat into the ground once struck, it stays, fighting trying to take a bite out of him. The death hand is resilient, the second Link hacks at it and cuts off its hands they regenerate quickly and it went to attack him with the slime thing it throws. The death hand is kicking Links ass, it grabs Link and starts shaking him wildly and tosses him across the room. Link lands on his back to the wall, groans in pain and tries to rub his back, but as soon as he got up the death hand throws its nasty goop at him, hitting him right on the leg. The goop starts to react and burns thru Link's white thighs, Link gets mad trying to slash the death hand's face, but misses miserably.

The death hand had used one of the advantages it had at its disposal, and that was not having bones, the moment Link slashed at the creature the creature would pull a grotesque evasion technique, snapping its head back so that it touches its back. Link is frustrated at this and finally takes out his bow with his light arrows, aims an arrow right for the monster's face. Link nocks an arrow and lets it fly; it was a dead aim hit, right in between the eyes. The creature lets out a cry of defeat and slumps over and disperses into a puddle of rotten flesh. As in cue, the room startes rumbling and a ray of light shines in through the ceiling of the cave and lights up the stone slab that was previosuly blank. In black lettersthe stone read,

"In Hyrule where the shadows rise,

One sword, one hero,

Lives shall be changed,

One for the endless shadows, for the never-ending sky,

For mother earth, for the eternal flames,

For the deep, cold sea, and for death and destruction,

The hero will be undone,

The faith of the people will be lost,

When all is dark who will come?

No one will come…

Hyrule is forever lost in the ages of shadows…

Let the rivers of blood pour in Hyrule,

For the shadows are growing,

In the never ending sorrow that is Hyrule"

"Such are the powers of the Liryxn blade", says S. Link as he disappears from the room with the stone slab. Link decides to leave thecave and goes into the room where S. Link was just in There Link notices the shaft of light revealing the words in black on the stone slab; he reads it to himself and shudders at the words he just read. He somehow felt an ominous feeling as if something was bound to happen and soon. However, Link thought this was enough excitement for today and he realizes that he had no idea where Malon was. Exasperated, Link runs out of the cave to meet in face-to-face with that weird scientist guy from lake Hylia. The scientist saw the look of worry on Link's face and asked, "Young man have you lost something?" Link is frustrated that this guy was wasting his precious time, but he holds himself together and responds a bit sternly, "Yes I am looking for a girl, she has red hair and she is roughly around my size." The scientist says, "So you were with that girl, the one whom I found unconscious on the floor by where the tetike breeding grounds were."

Link says with worry in his eyes, "Where is she? I promised her father I would keep her safe." The scientist, being a little bastard says to Link, "Looks like you weren't doing a very good job, heheheh……" Link makes a face and says, "Please just take me to where you have her, so I can get her to Zora's domain." The scientist face lightens up and says, "Only if you promise to bring me a scale from the zoras, please I have wanted to study the magical qualities of the zora." Link sighs and says, "Alright I will, but can we go to where Malon is?" The scientist chuckles and says, "Seems that you are "fond" of this girl ehh?" Link gets nervous and responds stupidly, "Umm yeah we've known each other for a long time now, ever since we were ten." Ahh so you've gotten to know her personally?" asks the perverted scientist. Link; however, since he was a durmass did not know what the scientist guy was implying and he says, "Yeah I have even slept with her at night sometimes." The scientist being even more perverted asks Link if her "cuckoo" tasted good, Link again being the idiot he is did not understand what he meant and thought he was talking about her cooking, and says, "Malon has the best cuckoo ever."

The scientist just nods and thought, what a horny bum. Finally they had arrived at the scientists crap shack errr…. I meant house! Link is so relieved when he sees Malon up and about and runs towards her and gives her a hug. Malon is still somewhat groggy and confused, she looks at Link as if he were some unknown that is unknown, then faints from E.B.L. (extreme blood loss). Link carries Malon over to the bed were she was before and sighs. Link then realizes something, what in the freaking hell was the scientist out in Hyrule field instead of being here in his crap shack taking care of Malon? Link decides to ask the f-ing scientist why he had left Malon alone in the crap shack. The scientist merely told him he was looking for a herb to help Malon recover faster, and indeed he was telling the truth, he pulls out a root of some sort of plant Link had never seen. The scientist boiled some water and put the root in the water along with some other herbs and the potion turns pink.

The scientist then tells Link to hold Malon while he fed her the potion with a spoon. Link does so and when they finish Link asks, "How long until it takes effect?" The scientist replies, "It depends on how badly she was hurt, when I found her there was a lot of blood on the floor, she had hit her head on a nearby rock and I had to give her some stitches." Then the scientist told Link to drink some of the potion so that his leg would heal from the attack of the death hand. Link drinks it and suddenly feels ashamed, of accusing the scientist of being incompetent, he then apologizes and says, "Thank you so much for taking care of Malon." The scientist replies, "Just helping someone out in need." Link then askes the scientist if he could watch Malon for a while, since he had promised to bring him a zora scale. The scientist replies, "Sure, it's good to see that some people actually fulfill their promises." With that Link goes over to the bed where Malon is resting, kisses her forehead and says, "Get better soon." He exits the scientist's humble crap shack and starts walking towards the underwater entrance of Zora's domain.

REVIEW, now.


	7. Japas the Zora warrior

I have nothing to say just read and review!and happy reading

(Authors notes: I do not own The legend of Zelda or any of its characters)

Chapter 5: Japas, the Zora Warrior

Link continues walking fast towards the underwater entrance to Zora's domain, he did not want to get in any fights with the aggressive, breeding tetikes. Link finally reaches the underwater entrance and dives in the water, he felt a cool yet relaxing feeling rush through out his body. Nonetheless, he cannot get distracted from his main goal to reach Zora's domain. After a minute or so he finally reaches his destination at Zora's domain, were he is greeted by his good friend Japas. Japas was an amazing swimmer and had mastered many techniques of zora fighting, some called him the ultimate zora warrior, but Link called him fish fry. The truth was that Link had actually taught Japas some fighting skills, at first he was a disaster, but as they had progressed they grew closer as friends and as rivals. Japas dream was to be able to defeat his master which was again Link, and only then would he accept the title that the Zora's had given him.

Japas resembles Link in fighting skills and his personality, which is why they had gotten along so well, and he somewhat looks a bit like Link, except for the one little detail you should know. Japas greets his pal and tutor, welcoming him. Link proceeds to ask Japas where he can get a zora scale. A Zora scale or what the zoras called the King's jewel, was supposedly the most valuable thing a zora could have but it could not come from a regular zora, a King's jewel had to come from the king's scales! Japas tells Link that the only way he could get a hold of one is if he did something great for the king or for his daughter...Ruto. Sadly, Link remembers that he is engaged to Ruto from the moment he took the Zora's sapphire, and groans in misery. Japas says, "What's your problem Link? Some Zoras would kill to marry Ruto and claim the heir to the throne." Link responds, "Well if you haven't noticed im not a zora, you fish head!" Japas makes a face and says, "Oh yeah, I had forgotten heheheh… oof!" Link stood

there grinning at Japas, he had whacked Japas with a deku stick. Japas then says to Link, "You wanna go?" Link responds, "Bring it fish sticks." Japas charges at Link with the most horrifying weapon one could ever use! a gay, pink, fluffy pillow. Japas kicks the tar out of the hero with a gay fluffy, pink pillow. Link then retaliates, grabs Japas, pulls him down, takes the gay, pink, fluffy pillow, and whacks the shitz nitz out of him. Japas screamed out, "no more! Link smiles and says to Japas, "I think you wet your gills."

Japas stares at Link for saying that stupid zora racist joke at him and asks Link, "So how are you going to get the King's jewel?" Link says, "I have no idea, I will probably just ask him for it and tell him I promised someone that id get him one for helping out Malon." Japas smiles a hormone induced smileat that and says, "So Link have you gotten personal with her yet? Link has no idea what he is talking about and responds, "Of course Malon and I are very close!" Japas flashes another hormone filled smiled and said have you touched her flotation devices yet? Link though Japas was talking about Malon's inflatable lifesaver, not the candy she had brought along to use in Zora's domain. Japas says, "So where is Malon anyways Link?" Link explains to Japas what had happened to Malon and says, "Whoa dude that's harsh, hopefully she will get better soon so you two can go about your business."

Japas then asks Link, "Do you really trust that scientist guy with Malon? I mean he could do something like that Michael Jackson guy." Link being stupid says, "Is he's going to crypt walk? Moonwalk?" Japas realizes the sexual stupidity of his friend, Link knows nothing about -WARNING the following content may not be suitable for children under 13 and people over 65, why no ppl over 65? I don't want any old ppl dying ok!- SEX. Japas decides to tell Link what he meant, so that later on Link would not look like an idiot about things involving sex. Link is surprised of the knowledge he was just giving considering it only took like an hour or so.

He asks, "So my special purpose goes into her what! "What the fuck is a vagina?," asks Link. Then he says, "Who the hell comes up with these things?" Japas explains it for the umpteen time to Link and after many, many, many tries Link finally had gotten it. Link then asks Japas so if he was to hypothetically get married with Ruto, If he would have to do it with her? Japas nods, and Link exclaims but she's a fish! Hylians and zoras cant breed we are not of the same species!" Japas says, "Link no one is making you marry her, unless the king makes you in return for giving you a King's jewel." Link shudders and says, "I hope not, I don't think I could have half breed babies and especially when im only 15."

Link tells Japas to accompany him in order to meet with the Zora king and since Link could not speak the zora tongue, he would need a translator. Japas announces the coming of the "Hero of Time" as the king readies himself to meet with Link in a few hours, until then Link was to stick around and rest a bit. Linkis incredibly bored of waiting around, doing nothing but waiting so he decides to go out to the zora fountain where lord Jabu Jabu is. Link remembers this area, it had been a while but Link remembered the spot as he had been here yesterday.

Flashback:

He remembers his epic battle with the parasitic monster Barinade, as if he had had it the day before. Link was exhausted from dodging the electric bolts and jolts the monster produced from its antenna like tentacles. The sting from this monsters attack felt as if he had been stabbed throughout his whole body with a burning sword. He did not know how long he could hold up his guard, the spinning electrified jellyfish were floating around and trying to electrocute the shit out of Link. Link readied his boomerang and hit the floating jellyfish with precise aim, he did this until the main body of the giant anemone was completely vulnerable. He prepared for an attack with his kokiri sword; however, this did not go as planned.

Although Link had left the monster vulnerable from the main body sector, it could still defend itself by shooting electric bolts at Link. Link did not pay attention to the fact that the monster could do this and was; therefore, hit by a lightning bolt right in the leg as he was running towards Barinade. This caused Link to stumble forward and land facedown on Jabu Jabu's belly, he wiped the fluids from his face and got up and threw the boomerang at the exposed body of the monster. Link took this opportunity and ran as fast as he could towards the monster and slashed the creature as much as he could before it could recover, it took no more than eight slashes and Link had cut up the giant parasitic anemone down to little pieces. Link sighs and says, "I am going to need to take a shower."he sniffs the air and almost vomits at the scent. A ring of light appears on the floor, Link picks up his reward for slaying the monster, a heart container.

The heart container healed his bruises and relieved him of all his pain (physical pain only not emotional) He was then teleported to Zora's fountain where Jabu Jabu resided and seemed to have gotten better after having that monster removed from his stomach. Ruto then appears next to him swimming, Link beingthe innocent little 10 year old boy, has no idea that Ruto actually likes him and take's the Zora's Sapphire not understanding what a word Ruto had said about engagement stones or whatnot. He was just glad that he had the stone and that he finally could stop Ganondorf from taking over Hyrule, hurriedly he runs towards Hyrule castle town, but the moat bride was up all the way. There was no way he could go inside, Link then heard a sound of galloping horses coming towards the bridge and heard that the bridge was being lowered. Link was somewhat confused though, why would the bridge be up at the peak of noon? Then he saw the reason, Ganondorf was persecuting a white horse that had no other than the princess of  
Hyrule herself and her attendant Impa. Link was horrified that Ganondorf was coming straight at him at full speed but suddenly he was interrupted by someone…….

Japas had been looking for Link and had finally found him inside Zora's fountain, Japas asks, "brings back memories does it not?" Link replies, "Yes, it does; although some which I don't want to remember at all… but I am glad I was able to help out saving Hyrule and all." Japas then says, "The king is ready to meet with you now, we should go." Link replies, "Lets go then." Link and Japas arrive to meet the Zora king in all of his "glory", and also his daughter…. Link grows nervous as he saw that Ruto was in the room, and that she is smiling at him.

Japas proceeds to tell the king of Link's query, the king responds, Japas smiles and says to Link, "The king says that he will give you the Zora's jewel, but only if you can take it from the best zora warrior in combat.. as in you are going to have to take it from me Link." Link is surprised at what the king had proposed, but nevertheless he knew he had to, and of course he bet Japas wouldn't mind being beaten up a bit. Link says to Japas that he accepts and that he would be ready to fight in an hour, Japas told this to the king. The king nods, and says the only words Link is able to understand, "Let everyone know that the hero of time is to fight Japas the greatest Zora warrior in our history!" A few a hours later Link and Japas met outside of Zora's fountain and there was a multitude of zoras all ready to watch the fight. Link says to Japas, "Good luck and may we have a great battle." Japas responds, "Same to you Link."

Link takes a defensive battle pose, while Japas takes a neutral pose, the zora referee announces the rules of the fight, "The following modes of combat may be used ranging, sword play, and sorcery! The following items may not be used during combat, bombs, healing potions of any sort, whether they be magic or life replenishing, and morphing masks, also any sort of trickery or cheating will result in a disqualification! With that said, let the battle commence!" Link fidgets around the ring while Japas holds his ground tenaciously. Japas; however, lacks patience and cannot stay waiting in one place while his opponent moves around him as if he was an animal in a cage.

Japas is the first one to attack, he sends a swift kick towards Link's face; however, the hero is used to enemies going after his head and he simply rolls out of the way. Link takes his time while attacking Japas, keeping distance between his foe's sharp arm scales. Link pulls out his bow and notches a fire arrow, Japas knows that Link's aim is deadly and if he was to land a fire arrow on him it would be over, since zoras are susceptible to ice and fire. Link let his arrow fly. Japas; however, is prepared and uses an electric barrier like zora Link in MM to block the fire arrow; therefore, canceling it out. Japas takes this opportunity and let his fin boomerangs fly also from MM zora Link, Link can't block both of the boomerangs with his Hylian shield, so Link uses Nayru's love as a last resort to deflect the boomerangs back to the owner. Japas closes in for a rapid zora punch, but Link counters by using Din's fire.

Japas reacts quickly and dives into the water. The water hisses as it evaporates, but Japas is nowhere to be seen, a minute later there is a loud swish passing right by Link's arm. Link cries out in pain, he was wounded by the sharp boomerang and his right arm was bleeding badly. Link had to find a way to stop the blood from flowing, so he tears off a piece of his tunic and ties it around his arm. Link then thinks of something, the water and the light arrows, Link smiles and pulls out his light arrows, the light arrows were basically electricity and what better to conduct electricity than water? Link fires the light arrow quickly without giving Japas a chance to get out of the water, there is a loud sizzling sound. When Japas surfaced, he was out cold, Link had won the fight! Link sighs and dives quickly to get Japas and give him a red potion he got from the referee in order to heal Japas. Japas opens his eyes and says to Link, "Im hungry, hell I think imbeginning to smell good he he…"

Link smiles and says to Japas, "That was a good fight Japas, you did well but you have to rest now." Link takes Japas to his room and lays him on the bed, a moment later the king comes in and says some inaudible words and presents Link withthe King's Jewel, Link bows and says, "Thank you." The Zora king smiles and leaves the room, Ruto; however, comes into the room and greets Link. Link nervously says, "Hey princess, it's been a long time." Princess Ruto responds to Link, "Yes it's been a long time, well at least not since we sealed Ganon away seven years ago (a/n every sage, Zelda, Link, The Deku tree, and Ganondorf/Ganon remembers the events of OoC) Link responds, "Yes it's been that long…" Ruto was told about Malon by Japas and that Link liked Malon.

Ruto says to Link, "You don't have to worry about that engagement with me anymore, Japas told me about that girl you like, it is all right, besides we were too young back then and I cannot force you to marry me. So relax Link you do not have to worry about that burden anymore, but only as long as you promise to visit sometime, all right? Link nods and says, "I promise princess." Ruto smiles and leaves Link alone with Japas, Link says rest well to Japas and goes outside to eat dinner with the rest of the zora.

So what did you think about the chapter? Was it good? was it lacking anything important that you might think would affect the story?Please leave a review if you would be so kind, I would appreciate it greatly. Oh and just if you are wondering the poem in chapter 4 was my own creation, I would like to know if you liked it or not. Thank you for reading this chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade, until next time people! Review!


	8. A meeting with Faith

I hope this chapter came out as good as think it did, because it took me so dam long to write… anyways if you feel like giving a good comment or chastising me for my crappy story writing, It would be great if you reviewed. Thank you for reading my story and now unto the next chapter of my story. Don't forget to read and review!  
(Author's notes: I do not own The legend of Zelda or any of its characters, except Clarisse, I made her up though.. he he…)

Chapter 6: A meeting with Faith

Link had left Japas to rest at ease, but he is so hungry that he might just eat rocks if he were in Death mountain. Link decides to join the rest of the zora that were celebrating the amazing fight they had witnessed out in Zora Fountain. Link is called over by a few zora pages that want to learn a bit from the person that had defeated the greatest zora warrior. Link is amused by the page's enthusiasm, one of the zora page's tries to do a spinning back kick, but fails it as he had forgotten to shift his body weight back to his right foot and lands in the splits position. The other zoras cringed at the sight of that occurrence, since the poor zora boy had cried out in pain just like a wolfos that had been slashed on the tail (wolfos are an automatic kill if hit on the tail). Link helps the zora boy up and tells him keep practicing, but do it in the water, it is much easier (zora basics 101, if you played MM, you would know that zoras can do punches and kicks underwater). The other zoras continue to huddle around Link as he tells them of his adventures to the group, but it had grown late and he was full from eating many types of assorted gourmet seafood. Link decides to go back to his quarters, he then suddenly remembers Malon. He thinks, I wonder how she is doing… I hope she is all right.

Back at the scientists crap shack we see the scientist watching the discovery channel (thru a magic sphere, yea I know, -.- shut up) on the Rito tribe, the birdman species that live only in the highest areas of Hyrule (Rito appeared in LoZ: WW). He is watching the ancient ritual done to Valoo the spirit of the sky (Also from LoZ: WW). He is interested in this because he has noticed a similar ritual done to the Great Deku tree by the kokiri, coincidently a similar ritual was also done by the zoras to Jabu Jabu (or Jabun as in WW). He had also noticed that these rituals were done on the same day as the others. The scientist ponders on what could have happened on that day, the very same day that those rituals are being performed to the spirits of earth, wind and water. The rituals (kind of looks like the Triangle islands in LoZ: WW except its upright) formed a triangle shape if they were connected by map since the Rito lived north up on death mountain (as of now), the kokiri to the southeast and the zoras to the west. The zoras represented the goddess Nayru and the element of water, the kokiri represented the goddess Farore and the element of earth and finally the Rito (they held Din's pearl in LoZ:WW) who represented the goddess Din and the element of wind.

The scientist had gone all around the land of Hyrule looking for books of legends. After many years he had finally found a book of old legends, but unfortunately it was in old-fashioned Hylian writing which hardly anyone was able to read. He had spent a great deal of time trying to depict the writing and had not accomplished much considering he had spent 10 years of his life trying to decipher the aspects of the book. Where had he found this book? In the same spot he had found Link, in the cave that leads one to the eternal shadows, straight into the void of the Shadow Abyss, where Bongo Bongo was born out of the misery and hatred of the people and also home to the unforgettable, Phantom Ganon after he was banished by his malicious creator.

After many years of finally doing very backbreaking or err… brain breaking work, the scientist had finally deciphered a page of what he thought was part of the rituals done to the spirits. Nevertheless, he had deciphered a complete page of work and it only took him 15 years to do it (I suck I know, but hey, life is cruel and so are my teachers curse them all!). As he read the page to himself, he felt a shiver down his spine it said,

"Darkness abides us,  
Where will it end?  
Oh, hero when shall it end?  
The suffering in our hearts, the war amongst ourselves?  
Does it have an end?  
Hero, embrace your heart,  
Open your mind,  
And hear what we, the sages of the goddesses bestow upon you,  
Sheathe your sword and rest, it is over now,  
Rest in silence warrior, in peace, in embrace,  
Your job is done, and now you may live,  
Live as you wish it so, but we beseech you,  
Leave your anger and tears, for you have a future ahead,  
Away from battles, from war,  
Do not let the anger and hatred invoke you,  
Live now and fight when needed,  
The anger within your soul was not meant to be,  
However, do not for use in vain, for the future is near,  
Rest hero, rest, for your anger has betrayed you, and us as well,  
Why hero, why?…,  
This day, in this moment of time, will never be forgotten,  
Hero you have fought us and lost, please hear our pleas,  
You save them and now you fight us, hero life is cruel,  
Do not ponder on the losses, it shall only bring rage,  
Hero, farewell until your rage is no longer amidst.."

-From the three Sages to the Hero of Time, as he was being stripped of his powers and were being sealed into the Liryxn Blade -

Who knew destiny was bound to help the scientist in his quench for knowledge this very night…. As he took out the old book, he had worked so hard to decipher, he noticed some pages that fell out of the book, it was the alphabet letters from Old Hylian translated to the new Hyrulian language. He gasps excitedly, full of happiness, as if he were a kid that had gotten a candy for the first time. He picks them up and started to work…..apparently the book was an old history book from when the children of old still went to schools (go figure, look at all the "educated" people in Hyrule). This one; however, had been way out of its way.. the book read, "Property of the Temple of Light library." The scientist is extremely satisfied by the knowledge he has acquired, but as he though he gotten answers to his questions many others rose, as to what had happened to this library? In addition, what was this child doing in that dreary cave? The scientist was never to find out ..at least not with this knowledge, he decides he had to tell Clarisse, since she is the controller of the element of earth and was very knowledgeable. Clarisse; however, resides in the Kokiri forest, and the only time he saw her was when the ritual to the spirits was being performed. Unfortunately, for him the ritual was not for another 5 months…, which meant he would have to wait until then.

Suddenly, Malon begins to stir in the bed, she was sleep talking shesays, "Link where are you? Link help me please, she bursts out of bed with a high pitched scream that could rival Michael Jackson's high note and Rossie O' Donnell's creepy screams she calls "singing". The scientist hurriedly goes over to Malon and feels her forehead, she had a fever. She opens her eyes groggily and says, "Where is Link?", she then frowns and falls back into bed out cold again. The scientist gets up to get a moist towel and puts it on her head, he says to himself, "Link hurry up, your friend misses you…" As in cue, Link wakes up from his slumber, and starts packing his things. He had felt something telling him to go to Malon, and fast he could not tell what it was, the lack of sleep, the tiredness or the load of food that he had eaten giving him indigestion, a stomachache and probably some gas. He leaves as quickly and quietly as possible, but leaves a note in Japas's room saying where he had gone; however, he cannot take the underwater path to lake Hylia at night since it was infested with flesh eating varmints.

In Kokiri forest………..  
Clarisse raises her head and smiles, she had found what she needed. Clarisse was a wise kokiri, the only thing that actually set her apart from other kokiri was that she had a full-grown body. She is able to use her magic to control the element of earth, such as plants, and rocks, she could conjure earthen spires, and cause earthquakes with her Earth staff. Although she is centuries old, she looked about as young as Malon, with emerald green eyes, chestnut brown hair, slim body, thin waist and almost as tall as Impa, without the aggressiveness or lawsuits for kicking a dude's ass for checking out the princess. Although she had a strong character, she was somewhat like Saria the sage of the Forest (OoT people should know who the hell that is, if not shame on you!), although the two never met, they shared similar characteristics. They both enjoyed playing the ocarina, they dressed in green out fits, but the again so does every kokiri, and also that she was very caring and extremely friendly and peaceful. Clarisse had found what she was looking for, her ocarina, she opens a small music book containing ocarina notes, she starts to play a slow, relaxing song (almost similar to the background song of the sage of earth in the LoZ: WW, before you enter the temple). She then sees a figure shrouded in darkness approaching her, she readies her Earth staff and prepares for an attack….

Acck! I know this chapter was shorter than the last one, but the poem was hard, and I am not much of a poem-writing guy, but hell I try. So review please! On the other hand, if you don't, Clarisse will make you eat dirt or mud, your choice hehe.. So umm tell me what you liked or didn't like, personally I think I half-assed the poem a bit, so It might have come out bad in a way but whatever. Also tell me who you think is going to fight with Clarisse, I will give you a hint, he wields a sword. Please, do review or send me an email at but if you do not review, Malon and Clarisse will be sad so please review! Ohh.. and thank you for reading this chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade.  
V Slasher out!


	9. Endless Struggles

yet again, I have nothing to say, read and review people! oh and tell me if you liked the new character, and also the fall of S. Link.  
(I do not own Zelda or any of its characters or Family Guy; however, Clarisse is my character though and so is the new character, Rhekai)

Chapter 7: Endless Struggles

Clarisse readies herself as the figure approaches her with incredible speed, almost as it were the author running away from his mad girlfriend. The figure leaps at Clarisse with a drawn sword, and slashes at Clarisse's staff. Clarisse uses her magic and conjures a binding spell on the figure; she looks at him and immediately recognizes who it was, Shadow Link. Unfortunately, for S. Link, he uses the shadows on the ground to move, which means he is extremely vulnerable to earth type moves, considering he is a living shadow, well at least up to a point. Clarisse says demandingly, "What do you want?" S. Link responds frustrated, "I want to ask you something! So let me go you damned kokiri!" Clarisse smiles and says, "Uhh, uhh, uh, say please." S. Link replies furious, "Screw you, if wouldn't have to use the ground to move around in the shadows you'd be telling me what I wanted to ask but now ill have to kill you." Clarisse responds calmly, "Why would you want to kill me? I have done nothing to you, besides you are at my mercy so you should be careful about what you say or you could end up with an earth spire up your anus!" S. Link screams, "Ahhh! No, not another Michael Jackson impersonator!"

Clarisse says with a hint of amusement in her voice, "So you're afraid of Michael Jackson? heh, you the "big, scary" S. Link, afraid of a homosexual human? hahahah, this is sad." S. Link frowns and says angrily, "Shut up, just cause I got my ass handed to me by kokiri does not mean anything." Clarisse is laughing her ass off on the floor at the statement, she then says, "Oh my god! This is too funny." S. Link realizes he had just admitted to getting his ass handed by a kokiri says, "Ahh crap, no fair you tricked me!" Clarisse says as she continues to laugh at the poor demented "foe" , "No you tricked yourself, you are so dam idiotic you make Peter Griffin look like Stephen King!" Clarisse then loses the hold on her binding spell and S. Link falls to the floor, but lands gracefully on his feet. S. Link is irritated that he was being ridiculed by a kokiri, he picks up his sword and says, "Bring it hussy!" (A/N: If there is one thing you should not call a chick, it's a hussy trust me they get pissed off like shit, like my sister she's 19, a guy called her that. The poor guy, he needed 7 stitches on his face when she was through with him, ironically she is only like 120 pounds and 5'5 lol so I was definitely not expecting that, but I digress, back to Clarisse making fun of S. Link)

Clarisse suddenly adapts a new attitude, one resembling Impa and that means someone is going to get his ass served for dinner…when IS dinner anyways, im hungry. Clarisse is fuming, she made a face that says, "S. Link; you best run the hell outta here before I bury you alive! Shadow Link sees this and makes a face like this + (, he says scared shitless, "I think I shitted on my tidy widies." Clarisse. out of the deep, blue sky conjures an earth spire that hits him on the back of his head. S.L goes tumbling down as Link usually does after he wakes up from one of his Rossie O' Donnell nightmares, he shouts in pain, "You freaking demented little bitch!" This; however, only pisses of the kokiri girl even more, she strikes her Earth staff on the floor sending an incredibly fast fissure straight towards S.L. The fissure's speed is almost as fast as Link on new porn movie day, which by the way is incredibly fast seeing as how Link is a horny ass bastard and cant seem to get laid. The fissure hits S.L right on his precious area, he shouts out in excruciating pain, "You damn mother…", but he is cut off by a second fissure that crashes on his mouth, effectively making him bite the dust and eating it as well, quite literally.

Clarisse runs towards S.L and hits him on the head with a freaking gay, pink, fluffy pillow, what could be more degrading than that? (couldn't help it almost everyone in this story is going to get beat up by a gay, pink, fluffy pillow jus the good guys though ) Clarisse says to the battered Shadow Link, "Clean my shoes!" He takes the pink, gay, fluffy pillow, but Clarisse snatches it and yells at him, "I didn't say with the pillow, I meant with your tongue!" Shadow Link groans and licks her shoes clean, people this is not a figure of speech, he actually licks them clean (sry to all to S.L lovers out there). Clarisse kicks him on the stomach, casts a vine manipulation spell, and throws him out of the Kokiri forest domain. Shadow Link lands with a thud on the floor, he slowly gets up and says to himself, "I am never dating chicks", as he holds his "area", slowly walking away in unbearable pain. 

Link hurriedly runs towards lake Hylia, but he is attacked by some poes along the way. He hastily disposes of them as he was in a hurry, he is almost at the entrance of the lake, but there seems to be a blockage. The stone structure that was there had collapsed due to an earthquake (thank you Clarisse and her fissures! causing a major rift in the earth tectonic plates!). Link examines the remains trying to see if the debris is capable of being climbed, but to no avail the fragments give away causing him to come down hard on his ass (I know what I wrote hehe… you might not get it though ). Link reaches for his ocarina in frustration to call Epona, he plays her song. However, since Vslasher enjoys complicating things, Epona comes on the opposite side of wall of stone crap. Link shouts out angrily, he pulls himself together and starts running towards Gerudo valley. He knows another way to get to Lake Hylia; by the newly constructed underground passages in Gerudo valley.

In Death Mountain,  
The Rito were organizing a special fighting tournament for the best Rito warriors, Rhekai pronounced (Re-Ca-ih), is a favored amongst the warriors, seeing as he could fly before he was the age of 7 (most Rito get their wings around age of 9-10, as of now), plus he is able to create huge gusts of winds and can fly at speeds of mach 1 (I think we found our wind elemental here). Rhekai is a seemingly mild mannered person, occasionally he likes being alone. He was 5'9, fit, he had red hair, brown eyes, he likes traveling around and he is very enthusiastic about fighting tournaments. However, he had not left to travel the land because of his sick mother, which sadly might be close to death because of ringworm disease, which was highly dangerous to the Rito kind. Even though he fights for the fun of it, he was also doing it for his mother since the winner receives price money and he could use to get medical help for his mother.

He sighs and looks at the wonderful sky, so calm, peaceful what could go wrong? (seeing as how the author is a mean jerk anything and everything could go wrong, but I have nothing so nothing is going to go wrong) Rhekai's mother calls for him, she says with tiredness in her voice, "Rhekai come to me my child… I have something to tell you my son…" Rhekai walks towards his mother and says, "What is it that you need mother?" His mom responds, "My son… I am very hungry please; bring me something to eat…" Rhekai nods and goes to get the food ready for his mother, but alas, when Rhekai comes back his mother was no longer in this world.

She knew her life in this world was almost over and she had managed to leave him something lying next to her body, it was his father's sword. Sadly, Rhekai lets out a cry to announce his mother's death to his people; he then hears a screech indicating that he should leave the house. Later on at night, his mother had been laid out into a casket ready to perform the Rito's funeral ritual. Rhekai is now physically alone, he has no family into which he can be embraced by, his father died when a mysterious gigantic bird came out of nowhere and started attacking rito, his father tried to save a small girl and he was killed instead of the little girl. The Helmaroc King had killed his father when Rhekai was a child at the time; nevertheless, he had promised to get revenge on the Helmaroc king.  
Rhekai sadly looks at his mother for the last time and then says,

"May the winds of fortune carry you dear mother,  
On this day, I will never forget you,  
Mother, my dear mother, I am all alone now,  
Who do I care for now? Who will comfort me?  
Mother you have always loved me, As your child, I bear no resentments towards anyone,  
You have taught me to love and respect life,  
Also, to respect death as well, I will not deny your death,  
Let it stand so, death, it is a part of us all,  
We have no control over it, if only there was a way,  
I shall never forget you dear mother,  
But, I am now all alone….."

Rhekai unfolds his wings and takes flight, he felt he needed to be alone. Rhekai thinks to himself as he leaves, "Goodbye mother, may you rest in peace…"

At Gerudo Valley,  
Link arrives at Gerudo Valley at the peak of noon, he realizes he needs to rest. He decides to pay a visit to Nabooru in the Gerudo's fortress, perhaps there he could get a place to sleep, take a bath and eat something. He races towards the fortress so he could get there as soon as possible. The Gerudo dessert is not very habitable in the outdoors, seeing as how the temperature drops to freezing points. Link reaches the bridge where he is brought to a halt by a gerudo guard. She asks Link what was his business in the dessert, Link responds, "I am a friend of Nabooru's," the guard allows him to pass, after he shows her the Gerudo's membership card. Link hurries towards the fortress where he recognizes a certain someone. It was Nabooru giving orders to nearby Gerudo guards, he shouts "Hey Nabooru, how's it going?" Nabooru turns around to face her favorite member of the Gerudo's and responds gleefully, "Hey Link, What are you doing in these parts?" Link tells her that he needs a place to stay and to eat until nightfall, Nabooru is happy to comply, since Link had saved her people from the clutches of the tyrannical Ganondorf who can be related to that dim witted George Bush! But who will save us? Save us Al Gore! She immediately concurs with his request, because she definitely owes him big time, she takes Link to a nice comfortable room where he would stay, well at least until the nightfall. Link thanks her, Nabooru then leaves Link to his business and no Link IS not going to masturbate, at least the author doesn't think so… I don't want to get involved with that lol… Link finally falls asleep after thinking of Malon, and no he was think of her in that particular way, at least I don't think so…lol.

I just realized something; I have no control over my story! err… well just Link's nightly habits anyways, I DO NOT want to get involved with those, nor do you trust me its complicated…at least if you're a chick, dudes know what im talking about here. With that said I think I will stop this chapter here cause im tired and my girlfriend is calling me on my freaking cell phone! its 11:00 pm for god's sake! anyway, read and review plz and I will do the next chapter as soon as possible, next chapter involves Rhekai, he kicks ass hehe… And thank you for reading my satirical, comedy/adventure/action/romance/drama, too many genres story of The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade, until the next chapter, also buy my, "I pee on Bush stickers!" they are funny it has double meanings lol, V Slasher out! 


	10. Eternal sorrow

I would like to say, thank you Heis for your reviews. I would also like to say check out my forums; I want you to tell me why you think Zelda is so helpless and how you would like me to kill her off in my story, yes I plan on killing Zelda off in a later chapter. Why? cause im a bastard and I don't like Zelda : ) Well I just like making characters suffer to death, but other than that im nice. )  
As for this chapter it's a little sad and depressing at the start, but I tried to work some humor into it, so don't kill me or send Michael Jackson or Rosie O' Donnell after me, looks at Hieisbitch Vslasher says, don't you dare!

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade Chapter 8: Eternal Sorrow

This chapter starts about at the start of nightfall,

Find me… look at me… find me… cut to pieces inside of you…. look at me…  
Cut to pieces inside you… find me… says a bodiless voice to Malon in her dream. Malon groans as she feels a warm energy flow around her.

As Rhekai mourns the death of his mother, one can only feel nothing but anger and sadness in one's heart. The question is what to do with it all? When you have no one but yourself to care? No one around to care for you, sadness engulfs Rhekai as he looks sadly at the world beneath him… He is so angry at the world that had taken all those he had loved from him, and yet he knew he shouldn't. His mother had taught him that anger should not be taken out on others, that they had no fault in the matter.

"Why hurt the innocent when they are harmless?" his mother always said, "Why kill people for the sake of killing them? Do not lower yourself to Ganondorf 's level, he killed because he had the power to kill, one should never do that evil to the world. My people die because of people like them, remember Rhekai never sink to that level."(A/n: because it will come back and bite you in the ass, seriously it will, from my own experiences trust me it does, always..) Rhekai heads to his favorite area in Lake Hylia, to the tree outside of the Water temple. Rhekai was thinking if he should still enter the tournament, he was not sure that he felt like fighting right now and probably wouldn't be a good idea. He got and idea, since he was in the area, he decides to visit his friend in the Lake Hylia laboratory. The scientist and Rhekai had always been good friends, ever since Rhekai has saved The scientists life on the first time they had met.

Flashback (Do all those wavy thingies comedies do): The scientist whose name I had not mentioned before cause I was to dam lazy is, Professor Hanhjoab, pronounced (han-job, yea I know shut it, that is if you got it). Hanhjoab was at the top of Death Mountain talking to the biggoron who had asked the scientist for his eye drops in return for some goron texts. As he was climbing down the mountain, he was attacked by a horde of tektikes that were mating out in the mountain (Is it just Vslasher or are the tektikes getting to humpy dumpy in this story?), he had disturbed their afternoon mating, and the aggressive tektikes attacked him. As he ran down the mountain he tripped on a dam goron and had a little free-fall down the mountain, luckily for him Rhekai was taking a flight around the area and saw the scientist falling down the mountain. Rhekai dived in and caught the scientist, Rhekai then proceeded to land on the base of Death Mountain. Hanhjoab thanked Rhekai for saving him and asked if there was anything, he could do to thank him for saving his life. Rhekai though of something, you see at this time Rhekai's mother had already been ill, so he asked the scientist if there was anything he could do to cure ringworm disease. The scientist told him that there had been no remedy made yet, but that he would gladly work on one in order to repay Rhekai for saving him, thus explaining the crap shack A.K.A, the laboratory in Lake Hylia and also his knowing of medicinal properties and such. Rhekai had decided to befriend the Hanhjoab, since he was very pleasing and friendly and most importantly, he could one day cure his mother. Ever since that faithful day, two years ago Rhekai had hoped for a cure, but alas it was not meant to be…

Back to Reality,  
As Rhekai walks towards the laboratory, he hears a voice saying, "Find me… look at me… cut to pieces inside you…" He can not explain this feeling, but it almost sounded like a plea for help, he felt something around his body that was warm. He ignores it and continues walking towards his friend's crap shack, but to no avail he can not make it go away, he felt the warmth burning through him…but suddenly it was gone.

In Gerudo valley,  
Link awakes from his sleep, he yawns and says, "I may not be home, but at least I had no dreams involving Rosie O' Donnell or Michael Jackson." He then heard a voice saying, "Find me… Look at me…Cut to pieces inside you…Find me.." Link thinks he must have gotten drunk (I think that a lot sometimes too) or something else; because he knew, he was alone. Nevertheless, Link says, "Who's there? Show yourself!" but no one was in the room, it was silent.

In Kokiri forest,  
Clarisse hears the same voice saying to her, "Find me… Look at me… Cut to pieces inside you…Find me.." Clarisse, had no explanation to this voice, but she knew not to panic, a sudden warm feeling surrounded her body and a few seconds later it was gone. She knew that this must be some sort of signal of an awakening, but whether it was for good or evil, she did not know…

Somewhere in the Shadow Abyss,  
Shadow Link is training hard after his defeat by Clarisse, in frustration he hears a voice saying to him, "Find me… Look at me…Cut to pieces inside you…Find me…" Shadow Link stops his training and screams out in anger, "Leave me alone, I have no desire whatsoever to help out this world! It does not matter, I will always be what I am, a monster…" He then releases a finishing blow to the wallmaster he was training on, (those hand like things that grab you and take you to the start of the dungeon in oracle of seasons and oracle of ages), therefore cutting it in half with excessive strength. The voice acknowledges what S.L said and responds, "You are what you are, but what you are, is not a monster…" S.L responds, "It does not matter, I am known as a monster… there is nothing I can do, but watch this world crumble in its own hatred…and Besides, that dammed kokiri girl is probably of more help to you right now, she kicked my sorry ass for all its worth. Im done, just leave me alone..." Shadow Link feels a feeling he had not felt before, warmth but after a few seconds it was gone.

In Zora's domain,  
Japas is also training in the zora fountain as he hears, "Find me…look at me…cut to pieces inside you…" Japas thinks someone is playing a trick on him, he looks around frantically, but no one was around… He thinks, "I must be going crazy, but what does that mean? A sudden warmth engulfed him as he shouts, "Cut to pieces inside me? What does it mean!"

Back at Lake Hylia,  
Rhekai reaches Hanhjoab's crap shack and knocks on the door, there is a reply, Hanhjoab comes out and opens the door. Hanhjoab is surprised to find his friend Rhekai outside the door, Rhekai looks somewhat grim; Hanhjoab quickly greets Rhekai and invites him inside the crap shack. Rhekai tells Hanhjoab what has happened to his mother, the scientist tries to console Rhekai, but to no avail, all he says is, "If we only had more time…"

Hanhjoab replies, "Death waits for no one…whether they are good or evil." Malon wakes up to the presence of Rhekai, she feels as if she knows him even though they had never met before. Rhekai asks Malon her name, she responds, "My name is Malon, its nice to meet you." Rhekai smiles and says, "Likewise", to her. Hanhjoab tells Malon if she is hungry, she can eat anything she wants or what is at disposal. Malon nods and heads to the kitchen, at the door she stops and asks if they want anything, both of them respond with a "no, thank you." Malon nods her head, goes into the kitchen, and makes herself something to eat.

It is almost Midnight, Rhekai decides its best to leave now that Malon is now at rest, he says to Hanhjoab, "It was nice seeing you again, I will come back when the time allows". Hanhjoab says his goodbye, and adds that he will also keep working on the remedy of the ringworm disease, lest it be needed one day. With that, Rhekai says quietly, "Thank you and good luck, friend…whatever may ever happen you and I are still friends" Before Malon went back resting, since she is still somewhat weakened by the loss of blood, she had told the scientist if Link was to come back, to wake her up no matter how late it was.

In Gerudo valley, Link finally reaches the underground caves leading to Lake Hylia, he had been walking almost the whole night and the light he had left is beginning to leave. He walks in the cavern; it was so humid, cold, dreary and there were some odd noises of creatures. Link almost felt that something was following him through the darkness. What he did not know, is that there were rumors that the caves were home to some monsters that came out in the night, but then again it was just a rumor because no one had enough sense of stupidity to actually go into the caves at night. Link was not worried; he thought he could deal with whatever came his way, no matter what. Just then, the creature that is following him decides that it was done fooling around with him, and decides to attack. The beast is of black color with appalling features, it has large claws that are sharp to the very end, grotesque fangs that makes one cringe at the sight, as if you were seeing Michael Jackson face-to-face, it has large yellowish, glowing eyes, it is about the size of a white wolfo, whom are bigger than the forest wolfos. It's thick black hide is the perfect defense against most weapons, for the exception of the sword of evil's bane and some other ones, the creature was a mythical Death Wyvern, there were rumored to have gone extinct in the age when the sages put a seal on the Sacred realm (from LoZ: A Link to the Past), but this one managed to survive without the dark energy of the Sacred realm.

The creature lets out a battle roar to initiate its attack; Link notices this (how the hell could you not?) and unsheathes his sword. The D.W (Death Wyvern) strikes from above Link, and slashing at Link's sword trying to disarm him. Link dodges the attack and counters with a parry attack, the D.W dodges it and grapples the wall with its claws. It started to ascend on the cave walls, this works as an advantage for the creature, seeing as how the shadows conceal its black hide. Link can not see a thing, so he stops and starts listening in order to see if he could hear the D.W climbing the cavern walls. He felt a weak breeze passing to his left, he slashes but he hits a cavern wall. Link is starting to grow inpatient, it had been 10 minutes since the D.W had attacked him.

What he did not know was that the creature was right above his head, the dam thing was making Link look like an idiot; however, unlike Link the creature was not stupid, it was biding its time to see if Link would be stupid enough to sheathe his sword; therefore, leaving Link vulnerable for an attack. Link; however, is in deep thoughts (holy crap, Link can think!), "I could use the light arrows to see if can find that thing, but then again sheathing my sword could leave me vulnerable to an attack. What to do? Link then flashes a smile, "Nayru's love." Nayru's love emits light as it was cast, also protecting him at the same time, Link starts to cast the spell, he does the Nayru's love stance and the bright blue light surrounds Link. The creature bellows at the sight of the light, the D.W does not like the light, and was therefore forced to retreat, at least for now. Link starts running to try to get out of the cavern before the effects of Nayru's love ran out, but unfortunately for Link, Vslasher is a bastard and wants to see Link be beaten up, so Vslasher is going to make the effects of Nayru's love end ……. now!

Link is once again in engulfed in darkness, the only light that was visible was the very weak light of the torches, but those were not enough to keep away the D.W. As soon as the D.W realized that the effects of the spell ran out, it goes after Link with a vengeance, the D.W rushes towards Link and lands a devastating slash to Link's back, but luckily for Link it had backhanded him with its umm… claw hand thingy... Link stumbles forward and crashes into a nearby column, the D.W then climbs the wall and does triangle jump to the other wall. This causes the D.W to gain momentum and also confusing Link, since the walls caused an echo throughout the cavern. Link is really in for it now, the creature lets out a harsh cry, which meant it was feeding time… (Vslasher smiles, oh boy pizza, oh wait its just hamburgers, o0 …hamburgers, sweet!)

Link is pissing in his pants now; he is thinking "Im too young to be molested!" (hah, tell that to Michael Jackson, he would be on your ass like George Bush on an oil well), the D.W finally strikes from Link's right side. Luckily, for Link he had his Hylian shield protecting him from the attack and causing the creature to go on a rebound. Since the creature is on the rebound from the impact of the steel shield and its claws, Link takes advantage of this opportunity by charging to towards the D.W. The D.W takes notice of this and uses its black, thick tail to smack Link across the cave tunnel. Link had not even gotten up when the D.W begins attacking him again. Link is forced to roll out of the way, but the D.W stays on his tail like Michael Jackson at a little kid's birthday party.

Link Is now to the point were he is very, very, very exhausted from the never-ending brutality of the D.W. (However, since Vslasher cannot kill Link off, seeing as he is an important person in his story, Vslasher decides to give Link a break. Morning is about to break in, 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..) The light of the morning sun breaks out and floods the cave, as if it was a Six flags on a High School field trip, filled with horny teenagers and shitty teachers. (Vslasher smiles I cant help it I love making fun of things, like the president of the U.S.A, whose name I wont even bother in mentioning, Rosie O' Donnell, Michael Jackson and some others as well) The D.W groans as it was teenager out of whip cream, knowing that it had lost its prey due to the fact that it could not stand the dam light! (ahem.. Ill get a hold of myself now… I just cant live without whip cream on my ice cream or on another certain thing, looks at Diane, umm no, not like that! Ahh blah, I give up you, can kill me now Diane -.- moments later R.I.P. Omar, A.K.A. Vslasher on a tombstone) Link sighs in relief, he is glad that painful experience was over, (all thanks to the twisted humor of Vslasher! umm .. were was I? oh, that's right! wait a minute, aren't I supposed to be dead?) Link still has to walk a few more minutes before he can get to Lake Hylia.

This; however, does not discourage our hero, who by the way has pissed in his tights, nevertheless he still continues to walk with the last shred of dignity he still had left, which was…umm (Vslasher thinks…he peed in his pants.. got beaten up.. acted like an idiot, wait that's anatomically incorrect, he is an idiot! …has not gotten laid…got beaten up by a gay, pink, fluffy pillow… cried like a sissy boy one time…umm nope, Link no longer has any shred of dignity left, well at least the fact that he hasn't gotten ass rammed by Michael Jackson, remains, ill give him that, but that might change…heh). Link reaches Lake Hylia, but now he has to go down a steep ledge and he does not have enough energy for it; nevertheless, he is forced by the author, Vslasher to climb down the steep ledge, causing him to lose his balance and to take an unexpected bath in the cold morning water of Lake Hylia. Link shudders as he gets out of the freaking cold ass water, continuing his way towards the scientists crap shack, a few minutes later he reaches the crap shack, he knocks the door, waiting for the scientist to open the door. 


	11. Dodongo Cavern

(i do not own Zelda or any characters that dont belong to me)

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade Chapter 9: Dodongo Cavern

Prologue: Link has finally reached Lake Hylia, after managing to get away from a Death Wyvern, which is a creature from the Sacred realm that fed of the darkness of the Sacred realm, before The Hero of Time (in LoZ: Link to the Past) sealed Ganon away in the Sacred realm and took the Triforce in order to restore the Golden Realm, this was about 100 years ago, the matter of fact was that this creature is now a legendary creature and Link is bound to fight it once more. However Link, Dark Link or Shadow Link as I prefer, Malon, Rhekai, Clarisse and Japas have heard a strange voice saying to them, "Find me…look at me…Cut to pieces inside you….find me.." what could this voice be, and more importantly why is it talking to these people?

Link knocks on the laboratory door, Malon hears the door being knocked and gets up enthusiastically hoping it would be Link (However, I am not going to be an ass and make Link disappear or anything). Link is tired and weary, his back is aching from that backhand the D.W gave him, the door opens and Malon appears in front of the door. She sees Link in front of her and hugs him as if it was George Bush hugging a playboy bunny. Link; however, is not up for hugs and moves away from Malon. Malon is hurt by his gesture of unfriendliness, she begins to think that Link is angry at her for making him go through all the trouble of getting a King's Jewel. Malon resents the fact that Link has saved her so many times, she feels helpless like princess Zelda, and Zelda is a walking invitation to a kidnapping.

Link groans and lays down on the bed Malon was previously on, Link is in bad shape, he has various bruises, cuts, and to top it all off he might have a cold, because of his little early cold-water swim. Malon remembers her birthday and how wrong it went, she begins to get a bit mad at Link for this turn of events, since it almost got her killed. She decides to tell Link what she feels about him and this trip, but the fact that he does not want to hug her after she had tried to be nice did not help. Malon approaches Link in the good old-fashioned terminator style (Vslasher says in terminator voice: Ill be back! don't hurt me I felt a sudden urge… must kill Bush!), she says harshly, "Link we need to talk, now!"

Link gets up lazily and says, "Malon im sleeping, buzz off please…" Malon is insulted by his obnoxious attitude and says, "Link you listen to me now! Or else you're going to have to deal with the scorn of a woman!"(A/N: nothing is worse then the scorn of a women, there's simply nothing worse, it makes dudes feel weak, I know because my sister did it to me once, but knowing me so well, I prob. didn't even pay any attention lol, but I did feel bad for like the first 30 seconds I did pay attention lol, im immune to it hah except the little googly eyes chicks do, that still works on me, stupid pretty eyes!) Link responds offensively, "Sadly Malon, you're not a women yet." (Ouchy, that's going to earn him a beating courtesy of Malon and it was made possible by Vslasher)

Malon is in a complete rage now, she grabs a random item that happens to be a gay, pink, fluffy pillow (don't ask why the scientist had one of those…) and whacks Link on the head with it. Link falls to the floor screaming, "What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy chick?" Malon stares at him in a fiery wrath, literally, she had tapped into her special gift, the ability to wield the flames of the eternal phoenix, and talk about bad timing for Link, since Malon is pissed off like hell, she might just fry him into a Link burger or sumthing. Link makes a face that says, "Oh shit!" Malon uses her newly discovered power and conjures a fiery blast hitting Link on the chest. (all I can say is, I think we are going to need some ice…and maybe some hamburger buns…) Link tries to calm Malon down, but to no avail nothing works, he continues dodging deadly fireballs.

He gets an idea, not a good one but ehh, what can you do Link is an idiot. He says, "Malon, I love you." (Aww how cute, but its going to get butchered soon enough, how? I have no idea.) Malon stops, looks at Link, and says, "You…you...love me?" Link nods and says, "Yea Mal, why do you think I asked your dad to let us go to Zora's domain alone?" Malon says, "You're kidding right? I mean you can't like me, I always though you liked Zelda, don't you?" Link responds, "No I never liked Zelda, all that crap she put me through and I never even got a hug or a kiss for saving Hyrule, all I got was a thank you, and that's crap and you know it." Malon runs towards her knight in crappy errr… with no armor, but unexpectedly, Vslasher makes Malon take a trip and she goes crashing into Link's "special area" head butting him in the crouch (lol, I tripped my sister just as she passed by lol, she landed on the sofa though…dam! I meant umm…. safety first! That's how I got this half-assed inspiration lol).

Link shouts in pain, "What are trying to do Malon, neuter me?" Malon blushes that she had "accidentally" (Vslasher knows she liked it though) stumbled into his precious regions and says, "Im sorry Link", but in the moment of weirdness and confusion she asks, "Want me to make the hurt feel better?" Hanhjoab happens to be up at that moment from all the commotion Malon and Link had made, he takes advantage of the opportunity by saying, "Do me first!" Malon and Link make a face like this: 0.O. Malon starts gagging, she says, "I meant Link! and I didn't mean it like that!" (although she did, Vslasher knows…hehe).

On death mountain,

Rhekai is getting ready for the tournament; he had decided to fight in honor of his family, after thinking for hours, finally resolving to this outcome. Then a certain Rito named Fido (The Rito equivalent of Mido) came up to Rhekai and says, "So you are going to fight for your family? Huh, it sounds to me you just want the money Rhekai, besides the goddesses knew you wouldn't be able to save your mother, just as you weren't able to save your father and sister, but I suppose that's what you get for being a fool, huh Rhekai?" Rhekai tries hard to hold his temper and says to Fido grimly, "Get away before I make you regret those words…" Fido, being the sissy coward that he was, ran off like George Bush when the army was drafting for the Vietnam war. Rhekai continues to prepare for the tournament as he let out a harsh gust of wind, eroding a nearby rock to dust. Rhekai is determined to win, no matter what had happened, not even the voice that he heard calling him would distract him…

In the Shadow Abyss,

S.L. is training on three stalfos knights, he slashes at them bitterly, but even with all that force, he still missed (authors notes: What is all that strength worth if you cant land a hit? strength is worthless without accuracy, just like being elected to be president, you have all that power, and yet George Bush cant seem to get anything right!). His anger with himself is distracting him, being defeated by a mere kokiri sage he felt like he was useless, weak causing it to get in the way of his true potential, and he knows it as well. The three stalfos knights surround him, two slash in unison while the other executes an overhead slash, S.L. back flips to dodge the two slashes, but fails to block the third slash; therefore, taking a direct hit by the stalfos knight's sword on the shoulder. S.L's anger increases, now that worthless monsters had harmed him; he unleashes a shock wave of darkness that the stalfos knights could not withstand, causing them to crumble under it. S.L. looks at his wound and put his hand over it, the wound was not deep enough to actually pose a threat, but even a little bleeding in a long time can go a long way, he heads towards the surface, so that he could go to the potion shop and purchase a red potion.

In Zora's domain,

Japas receives word of a fighting tournament in Death mountain from the Zora king, and decides to join it. Japas thought if he could at least win the tournament that, he could actually believe that he is the best Zora warrior in Hyrule and thus, finally accept being called that. He runs hurriedly towards the river linking to the river in the Hyrule town moat, he dives in and swims towards the entrance of Kakariko village.

In the kokiri forest,

Clarisse gets called by the Deku Tree, he had received word of a fighting tournament in Death mountain, he had decided to have Clarisse enter it. The Deku Tree felt that there was someone there she should meet, the voice had informed him that something was going to happen soon, and that it might happen in the tournament.  
Lord Jabun or Jabu Jabu, who was also informed by the voice, had told the king of the Zora's to make Japas enter, that he will also be needed In the tournament, but for what he was not told.

In Kakariko village,

S.L. had surfaced to the surface in Hyrule via connection to the well in Kakariko, seeing as how the well descended into darkness this was also used as a portal to Hyrule from the Shadow Abyss (Is also the same thing as the Dark realm). He takes notice of a flier that was announcing the fighting tournament in Death mountain, he is inert to react at first, but he decides to go check it out, as it might be of some use in his training. He moves quickly towards Death mountain, since the tournament was going to start at the break of night, and he could not afford to get there late.

On Death mountain,

Japas was already at the goron village, where registration to the tournament is being held, the gorons were surprised to see a zora up in a death trap such as Death mountain. Darunia (OoT players should know who this is, since I am assuming you have played most of the Zelda games) ; however, is impressed to see such a high spirit from someone who was susceptible to heat and cold, he promptly welcomes Japas and shows him around.

In the Lost Woods,

Clarisse makes her way to the goron city entrance in the Lost woods, where she ran into some wolfos. However, she dispatches them with ease, each wolfo with a earthen spire across its heart, laying on the floor rendered completely harmless. She smiles, and says, "What a bother…" , she continues to walk towards the tunnel with no hurry at all.

In Goron Village,

Japas and Darunia are talking and Japas brought up Link into the conversation, Darunia is surprised that he had met on of Link's friends, one would think of this as a weird coincidence. However, Darunia knows better than this, if Link is involved in something it usually involved something much deeper, and he hoped it DID NOT involve Ganondorf, since the Gerudo "king" is just a joke now, which is exactly what I think of the president.

On the summit of Death mountain,

Rhekai is looking at his mother's grave asking her to bring him luck, he is determined to win the tournament for his family. He says to out loud, "If it's the last thing I ever do for you, it will be to win this tournament mother, I know you would have wanted me to and hopefully this would make my father proud as well."

In Lake Hylia,

Link and Malon are getting lovey dubby and crap, when Link is called by Saria via telepathic connection to his ocarina. Saria tells Link that the Deku Tree had told her to tell him to go to Death mountain as soon as possible in order to join a fighting tournament taking place there, that he was going to meet some people there that would be helpful for fighting an upcoming evil. Link asks what the danger is, but Saria tells him she knows nothing of what it was nor, did the Deku Tree. Link nods and says, "I'll be there soon then…" "Malon, are you going to come?" asks Link, she nods and says, "Yes, of course you will probably need me, so I might as well join too." Link hesitates on the matter of Malon coming along, but she had that new power so for the moment being he had to take her with him, he had no choice besides he was going to need his strength and he did not need Malon trying to make a BBQ out of him for not wanting her to come with him.

Link plays Epona's song, and Epona then appeared from the last place Link had tried to call her, Malon nuzzles Epona's nose, Epona neighs in happiness. Link mounts Epona urging Malon to get on, since they had to leave A.S.A.P. Link gives Epona a soft kick and Epona starts galloping towards Death Mountain. By the time Link and Malon had gotten to the main entrance of Lake Hylia, the debris from the fallen structure had been cleared off to the side by the Hylian carpenters.

On Death mountain,

It is two hours before night, and registration to the tournament is nearly closed. Link and Malon run towards Goron village in order to get there in time to enroll. Nevertheless, they make it in time and had finished the registration, the qualifying round was going to be in Dodongo cavern in order to see who was able to survive a fight with an adult Dodongo and retrieve a tail from one. Clarisse approaches the registration table in order to enroll, she notices that Link had the Master Sword with him. She finishes her registration, she approaches Link and Malon from behind, she says to Link, "Excuse me, but by any chance do you know the Deku Tree?"

Link turns around surprised and says, "Yes, why do you ask?" Link notices that the girl is wearing Kokiri attire and says, "Wait, are you kokiri?" Clarisse smiles and says, "Yes, so you do know the Deku tree, so then you must be Link, the Hero of Time. The Deku tree told me id be meeting you here, he sent me here to enter the tournament, but for what reasons I don't know.." Link says, "I got a telepathic call from Saria, the sage of the Forest, who is also my friend, saying that the Deku Tree wanted me to come to Death mountain to join the tournament in order to meet some people who would help me out in fighting a upcoming evil.."

Clarisse says, "I am so rude, I did not introduce myself, my name is Clarisse, its nice to meet you." Link says, "It isn't a problem, you already know my name, but this is Malon, she can conjure fire, isn't that weird?" Clarisse is in shock upon hearing this, she says excitedly, "So you are the one whom the phoenix chose to wield the eternal flames, I have been granted the ability to control the earth element, thanks to Mother earth or Gaia as some call her, but where are the wind, shadow and water controllers?" If we are here they should be here too, I recall a legend to were there were five beings who collaborated in order to fight an evil that threatened to destroy Hyrule, it was the reincarnation of death and destruction. However, I know that person is here or I would feel his or her presence…" Malon says, "But if there were only five people who controlled a certain element, then why is Link here? He can't control wind, water or the shadows, so why does he have to be here?" Clarisse says "I suppose Link comes in as the hero told by this old Sheikah poem",

"In Hyrule where the shadows rise,  
One sword, one hero,  
Lives shall be changed,  
One for the endless shadows, for the never-ending sky,  
For mother earth, for the eternal flames,  
for the deep, cold sea, and for death and destruction,  
The hero will be undone,  
The faith of the people will be lost,  
When all looks dark who will come?  
No one will come…  
Hyrule is forever lost in the ages of shadows…  
Let the rivers of blood pour in Hyrule,  
For the shadows are growing, In the never ending sorrow that is Hyrule" (Note: This is a repeat of the Chapter 4 poem)

"I am guessing Link is the hero that wields the sword, that changes those peoples life's somehow…which would mean that he is probably going to need you, the others and me, Malon in order to fight the evil.." Link says in contempt, "I have seen this poem before, I saw it in a cave near The Lake Hylia entrance, were I fought a Death hand." Clarisse has an expression on complete astonishment, she says, "Then a portal to the Shadow Abyss is there! From that portal you can access the Dark Realm, but then that means…oh no!

That means undead creatures are surfacing to Hyrule, and that means we could be facing a legendary creature… Which we cannot defeat with the Master sword alone…We will also need the Liryxn Blade, which melds light and darkness together. With the Master sword we would only be able to defeat it temporarily, as the creature can drain the dark energy from the Dark Realm healing itself …"

Link asks Clarisse, "How do you know all of this?" Clarisse smiles and says, "I did my homework, unlike you." Link says, "We had homework?" Malon and Clarisse both groan at Link's incapacity to understand idioms, Link asks in confusion, "What did I do?" Malon smacks Link on the head, we hear a hollow thud. Link says, "What, my minds on air, besides this whole poem has me thinking… If I am the hero then what does "The hero will be undone", mean? Clarisse is about to say something when a Goron (or morons as I call them) announcer says that the preliminary rounds were going to start in five minutes and that the participants should be going to Dodongo cavern right now.

In Dodongo cavern,

The participants are gathered, as follows:  
Link, Shadow Link, Rhekai, Clarisse, Malon, Japas, a goron named Lou, Ernest who was a Hylian elite guard, a Gerudo warrior named Ashanti, a female ranger expert named Diane, a Strange warrior named Vulskah, a bodybuilder named Robert, who wielded a mace, a woman named Leona, who wielded a dagger, a surprise Character! Zelda, and bunch of random, worthless characters. Japas sees Link and runs towards him, Japas says to Link, "Hey Link, whats up? what are you doing here? Link explains to Japas what was going on, Japas says, "Incredible, So the Deku Tree sent you here? I was sent here by Lord Jabun." Link says, "Well it makes sense that you are the water controller, after all you are a zora." Japas says, "So I am supposed to help you out in a fight with evil huh? How cool is that, I finally get to fight side by side with you." Malon says, "Yeah, Clarisse is the earth controller, I am the fire controller, now all we need is the wind and shadow wielders."

Zelda spots Link and decides to go talk to him, she approaches him and says, "So you were told to come here as well Link? I was told by a voice to come here, because I would be needed here, that it was my destiny." Link is startled by her appearance, remains calm he says, "Well I suppose we are going to have to watch out for each other huh? I mean if that evil comes here, we have to be on guard…"

Shadow Link is looking around the cavern where he notices that Link and his nemesis, Clarisse were in the tournament as well. He grumbles, "Stupid, demented egotistical Kokiri, I hope I get to fight her in this tournament, I want to ram my sword up her ass so bad! (note: He still likes chicks and he has a crush on Clarisse, oh and sword has a double meaning in the previous sentence, if you didn't catch my drift)."

The goron announcer says, "On your marks, get set, go!" The warriors start running around the cavern to see who could find a Dodongo to slaughter and to retrieve a tail from. Link tells his companions that he knew where most of the Dodongo were, seeing as he had gone through this dungeon already, he leads them across the bridge leading to the right side of the cavern. Then the beamos shoots an energy beam at the group, Zelda unfortunately (Vslasher is on the floor L.M.F.A.O. unfortunately hahaha, we all know I don't mean that) gets hit on the leg, she is hurt badly and faints from the pain. Link walks towards her and tells Japas to carry her, since they cant leave her here to die (not just yet anyways). He tells them to be ready for anything they are going to go deep into the cavern now, as a sudden gush of wind is heard pass over the group, enveloping the area in shadows…..


	12. Death

Okay, here is the chapter where Zelda is finally killed off. I know, for once I am actually happy I killed her off, but im sure I could have killed her off in a better way, but blah. Who am I to complain, oh wait that's right im the freaking author! ahem So please, review when you finish reading this chapter, I will give you a cookie or sumthing, lol and plus you'd be making a certain author feel good about killing Zelda off, which would bring better chapters of the story )

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade

Chapter 10: Death (Finally)

Prologue: Link and Malon have reached Death Mountain, where they meet Clarisse, Japas, and Zelda, who join Link in the upcoming battle versus evil. What they do not know is that Shadow Link is there on Death Mountain and has joined the tournament, and Rhekai, whom has not met Link or the rest of the group. In addition, there are some mysterious characters that have also joined the tournament, who they are and what they want is unknown for now. The tournament takes place in no place other then Dodongo Cavern, where Link's OoT quest to find the spiritual stone of fire led him five years ago (Or twelve, if you count the whole going forward in time sequence). As the group goes into the cavern, Zelda is harmed by a Beamos and knocked out cold by the force of the beam, also as they progressed thru the dungeon, a shadow has been following them…what could it be?

The group is walking slowly as Link leads them through out the volcanic-dessert like dungeon. Link feels a presence following them, Clarisse is about to state that as Link interrupts her and says, "I know, something is following us… stay calm and close to me." Clarisse sulks, crudely saying, "Fine Mr. Stiff thighs," Link makes a face (-.-) and says, "Wait… how did you know I was…?" Clarisse responds sarcastically, "Come on Link, it's not like its hard not to see that lump in your tunic." Link is about to say, why are you looking at that spot, when Clarisse interrupts him and shouts, "Link! Watch out!" Link turns around as a Lifalfo swung its sword at an inattentive Link. For being a dumbass, and not paying attention, Link is hit on the head with the hilt of the Lifalfo's sword. Link grabs his forehead and runs around the room babbling, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," and finally an owee! Malon looks at her so called "Hero" and slaps her forehead, as she thinks, "That moron! Well, at least he's my moron," as she grows happy, warm (not that kind of warm), and crap from the thought of having Link as her boyfriend. Clarisse uses an earth bolt on the Lifalfo, paralyzing it in its place and allowing Japas to slice it in half with an overhead fin slash, that had an emphasis on sharpness. Japas picks Zelda back up, suddenly there is a faint roar heard through out the cavern, the group stays silent for a while and eventually gets around to start moving again.

They were now in the second floor above the big Dodongo skull, where an inscription read, "Big, dead Dodongo, when your eyes see red a new way will open." Link says to the group, "Ignore that, we don't need to go into that room, the other chamber is just ahead." Clarisse is bored, she decides to talk to Japas, "So, what can you do?" Japas is confused by her sudden question; nevertheless, he responds, "Well as you can see I have sharp fins, I can release them like boomerangs. I can also use magic to create a barrier of electricity around my body, and I can now summon water geysers and control water (kind of like the one celled amoeba, Morpha), due to the fact that my powers have awakened, because of strange that strange voice." Clarisse says ecstatically and boastingly, "Well, I sure hope we get to have a fight someday, you seem to be strong, but not as strong as I." Japas smiles and says, "Well you sure are confident, considering you are a Kokiri, but if you can fight better then you can talk, I suppose you may have a chance in actually winning."

Clarisse's mouth gapes in amazement, she had just gotten zinged by freaking zora Link calls Fish Fry, this had to be the most embarrassing thing she had ever dealt with, and Japas knew it. Japas smiles in triumph, knowing he just had beaten Clarisse in her own game, that made him feel like he was on top of the food chain, which technically he wasn't, because we know people eat fish (well except me, I don't eat fish or pork, and im not Jewish!), and well… Japas is considered a fish lol.

The group arrives in a room full of baby Dodongo eggs, with their mothers guarding the nests. (If you think about it, having a preliminary round that involves killing off dodongos is a great way to reduce dodongo induced threats to gorons…hey! for once the gorons did something smart, lol!) Link hacks at one of the dodongos slashing it tail off, causing an explosion a few seconds later. However, the other dodongo mothers noticed that intruders were in the room and recognized them as a threat to their babies or eggs safety. They charge at Link unleashing their fiery breath at him (Vslasher says, yo, dodongos! ever heard of tic tac's?).

Malon does not want to have a crispy Link as a boyfriend, so she unleashes a fiery blast of her own at the dodongos, causing an immediate explosion on contact, severing the dodongos head of into a bloody, and pulpy mess of guts and brains, but the tail, miraculously remained intact. Clarisse proceeds to get her own dodongo tail, she conjures a stalagmite that penetrates the dodongo from underneath, making a hole through its stomach causing it to roar, bloody murder. Link remembers that they also need a dodongo tail for Zelda as well, so he attacks a nearby dodongo. This dodongo; however, is having a bad day and is not going to take crap from Link. The dodongo mother aggressively swings her tail at Link's legs, causing him to lose his balance and to land on his face.

Link says, "Dam, who knew mother dodongos had P.M.S. problems too." Japas made a disgusted face and said to Link, "Dude, there are chicks here!" Link looks to Malon and Clarisse who are giving him a death stare, Link sweat drops and says, "Just kidding!" and laughs stupidly, just how our so called "president" does. Japas has yet to retrieve his own tail, due to the little annoyance of having to carry Zelda around, he tells Clarisse to look after Zelda while he got his own tail.

As Link deals with the pissed off mother dodongo, Japas finds a dodongo to slaughter for its tail, he makes quick work of the dodongo, since his boomerangs are very hard to block when you have nothing to block them with. The dodongo lets out a small roar of agony and slumps over in a bloody and yet, somehow in a satisfying way to Japas, dead. As for Link, he still dealing with the pissed off dodongo, finally after ten minutes he sees opening and lunges at the dodongo's head, just as it was preparing for a flame breath attack. The dodongo; however, had other plans, as it unleashed its fiery wrath on Link, how's that for flaming anger?

Link manages to take out his Hylian shield just in time to block the creatures last mustered (and no, I was not trying to spell mustard, my sister told me that I spelled mustard wrong, im like shut up -.- that's mustered, as in gathered!) effort to turn Link into a steakout (lol, you should get this as if the common stereotype that cops are pigs, but it's a stupid police pun joke, blah… stakeout and steakout get it?).

In another part of the cavern,

Rhekai; however, is having a tad of a hard time finding a dodongo, he had never been inside the Dodongo's cavern and never actually fought a monster, just other warriors. He walks to the room where the baby dodongos pop out of the ground and charge towards you, trying to blow you up. He dodges the little nuisances and summons a mild gust of wind blowing the tiny baby bombs or "terrorist suicide bombers" as George Bush would call them, to the wall causing tiny explosions that crack the wall. Rhekai advances to the next room, where there are some torches and three dodongos; however, Ashanti was already in there, slaughtering a dodongo with her twin scimitars. Rhekai shouts to her, "Save some for me will you?" Ashanti smiles and says, "Not afraid to talk to strangers I see." Rhekai responds, "Well its not like you could do much, I mean your battle stance is lacking, and that can get you killed."

Ashanti smiles at the comment and says, "Well then, show me how a good stance is then." Rhekai responds with a smirk, "Gladly," as he takes a stance similar to Ryu, from Street Fighters. Ashanti smiles and looks at him with amusement, "Well looks like someone knows their battle poses, but I suppose that comes natural to a poser." Rhekai thinks to himself, "Heh, so sassy, I kind of like her, she seems to be as every bit as competitive as I am." He smiles and says, "Well I suppose, especially when I can do this," Rhekai shouts, "Tempest!" as a sudden harsh wind blew the remaining dodongos to the wall, killing them on impact causing the wall to crack even more. Ashanti stands there amazed at the power she had just seen.

Rhekai says, "So, what do you think of that?" Ashanti replies, "Impressive, I never seen anyone that could do that, not even Ganondorf could do that." Rhekai says, "Well, he is a douche and the only thing that made him strong was the Triforce of power, without it he is nothing." Ashanti responds, "I agree, some people don't deserve to have that kind of power, and certainly not an idiot like Ganondorf (or George Bush for that matter)." Rhekai says to Ashanti, "Lets go, we got what we needed, besides I am hungry and I am sure that you are too." Ashanti smiles and asks, "Is that an invitation to dinner?" Rhekai replies laughing, "If you'd like it to be one." Ashanti smiles and replies, "Sure, why not? you seem nice and friendly, and I wouldn't mind having you around as entertainment." Rhekai smiles, "Who's the one that's getting too friendly now, ehh?" Ashanti laughs and says, "You bring out the friendliness in me," the two then walkout of the cavern with the dodongo tails.

Outside of the dodongo cavern,

As for Diane and the warrior Vulskah, they are discussing the tournament, "So when shall we strike?" asks Diane. Vulskah replies, "Not now, we need to wait so that we can make finding the ones we need to take down easier." Diane says, "Im bored, these pestilences they call monsters are weak, they pose no danger, they are even weaker than that idiot George Bush." Vulskah responds passively, "Remember, we are not here to kill, we can't jeopardize the objective, or we won't get what we desire." Diane responds as she tosses the dodongo tails to Vulskah, "I know, but I want to fight someone that is worthwhile of our strength." Vulskah says coldly, "All in due time Diane… all in the right time…"

In the entrance of the cavern,

Robert, who had quite a bit of experience dealing with monsters is having an easier time then the goron Lou, and his friends, Ernest and Leona. Leona is a trained assailant for the king of Hyrule, but she never had to actually fight head to head, she was used to sneaking up on her prey. Ernest is an elite guard, who is also part of the king of Hyrule's generals. Robert is a guard to the Hyrule castle, and has been a long time friend of Lou, who he had trained with, including Leona and Ernest. The four usually hanged out when off duty and were very close to each other. Leona says to the three men, "Let's go we are done here, no use in hanging out in a creepy cavern." Robert laughs and says, "What's the matter Leona? Afraid of the dark?" Leona frowns and says, "No, im afraid if I stay here any longer, I will get used to not seeing your face in the dark and might want to stay here." Robert laughs and says, "Was that an insult or a compliment?" Ernest and Lou laugh, Leona has a face plastered on her that says im not amused (-.-), she then says, "You guys are morons." All three of the men look at each other and say in synch, "Is it that time of month already?" Leona charges at the men, kicks all three of them on the chin and says, "Shut it!" Robert says jokingly, "Dam, these twenty year olds have a temper don't they?" Ernest and Lou nod in agreement, as Leona went towards the exit, Ernest then says, "And Yet, I kinda like her."

In another section of dodongo cavern,

Shadow Link; however, seems to enjoy being in the cavern, "Ahh, this place feels like home to me, shadows everywhere, no disturbances or problems." S.L. continues to walk slowly in the room where the blade traps were, he steps into the maze when one of the traps came towards him, he jumps out of the way, as he shouts, "What the bloody hell?" (yea I know, I made him sound British) S.L. brushes his shirt off and says, "Okay, maybe this place isn't were I would like to live…" Just then, a fire keese attacks S.L, but he effortlessly sent a small shock wave of dark energy towards the keese, dismantling it on contact. Shadow Link says, 'What a pity, I just barely received these new powers and so far I have not met anything worth a challenge." As he keeps walking towards the room where the bridge was, he notices that the entrance to the big dodongo skull, had red eyes. Shadow Link is curious to see what this was about, he went over to the inscription that that depicted, "Big, dead dodongo, when your eyes see red a new way will open."

Shadow Link thought this was interesting so he touches the inscription, that touch causes a mechanism of some sort to trigger the dodongo skull to open up. However, since the dodongo cavern had been cracked by the dodongos that Rhekai's gust blew to the walls causing them to blow up, and the effects of Clarisse's earlier Earth fissures (from chapter 7: Endless Struggles, remember her fissures made the tectonic plates to move) the cavern started to crumble.

Robert and his friends had taken presence to the trembling inside the cavern and quickly made it outside to the entrance of the dodongo cavern, as for Diane and Vulskah, they had already made it outside a long time ago, Rhekai was with Ashanti eating lunch and discussing their past battles. The only people that hadn't made it out were Link, his friends and Shadow Link.

Shadow Link looks stupidly as the cavern entrance is blocked by a mountain of ruble, he was stuck in the cavern with no way out, he looks blankly at the covered entrance and says, "Shit!" Link and his friends run to see if they could get out of the cavern, but to no avail they had been blocked off, they then saw Shadow Link by the covered entrance. Link says to Shadow Link, "Hey, what did you do?' Shadow Link responds, "Well, Look who it is, it's the Brady bunch!" Clarisse says, "Who are you supposed to be? you are dressed in black, Are you trying to be Michael Jackson?"

Shadow Link says disturbed, "Holy crap no, id rather be Marylyn Manson for that matter." The group laughs at Shadow Link, Clarisse then asks, "So, you came for another ass kicking then?" Besides Clarisse and Shadow Link, everyone else is confused, Link asks, " Wait, you know him?" Clarisse responds, "Yeah, he came into the kokiri forest and attacked me, but luckily he was too weak to do anything bad." Shadow Link frowns, "Hey that's not true, I managed to ummm… uhh, hold on a second, I know I did something…"

Clarisse laughs and says, "Yeah, you licked my shoes clean!" Japas smiles and decides to take the opportunity of making fun of Shadow Link, he says, "Hey mind licking clean my boots?" Shadow Link says menacingly, "Shut it, before I make sushi out of you." Malon laughs and says, "Please it's a four on one, save it Shadow Link or I might just make you solid again (If you don't get it, its because Shadow Link is pure Shadows sort of like a gas, so causing him to be heated would result him in turning from a gas to a liquid, and from that to he would cool to a solid! I paid too much attention in chemistry..." Shadow Link looks down and says, "Im pretty solid right now though, I like dirty talk." Malon makes a sickened face, runs towards Link, and buries her head into his chest saying, "Ewww!" 

Link pats her head and says, "There, There." Malon lisps her lip, makes a puppy eyed look, and says adorably, "Make him go away, please?" Link says with a sigh, "Sorry Mal, I cant, I just figured something out, he's the shadow elemental." Malon says outraged, "You can't be serious right? I mean he's evil and stuff, plus he has a sick mind." Clarisse says, "Sadly, I have to agree with Link, because if Link is the good part of two parts, then that means his counterpart, being Shadow Link is the one who belongs in the shadows, which makes him the Shadow elemental." Malon says aggravated, "You mean we have to work with him?" Japas responds, "It would seem so…" Shadow Link looks at the group in confusion and asks, "Im doing what now?" Link explains to Shadow Link the situation.

"So unless we don't work together, this world is going to be engulfed in darkness, by a dark power." Shadow Link says, "How do you know its not me?" Clarisse responds, "It's true that you have grown stronger since the last time I kicked your sorry ass, but yet you could never enslave this world with that power alone. You would need to make a pact with the Dark lord, but then that would involve giving him a soul, something you do not possess." Shadow Link says sarcastically, "Gee thanks, I feel much better about being born into darkness now, but one more thing, how are you going to convince me to help you guys out?" Link says, "Well if you do help us out and promise to stay out of trouble…" Shadow Link interrupts him and asks, "What kind of trouble?" Link looks at him seriously and says, "Any, kind of trouble, you will be able to go around as you wish upon Hyrule and live peacefully with no worries of causing panic." Shadow Link says, "Im still not convinced…"

Link states, "If you don't help us out, even you will not be able to withstand that darkness and everything, as in everything will die." Shadow Link thinks, "Dam if I do not help I will cease to exist, and so will Clarisse…" Shadow Link says slowly, "Fine ill help, but don't expect me to take any hits for you guys. (He didn't say chicks though, loophole!)" Link smiles and says, "Good, glad to see you care about someone." as Link looks at Clarisse. Shadow Link grows a bit nervous and says to himself, "Oh shit how does Link know I like her? Maybe I should stop staring at her breasts…" Link looks around and says, "The exits are blocked, there is only one way out now…" The group all look at Link and say, "Which way?" Link says in a voice that does not show too much thrill, "We have to fight the Dodongo king…" The group looks surprised and Japas says, "Wait you mean we have to fight a dinosaur thing that's been alive for more than 300 years?"

Link states coolly, "Hey I fought my ass off for that princess you have right there, I beat it once before, it shouldn't be so hard again." The group is relieved, Malon says, "Let's go then, I have to use the little girl's room." Shadow Link says in his perverted ways, "If you want some help you can call me, ill help you up." Malon looks at S.L with wide-open eyes, and throws a fireball at him, he dodges it and says, "Hey I know your hot, but keep it to yourself." Malon is now perturbed by his comments, she says coldly, "I swear, if you don't stop I will ram Link's Master sword up your ass!" The group shudders at the thought, as Shadow Link screams, "Ackk! No, please don't, ill stop, just don't call Michael Jackson on me." Malon smiles and says, "That's better." Link smiles nervously and says, "Let's go."

On the outside of dodongo cavern, Darunia is trying to clear the ruble with his fellow goron brothers, but it is not going well. A Goron says, "Big brother we have to get them out soon, or they will run out of air. Darunia nods and says, "Call in some more of our brothers and see if you can find some bomb flowers around…, Link hang in there buddy."

The group walks around the cavern, they arrive at the entrance of the boss's lair, Link says, "Get ready and don't get scared alright?" Malon nods, Shadow Link yawns, Japas strains a bit with the weight of having to carry Zelda on his back, Clarisse is calm and serene, like she normally would be if she were in kokiri forest. Link opens the door and walks in, but the King Dodongo is not in there, instead there was a skeleton of the king dodongo. Suddenly the skeleton absorbs a shadow, it is possessed and it starts moving it forms the shape of the king dodongo. Clarisse shouts out that an evil force is controlling the skeleton, and Link says, "This was not what I was expecting." The skeleton roars and the door closes on the group trapping them with the Skeleton dodongo, as it charges towards the group.

The Skeleton Dodongo lets out a black mist that Shadow Link identifies as a Darksoul grasp. Shadow Link says that if it took effect on someone who was downed, that it would drain that person's soul. Link looks at Japas and says, "Wake her up now!" Unfortunately, the creature had other plans for Zelda; it tackles Japas into a wall, knocking him out cold in the process. The creature grabs Zelda with its bony claws, slashes at her unconscious body, tearing her dress up and cutting thru her delicate skin. Zelda shrieks in horror as she wakes up from the sudden jolt of pain, the creature continues slashing at her weak defenseless body and finally lets her drop to the floor.

Link runs towards Zelda, takes out a red potion in order to heal her, but the skeleton dodongo lets loose one of its ribs and drops it on Zelda's body. The snapping of her bones was like hearing someone popping those little plastic bubbles wrap; which are always fun to pop, as Zelda screams in agony. When Link reaches her crushed body, Zelda still has little bit of life in her body, she says to Link, "Link, don't let the evil take Hyrule in its hand, stop it, even if it's the last thing you do, please…for...the …people…" She then coughs out blood, and says, "Link your standing on my hand." Link says stupidly, "Oops, my bad." Zelda closes her eyes, and gave in to the death upon her soul. Link clenches his fists in anger and says, "Let's finish this thing, now!" The group nods sadly, as they prepare for an unforgettable fight…  
Okay, tell me if you liked how I killed Zelda by being crushed, seriously I cannot think of a worse way to die that does not involve having every single bone in your body being crushed to dust. I honestly can't; even being burned alive may be less painful then having your whole body crushed and living for a few minutes to feel the pain and having Link standing on your hand too, lol. Anyways, I thank you for reading this installment of The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade and I hope you stay tuned for future updates. Vslasher bids you farewell and please review, it would be greatly appreciated! 


	13. A Warriors Ordeal

Ok, so here we are Zelda is dead, Link is pissed off and Shadow Link is having a little problem containing his lust, also Clarisse has no clue that Shadow Link likes her and Japas has an "accident". sigh it's all good hehe. review after your done reading, please I implore or beseech you, whichever one you like. If you have any ideas youd like me to try Tell me and I will try to work em in somehow, but remember it wont happen unless you leave a review saying so, I cant read minds people! but if I could that would be great, especially in history, snore! and now to more insanity that can only be comprehended by me and a whole bunch of other people :P , and I would like to thank the last 2 people who reviewed! I appreciate the reviews!

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade

Chapter 11: A Warrior's Ordeal

****

Prologue: As Link and his friends go about the dodongo cavern, Shadow Link accidentally triggers the movement of the Giant, dead dodongo's skull. Which causes the cavern to collapse; therefore, leaving shadow Link, Link and his friends trapped inside the cavern. While Darunia tries to open the cavern from the outside, Link and his friends meet up with Shadow Link, which then Link realizes that Shadow Link is the shadow elemental. After having a discussion with Shadow Link, he finally agrees to help to save Hyrule from an imposing danger, Link promises Shadow Link that he would be able to live in the surface and that he would not be judged. As Link looks around the cavern it is clear that all the exits are blocked, but there is still one way out, they will have to defeat the King dodongo, which is then that a magic teleported will active, just like the one in LoZ: OoT. However, things do not go as they are expected and instead of fighting the King Dodongo, they are up against a possessed skeleton resembling the Dodongo king, who was slain earlier but by whom is not known …yet, which would explain the roar Link and his friends heard when Link got attacked by the Lifalfo. The possessed skeleton attacks Japas, whom was taking care of Zelda. The skeleton dodongo proceeds to slash at Zelda's unconscious body, she screams in utter agony. Zelda is released by the creature, Link dashes towards her, but the skeleton dodongo decides to finish Zelda off by shooting a sharp rib bone at her body, causing her body to be crushed instantaneously. Link reached Zelda's pancake like body, she said to him, "Link, don't let the evil take Hyrule in its hand, stop it, even if it's the last thing you do, please…for...the …people…" Zelda is gone, and with anger, Link says, "Let's finish this thing, now!" The group nods bravely, but also with sadness in their hearts, as they prepare for a unforgettable fight. (not, lol)

Link is in a complete rage, he slashes at the skeletons hard, bony legs, but to no avail, the creature is unharmed, Link shouts, "Argghh! Why is this not working?" Clarisse tries another earth bolt spell, but the creature's grand might is overpowers Clarisse's power. Japas is still out cold from the tackle, Malon is trying to wake him up, but it is not working. Shadow Link is preoccupied trying to find some sort of weakness, but he has no success, he says, "That thing may be a skeleton, but it has no fatal flaws…" Link responds aggressively, "Find one now!" Shadow Link responds calmly, "I suppose there may be a way…Link, do you have bombs?" Link responds, "Yes, why?" Shadow Link responds, "We have to do this quick, you see if the cave collapsed on us, then we are going to do what a cave does and cave it in (that was a very bad pun, I know)" Link nods with determination and without any amusement from Shadow Link's lame ass puns, he says, "Let's do this then."

(not, lol)Link is in a complete rage, he slashes at the skeletons hard, bony legs, but to no avail, the creature is unharmed, Link shouts, "Argghh! Why is this not working?" Clarisse tries another earth bolt spell, but the creature's grand might is overpowers Clarisse's power. Japas is still out cold from the tackle, Malon is trying to wake him up, but it is not working. Shadow Link is preoccupied trying to find some sort of weakness, but he has no success, he says, "That thing may be a skeleton, but it has no fatal flaws…" Link responds aggressively, "Find one now!" Shadow Link responds calmly, "I suppose there may be a way…Link, do you have bombs?" Link responds, "Yes, why?" Shadow Link responds, "We have to do this quick, you see if the cave collapsed on us, then we are going to do what a cave does and cave it in (that was a very bad pun, I know)" Link nods with determination and without any amusement from Shadow Link's lame ass puns, he says, "Let's do this then." 

Shadow Link nods in agreement and says, "Give me the bombs, you distract the creature, I know where I have to put them a lot more accurately than you do." Link hands him the bombs as he says, "Let's bring down this thing, and hard (but not too hard cause it may like it)." Link runs towards the skeleton dodongo and slashes at its legs; the skeleton dodongo takes notice of Link's pathetic attempt to fight it and goes after him. As Link distracts the skeleton dodongo, Shadow Link sets the bombs on the floor, after he is done setting the bombs up he shouts to Link, "Hey Link, im going to need you to get over here and lure the skeleton dodongo here! Also, your girlfriend over there needs to ignite the bombs in order to start a chain reaction." Link says worriedly, "Why her? Can't you do it?"

Shadow Link responds, "We don't have time, just do as I say and we will get out without having anymore problems." Link dodges a swipe from the skeleton, and says, "Fine, Malon! Listen, you are going to have to throw a fireball at the bombs on the floor, but do it when Shadow Link tells you too all right?" Malon is a bit troubled by this, she asks, "What, why?" Shadow Link says to her, "Don't worry he'll be fine, just as long as you don't hit him or miss." Malon says sarcastically, "Gee, thank you for making me feel better at throwing a fireball at a stack of bombs Link is going to be near…" Shadow Link says bluntly, "He's going to be fine, you worry too much red." Malon says a little bit annoyed, "Why can't you ignite the bombs?" Shadow Link responds annoyed, "Just do it red, you can worry about Link on your own time!"

Link had lured the skull dodongo to the designated area, he says to Malon, "Malon when I say _now_, throw the fireball!" Shadow Link shouts, "Do it now, it hasn't noticed the bombs yet!" Link yells, "Now Malon! Throw it now!" Malon hesitates a bit, as Link fights off the skeleton dodongo. Shadow Link urges her to throw the fire ball, because Link would not be able to hold his guard much longer. Malon says, defeated by her fear, "I can't….I just can't…" she drops to her knees and the fireball she was holding fizzled out. Shadow Link says to her angrily, "What are you doing red? Your going to get him killed, he cant hold that thing at bay much longer, ignite the bombs now!" Link says to Malon desperately, "Malon do it, do it now! Please ill be fine, just do it!" Clarisse tries to talk to Malon, "It's alright Malon, he'll be fine, don't worry." Malon gets up slowly and says sadly, "But…but... im afraid that if I ignite those bombs, Link might not make it…and I cant deal with that, its too hard..."

Link says, "Don't worry Malon, ill be fine I promise you I will be fine!" Malon gets up slowly and says, "I love you Link!" Link smiles and says," I love you too Malon, but please ignite the bombs so we can get out of here!" Malon slowly brandishes a flame in her hand and starts to make it bigger, she says, "When I say go, run out of the way!" Link nods his head and says, "Alright Mal!" Shadow Link says in a Australian accented voice, "Alright red, rid us of that ugly son of a bastard we got there, and do it pronto!" Malon nods her head and says, "That's the smartest thing you've said all day." Clarisse chuckles a little at the remark, Shadow Link makes a face and says, "That's not funny" Malon on the other hand was serious, she says to Link, "Move now!" She throws the fireball at the bombs on the floor, there was a loud explosion, but it pales in comparison to the bushwhackers club's "I hate George Bush" chants, hehe...

The bombs ignite in synchronization, causing a tremendous explosion, which caused the skeleton to blow up into little pieces of marrow and chards of bone to fly all over the place. Somewhere in the room Shadow Link screams in pain, "Aggh! Son of a bastard! My eye! stupid pieces of bone!" A few minutes later, when most of the smoke had cleared, Link is on the other side of the room standing and smiling at Malon. Shadow Link approaches her with his hand on his eye, he says to her, "Do me a favor red, next time you decide to get all mushy and stuff, do it when we aren't about to get smashed like the princess over there." Clarisse says to Shadow Link angrily, "Hey shut it you jerk, do you how hard it is to almost lose the person you love?" Shadow Link stands there quietly and mutters to himself, solemnly, "Someday… someday I will know how it feels to be loved…"

Japas starts to move, he was waking up, a few seconds went by, he finally got up and asks tiredly, "What did I miss?" Link and the others stand quietly as Clarisse helps him up. The group remembers what had happened before, Japas asks a bit confused, "Where is Zelda?" Link looks down at the floor and to the east side of the room. Japas looks in the direction Link was looking, he saw what had happened to Zelda. Japas looks at Link with sorrow in his eyes and says, "I am so sorry Link, its my fault she's gone, I couldn't protect her." Link says to Japas, "It wasn't your fault, it wasn't anyone's fault! We will just have to deal with it and so will her father, it was not our fault, we tried, what happened, happened; there is nothing we can do now."

As the group stands in the room having a moment of silence, the shadow that had possessed the skeleton dodongo appeared. The shadow took the form of a woman, who says mockingly, "Well done, but even with your powers you would be no match for the master, I am just a herald to his power, be warned, victory will not be so easy next time, im am not at full strength yet, this was a fluke of faith!" The women smirks at the sight of Zelda's crushed, lifeless body, and says, "Well… at least I managed to take out that annoying princess of yours, I guess that Dodongo King was worth the trouble of slaying and possessing. She laughs disdainfully at the group, as she says, "Remember me, I am Veran, sorcerer of Shadows! (she's from LoZ: Oracle of Ages) and I will not be defeated again!" She disappears into the shadows laughing maniacally, saying, "This world is ours for the taking, the Trinity Three has been dispatched by the master and when they arrive, they will finish you off!"

The group hastily steps into the light that appears in the middle of the room, Malon asks Link, "Are we going to leave Zelda's body here?" Link responds, "Its best to leave her body here… no one will disturb it, besides we cant get that bone out, if we tried to, it would destroy her remains…," Malon nods sadly, as the group is teleported to the bottom of Death mountain. Everyone in the group is wondering about Veran's words, but Shadow Link is not, he knows this is not a good sign.

Shadow Link says to the group, "That was Veran, the sorcerer of Shadows; over 200 years ago she took over the land of Labrynna. She brainwashed the Queen of Labrynna, Ambi, with the oracle of time, Nayru whom she had possessed. That allowed Veran to stop time and to open a portal to the past, she continued building the tower that the Queen was building, all in order to reach the heavens to claim a power that would increase her own. She worked with Twinrova and another servant of them, whose name was Onox. He was the ruler of another land named Holodrum, he took the oracle of seasons, Din as a prisoner. Causing the seasons in the land of Holodrum to be in complete chaos.

Together, the two spread darkness to those lands, causing major chaos and destruction, all in order to revive Ganon, which indeed they did manage to do, but a hero defeated both Veran and Onox. But, In order to revive Ganon Twinrova needed the blood of the princess of Hyrule, but the hero had rescued her from Twinrova's grasp, so Twinrova's last resort was to offer their body in order to revive Ganon, since the hero had defeated them as well. This substitution caused Ganon to come back as a mindless raging, brute that had nothing in mind other than to destroy anything without a thought, the hero managed to defeat Ganon with the Master sword, thus saving the lands of Holodrum, and Labrynna, from destruction, but the question of who or what revived Veran remains."

Everyone is amazed at the knowledge Shadow Link had bestowed on them. Clarisse says dazzled by this display of intelligence, "Wow, so you aren't as stupid as you look, with your knowledge, we could figure out what is happening and who the evil is." Shadow Link says flatly, "Don't bet on it, this is completely different than anything the heroes of old have had to deal with…I can feel it, the darkness is growing more and more by the second, its just a matter of time when the one we are looking for arrives, and it wont be pretty and if he can revive the dead, we will have our work cut out for us." Link smiles and says optimistically, "Hopefully we will be able to deal with it…if not Hyrule is done for, but we can't think that!"

Clarisse is thinking about Veran's words, she then asks Shadow Link, "Do you know anything about the Trinity three?" Shadow Link says hesitantly, "Well, only that they were beings with extraordinary powers, other than that the details are unknown, they were said to have disappeared when the dark realm was sealed." Clarisse says, "So you don't know what they look like?" Shadow Link says, "No, unfortunately the beings in the dark realm don't bother to take care in such things, they just remember beings for their strength, rather then looks." Link interrupts the little dark being 101 lessons and says, "We should go back to goron village, im sure Darunia must be trying to dig us out, let's hurry!" Malon cheers happily, "Okay, I'll follow! Lead the way!" Malon hugs Link and says to him, "Don't ever tell me to blow you up again, I won't do it, okay! (sadly, heh, sadly, this will not be the last time Link almost gets blown up, what? you cant blame me! im a pyromaniac! I like seeing things go boom! lol)" Link smiles and says, "I promise Malon, that you will not have to do that ever again," the group continues to walk towards goron village.

Morning had set in when the group had reached the entrance of the dodongo cavern; Darunia saw the group coming and could not believe what his weary eyes saw. Link shouted to Darunia, "You can stop digging now! We managed to get out already." Darunia quickly ordered his tired friends to stop and thanked them for their effort, as he walked towards Link and his friends hurriedly. Darunia said to the group, "Am I glad to see you are all right, I was worried that the cave-in killed you all." Link said, "No, we made it out just fine…well almost…" Darunia hesitated, he noticed that Zelda was not with them, he asked fearing the worst, "You…you… lost Zelda, didn't you?" Link looked at the down at the ground as Japas said, "She was killed, by a sorcerer named Veran." Darunia looked grimly at the group, "We have to tell the king…" Link said gloomily, "No, ill tell him myself…I can use my ocarina to teleport to the Temple of Light." Malon said alertly, "But what about the tournament?"

Link responded, "This is urgent, I have to tell him…besides if anyone should tell him it's me, I lived with them." Malon said in despair, "But he might blame you for her death! I can't have that, Im going with you!" Link said dejectedly, "No, you cant, it's my duty." Malon said stubbornly, "Im going with you, whether you like it or not!" Link sighed and gave in, he said, "Fine, you can all come. It will be easier to explain if all five of us are there." Shadow Link said in a sarcastic manner, "Yeah, im going to go up to the King of Hyrule and say; oops your daughter got killed by a huge ass skeleton, but me, Shadow Link, Ganondorf's creation tried to save her. Me, Shadow Link the alleged bad guy, hell you should just kill me now while your at it!" Clarisse smiled and said playfully, "I will comply." Shadow Link said, "It was a figure of speech, Heh what am I thinking you couldn't understand a joke even if George Bush was put right in front of your face (get it? George Bush equals a joke)." Clarisse said boastingly, "Oh yea, try me!" Shadow Link smirked perversely and said, "Too many people around, to try you," as he looked down at his "domain". Since Clarisse was not used to being hit on, looked about as confused as George Bush when his cabinet told him that he should declare a détente or cease-fire on Iraq, lol as if he knows the meaning of those words! Clarisse stared at Shadow Link and said, "Uhh.. show me later." Japas; however, could not help but burst out laughing at Clarisse's ignorance. Shadow Link smiled and said, "Alright come by later, ill be in goron village."

Clarisse approached Japas frustrated and said, "What's so funny huh, Mr. I wet my pants?" Japas frowns and says, "I did not wet my pants," he looks at his pants immediately and says with wide-eyes, "Oops, I did wet them, dam that skeleton dodongo! scared the piss out of me!" Clarisse bursts out laughing, Japas then says angrily, "Well at least Im smart enough to be able tell when someone is hitting on me." Clarisse stops laughing abruptly and says, "What are you talking about fish-sticks?" Japas smiles and says, "Oh come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed the way Shadow Link looks at you." Clarisse makes a bewildered face, and says, "He looks at me?" Japas nodded. Clarisse says with a bit of disgust and delight, "Oh, that bastard! The nerve of him! ugghhh! Ewww, Only the Goddesses know what he is thinking!" Japas smiles and says, "My guess would be…" Clarisse interups Japas by shouting, "No don't say it! Lalalalalalala, I cant hear you!" Japas sighs, and says, "Fine, but my point is, he likes you." Clarisse looks innocently at Japas and says, "You think so?" Japas nods, and says, "Hell, I think you're the reason he agreed to help us out in the first place, he wanted to be near you," Clarisse blushed a little. Japas continued, "If you give him some time he might change, I mean you can be pretty persuasive with those twins of yours…" as Japas's eyes followed the "twins" when she moved.

Clarisse stands wide-eyed as she stares at Japas, covers her "twins" and says, "Ugghh! You guys are all the same," she pulls a out a gay, pink, fluffy pillow and whacks Japas with it and stomps away. Japas shouts to her, "Give him a chance! Just give him one chance, that's all he may need!" (Japas is starting to sound like Will Smith's Character in Hitch! The date master! heehee! You got to love add on's, try this, put this word baiter and the end of master and see what Japas is! im an idiot but so is everyone, well up to a point ne ways) Link and Malon head toward Hyrule castle to tell the king of the ill news, Clarisse goes back to goron village to her designated room to rest. (FYI: She was given this room when she registered for the tournament, the other contestants got rooms as well.) Japas decides to go have a little man-shadow to fish-man talk with Shadow Link, he heads towards Goron village slowly, due to the fact that his wet pants are hard to walk with. (im bastard I know, but its too late to suck up now, heheh, but how would I know if its hard to walk with wet pants you ask? hmmm… Well, I got pushed into a pool once with my all clothes on, which was not as fun as I thought cause I had no dry clothes anyways, I had to walk around with wet clothes fer 3 hours! I blame my girlfriend and her crazy friends whom I think are uhh... how can I put this without offending any one?… oh yea, idiotic looks around they didn't hear me right? anyways, its hard to walk with wet jeans since they are freaking heavy, its like bench pressing 200 pounds with your legs, although its easier to bench press 200 pounds, but it takes a lot out of you, I woke up sore the next morning the day I did that XD) Japas trips as he walks due to the wet circumstances he is in, all because Vslasher enjoys watching people suffer especially when they cant do anything about it (looks at gf who is struggling to get out of a tickle hold) That's for missing my Baseball game!

And that puts an end to another sigh satirical, politically correct, (face it our president is a joke -.- and not even a good joke either), yet humorous and insane chapter of, The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade! Please don't forget to review or I might just send Michael Jackson, Rossie o' Donell or shudders our so called president after you, whom I wont bother mentioning his name cause he already got his name put on this chapter way too much. So review now unless you are ready to face these people! if not review dam it! shakes fist Why you little! review now, before I have an eye spasm…please :D and one more thing review, as in now! Also tell me what you liked about this story so far okay! Vslasher also thanks you for reading this insane story that might just drop your IQ, if your smart enough to understand the twisted, demented jokes, that are somewhat stupid, heheh…blah did you get it? I hope so smiles wickedly Vslasher says sayonara! Im eating Japanese food sue me, blah lol I couldn't help but saying sayonara! plus one of my favorites anime is Japanese, Idk if any of you have heard of Pilot candidate, or the original Japanese name, Candidate for Goddess, but I think its awesome!

Special thanks to, read if you want to, its not really essential to the story, I just needed to thank some people: _People who reviewed, you've made my day, sorta the Japanese food was first though…lol. My very good friend Chelsea, she's so dam helpful in pointing out my bad spelling, face it, im Americanized deal with it! My friend Adonay, cause he pissed me off, I scared him, and he almost pissed in his pants, which gave me the idea fer making Japas wet his pants, well that and the whole pool incident lol, but he deserves the credit seeing as how I embarrassed him in class, unintentionally I may add, so sry bud! Also, Some of my friends (that's 10+ o0 and im 2 lazy to write out all the names, and yet I write a 22,000 word fic. huh…lol, the irony!) on myspace fer giving me a few pointers on what to write! Also, My girlfriend, cause ive really needed some down time in writing this story and she's been patiently waiting fer me to finish writing this insane Fic! hugs Diane Also, The bush whackers club! made by some of my friends an meh! Keep making George Bush look like an idiot! although, he pretty much has that covered without the Bush whackers club o0. And finally fer making this website in order to let people express their ideas, just like Fox and their half-assed shows, but you cant argue with their ratings, in a way its all good, sorta… o0. Although, I have seen a lot of good stories on fanfiction, cheers to those people who take their time in writing and reading! you truly are the best!_

, read if you want to, its not really essential to the story, I just needed to thank some people: 

Man! even I found typing these thank you's way too long! (Gets tackled by gf off computer seat) ahhh! Omg! save me! by reviewing lol. sayonara! Vslasher runs away from Diane That's it Diane, no more Chips fer you!_  
_


	14. Looming Darkness

So yea, here is the next installment of The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade I hope you enjoy all the fluff that is going between Clarisse, and S.L and Link and Malon. Knowing that you enjoy all of that will make Vslasher so very happy when I decide to kill someone off! Nah, im just playing. I can't kill any of my main characters, but I can kill off some other less crucial characters. This chapter starts with a bit of Leona's, Lou, Robert, Ernest and the Trinity Three's background; it also explains the whole desolation of Hyrule and of the Hero that was sealed in the Liryxn blade, background. So enjoy, and review please!

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade

Chapter 12: Looming Darkness

Flashback: "Get that one over there!" shouts Lou to Robert. Robert shouts, "I cant, I have to get that boy over there," Lou says, "fine, ill get her." A young girl is out in the middle of the village, after there was a battle in the village, this war that nearly destroyed Hyrule 20 years ago (the war had gone on around 5 years at the point this flashback takes place).

The gorons, zoras, gerudos and the hyrulians were at war and villages were being destroyed in the battle, faith happens that this was Leona's village that was being ransacked by the gerudos for weapons. The gorons and Hyrulians were already at peace after Darunia and King Daphness of Hyrule had declared peace and had become sworn brothers, after 3 years of bitter war. However, the zora and the gerudo had not committed to peace yet. Leona was just a little girl at the time, she was around five years of age, she had lost her parents during the destruction of her village, for all she knew they were probably gone, with the entire village.

Lou picks her up and says to her, "Are you alright little one?" Leona manages to nod her head, Lou smiles and says, "I like this one, she looks tough." Robert had found a young boy about Leona's age, the boy could speak very well considering his age and lack of education. Lou asks the young boy, "What's your name?" The little boy responds, "My name is…. Ernest." Lou smiles, and asks, "Do you know where your parents are." Ernest says quietly, "Over there," he points to a house that had been burned down. Robert and Lou look at the house and conclude that his parents were most likely burned alive, seeing as how the house was collapsed, so either they were burned alive or smashed. Lou and Robert look at each other and decide that they should take care of these two children, after all faith was at work.

As Leona and Ernest grew up during the hard years of the war, Lou and Robert had taught Ernest, swordplay fighting and Leona had learned the skills of an assailant. Lou and Robert decided to introduce the teenagers to the King of Hyrule in order to see if they could also be of use in stopping gerudo invasions, 13 years into the war, the zora King had signed a peace treaty with Hyrule, so they were no longer in war with Hyrule.

The only race that was in war with the King of Hyrule was the gerudo. All because of the two Gerudo witches; Koume and Kotame, who happened to be the present day (re-incarnation of Twinrova's spirits) Twinrova, were in charge, as their powers, ice and fire, were the strongest of the gerudo tribe. This is were the Trinity Three comes in, you see the Trinity Three are a group of human like demons that had created their own kingdoms and tried to take over the world along with their master, but something got in their way, the warrior that was sealed in the Liryxn Blade had stopped them, but at a cost. His strength was exhausted in the fight against the Trinity Three and their master, and his friends sacrificed their lives in order to help him stop them, he succeeded, but the Trinity Three cursed the hero to turn to the darkness himself, they banished along side their master in the Sacred realm. After that, it was the three sages, who happened to be the three guardians now in Hyrule, The Deku tree, Jabu-Jabu, and the last being lord Valoo. That is why these beings lived so long, they were the ones who aided the goddesses hundreds of years ago.

What does this have to do with Twinrova and the 20-year war in Hyrule? Twinrova had mastered the art of necromancy and they were trying to resurrect the Trinity three, but they failed, and at the same time they had opened a small gap between the Sacred Realm or Shadow Abyss (it's the same realm but with different names, since the Sacred Realm was transformed to the Abyss after the whole Ganon taking over Hyrule and getting the Triforce of Power), and Hyrule. That is how the Death Wyvern (from chapter 8) is able to survive outside of the sacred realm, and why it also happens that, the dead creatures of the Sacred Realm are passing thru to the other side. Leona is being affected by this, because she is in the bloodline of the Trinity Three. One of her family members had an "acquaintance" with one of the Trinity Three, and conceived a child of half demon, half human blood, other women in the villages the Trinity Three visited too had this problem. This little mixture caused the children with half human-demon blood, to lose control occasionally and go on a killing spree, which was called the riot of the blood. Leona had managed to control it for the most part; she had never gone into that state, yet… Seeing as how the Trinity Three has been resurrected, and their powers are stronger, the people of their bloodline will feel the effects of the darkness and go into Riot of the Blood stage. Leona is having convulsions due to the growing darkness on Hyrule, she would soon turn like the Trinity Three, a demoness of the Trinity Three. This chapter starts with Leona having convulsions…

In Goron Village, Ernest had woken up due to Leona's nightmares, it was around 3 in the morning and Leona was having some sort of convulsion. Ernest goes over to Leona's bed and asks, "Leona, what's wrong? Leona looks at him with blank eye pupils and lunges at him, slashing at him with immense strength, Lou and Robert hear the commotion in the other room and hurry over, only to find Ernest on the floor nearly dead due to multiple slashes in a V manner to his body **_(for peeps that have never played KOF, The V slasher is one of Leona's best moves, then the Rebel spark)_**, and E.B.L. Leona was huddled in the corner crying at what she had done, Robert approaches her, Leona shouted, "Don't come any closer!" Robert looks confused and asks, "Why? are you all right Leona, what's the matter with you? You've been acting weird lately, the mood swings and the sudden "I want to be alone thing." Leona responds crying, "I don't know what's going on, I cant control it, when I woke up I saw was Ernest. I felt this urge to attack him and decapitate him." She continues sobbing as Lou takes Ernest to the bed and starts to bandage him up and cleaning his wounds. Robert says to himself, "What in the world is going on…first Princess Zelda is dead **_(hoorah! Vslasher dances in some weird celebration dance, Wutang!)_** and now Leona is going berserk, what's next, a flying monkey?" (A monkey is seen flying in the sky, as some random FBI guy says, "Come back Mr. President!)"

Robert makes a face that expresses a holy shit! He then looks at his coffee, pours it down the drain, and says, "I think I should stop drinking this crap." A moment later, Leona starts walking out of the room; Robert shouts to her, "Where are you going Leona? You could get hurt!" Leona screams back sobbing, "I've already hurt someone, im not going to let it happen again! I need to be alone, so please don't bother me." She runs out of the room before Robert can get a chance to stop her, he sighs and says, "Well at least it isn't that time of month, yet…"

Leona is running towards the top of Death Mountain, slashing some tetikes and skulltulas out of the way, as she runs. She reaches the top of Death Mountain and goes inside the volcano, she sighs and sits down to think, "_What is going on… I swear, I hear three voices talking to me, am I going crazy?_" The voices are saying to her, "_Darkness binds you, find your fate in the dept of the darkness, fight, kill and bask in the blood of your victims… Death will be you, chaos is in your blood, let it pave the way to darkness… _Leona screams out, "Leave me alone!" silence fills her thoughts, as she thinks, "_What am I going to do?"_

In Hyrule field, Link calls Epona in order to go to Hyrule castle, **_(the ocarina cannot transport more than two peeps at a time) _**Malon nuzzles Epona's nose, Epona returning the gesture; licks her face. Link laughs at Malon's misfortune, Epona; however, had plans for him as well, she walks up to him and pushes him, causing him to lose his balance and to plummet to the ground face first. Malon bursts out laughing patting Epona on her mane, saying, "Good girl, we should stick together you know, we are girls." Epona neighs in reply as Link gets up and says, "Let's get going, before Epona turns homicidal like George Bush." Malon climbs on Epona and says to Link, "Get on," Link is staring at Malon, she says, "What? You rode last time! It's my turn now." Link sighs and climbs on Epona. Epona wants to have a little fun with Link, so when he was about to hold on to her to get on she moves out of the way, resulting into a face-dive right into some unidentified matter.

Luckily for Link, Vslasher is not enough of a bastard to make the substance crap, so its mud that Link falls on. Malon laughs, "Tee hee, So fairy boy, how's your mud mask?" Link responds sarcastically, "GRrreat! a day at the spa, just what I didn't need," He wipes the mud of his face and tries to get on Epona, _again. _This time, Epona lets him get on, but as soon as she notices he was not holding on, she threw him off her back, and Link lands in the mud puddle _again._ Malon smiles at Link and says, "Ooh a mud bath, good job Epona, the full spa treatment."

Epona sneers playfully at Link. Link mutters and says, "I quit," Epona approaches Link and nuzzles at his arm, as if saying sorry. Link surprises Epona, grabs on to her, gets a good grip and gets on her back, Epona didn't even have time to react, when she reacted Link was already on her back, Link smiles and says, "Third times a charm." Malon says playfully mocking him, "Took you long enough Mr. Knight in Shinning armor." Link looks confused and says, "What armor?" Malon sighs at her boyfriend's stupidity and responds, "It's a figure of speech fairy boy." Link says stupidly, "Ohh!"

In Goron city,

Its night and Clarisse is looking out the window, all she could see was some roofs in Kakariko village, she sighs and thinks to herself, "_I wonder if he really does like me… but how can that be possible, im good and he's evil-ish._" She sighs as she continues to think, "_If he really does like me then why not just come out and say it? This is hard, no wonder the Deku tree didn't want us to date, that bastard! Oops, what am I thinking… please forgive me Farore, love is hard to comprehend, especially for one who has never been in love or not known what love is…_"

Somewhere in the Goron city tunnels at night,

Japas reaches Shadow Link's room after getting lost in the goron city tunnels, he knocks the door, S.L. is reading a TIME magazine he responds, "Who is it?" Japas responds rhetorically, "It's the Pillsbury doughboy." S.L. is not amused, he responds "What do you want Mr. Green-around-the-gills?" Japas enters the room and says, "Hahaha, Im blue around the gills you dumbass!" S.L. throws a deku nut at his head and hits him squarely on the forehead. Japas stammers around the room blindly until he runs into a wall, S.L. laughs and says, "Nice going, gills for brains." Japas rubs his head and says, "Shut yo mouth! before I send my boomerangs where only Michael Jackson would dare to go!" S.L clutches his ass and says, "No, not there! Only dudes are supposed to do that to chicks (no offense to any non- heterosexual readers)!" Japas smiles and says, "Well, Im glad my point is understood, now then… I have noticed that you look at Clarisse in a very suggestive manner." S.L. says, "So, don't tell me you like her Gilly Bob? Japas laughs and responds, "No of course not, but I know she might be interested in going out with you if you ask her out." S.L. asks "How do you figure?" Japas replies, "Well….." **_(trust me you don't want to know what they talked about, besides I couldn't come up with any decent discussion topics, cringes in fear from angry readers, at least I was honest! ) _**cringes in fear from angry readers

At the end of the _little_ talk, S.L was broken in a sweat of horror, he says scared out of his gourd, "I have to be decent? How the hell do you expect me to that?" Japas says, 'If you love her, you'll do it moron!" S.L. sighs and says "Its true, love does hurt, and for me it was a pain in the ass **_(insert a Michael Jackson related joke here )_** before I was even in love with her," Japas smiles and says, "Oh yea, she whooped you once before didn't she?" S.L responds quietly, "Im not proud of it, but I guess losing to her is not as bad it seems, I mean you have to lose some pride, I suppose Japas says, 'Now you're talking, anyways good luck with the whole asking her out thing, I need to get some sleep." S.L says jokingly, "You also need a shower, you smell like dead fish." Japas makes face like this ("- . -") and says, "I hope you get lost in the bathroom shadows with Michael Jackson." S.L. shouts, "Dam it, so much for a good nights sleep," Japas is heard laughing irrationally in the hallway.

S.L. is thinking, "_Maybe Japas is right, I should tell her how I feel, if not I can always go on a homicidal rampage." He throws away a picture of a time magazine with George Bush's face, that reads: "_TIME: We are Fucked," he then smiles nefariously and thinks, "_Nah, she'll say yes, im very suggestive_," as he looks south of his border. S.L then goes over to his bed and falls asleep, he is heard screaming in his dreams, "Oh my god, help me its Michael Jackson! Oh, wait its just Rossie o' Donnell, ahh its Rossie O' Donnell! Ahh!"

The next morning in Goron city,

Rhekai wakes up next to Ashanti the next morning, the first thing he thinks is, "_Great Din! Did I have sex with her?" _Ashanti wakes up to Rhekai's sudden up rise and catches the look on his face and says, laughing a bit "No we didn't have sex, we just got drunk, besides I cant do that with you so soon, we've just met." Rhekai sighs and says, "Good I thought you'd clip my wings if we would have done anything (clip my wings is the bird man equivalent to the; imma neuter you expression, I know it's a sham, but it works! Don't hurt meh!)"

Ashanti smiles and says, "Hey im not that crazy! Who do I look like to you, George Bush? I don't find any little reason to wage war!" Rhekai smiles and says, "Thank god, most of the girls I go out with usually turn possessive of me for some reason." Ashanti responds, 'It's because they don't want to let you go, you're too adorable." Rhekai smiles and says, "So what will we do today, the gorons announced that the tournament would be suspended for a couple of days." Ashanti replies, "Don't you live near here? You could show me around, if you don't mind anyways." Rhekai smiles and responds, "Sure why not, I don't see any harm. Besides I think my kind would like to see other kind of people, besides our own kind on the other side of the mountain." Ashanti face lights up and says, "Then it's a _date_." Rhekai helps her up and they begin to prepare for a trip to the opposite side of Death Mountain.

In the Kokiri forest,

Saria is with the Deku tree, they are talking of the evil that was rising around them. The Deku tree says, "Saria, do you know how to defend the children if the evil comes to this gentle forest?" Saria nods and responds, "Yes, but why do I need to stay here and look over the other kokiri? I have to be protecting the Forest temple, is that not what was intended for me?" The Deku tree responds, "No, you have done well in protecting the temple, but you have a new peril. You see, I cannot stay here I am needed and in my absence you will have to guard the children, if anything is to happen." Saria nods and says, "How long will you be gone?" The Deku tree responds, "I have no way of knowing how long it will take the goddesses to respond, it may be minutes, days, weeks before they respond. As for now I will revert to my human form…"

A green light envelops all of the Kokiri forest in its calm. when the light clears up there is a man with long brown flowing hair, about 5 ft 8 inches, he wears a brownish, green robe, that is trimmed with white lines it also blends in with the forest trees and he holds an ancient staff; the Staff of Nature, which was made by Farore herself. Saria looks in amazement, the man says to her, "You can call me by my human name Saria; I am Methiax, sage of nature and life." Saria bows to Methiax, he says to her, "You've got no need to bow, I am but a sage." Saria responds, "Yes, but you are a sage of the goddesses." Methiax responds, "So are you child, or should I say Saria the Sage of the Forest. You were chosen by the goddesses themselves to guard the forest temple and all its evil. I should be the one bowing to you, not the other way around." Saria blushes, flattered at Methiax's comment and says, "I am but a mere creation, made by you." Methiax responds, "That is not true… you see I was given the power of life by the goddesses themselves, so In a way you are their creation almost as much as you are mine, but you must not think yourself as a mere being Saria, you are critical to this new cycle of cataclysm. You will soon see what I mean, but for now I take my leave young one, may the goddesses be with you." Saria responds, "Good luck, Deku tree, Methiax…" Methiax shouts, "Incladmus telepourtus! His staff glows green and he disappears in a flash. Saria walks out of the Deku tree clearing, thinking, "_I hope Link is alright, I haven't heard from him since I talked to him_." She sighs and says out loud, "I just hope Hyrule, doesn't fall to this new evil…_(I don't see how the evil can be new, it was sealed away nearly 300 years ago, blah im contradicting myself, but hey Saria doesn't know that this is an old evil! Or does she, dun dun dun… see now you don't know what to think lol. Ignore this lol, no seriously ignore this!)_"

In Hyrule field,

Link and Malon were halfway to Hyrule castle town, when Malon steers Epona towards Lon Lon ranch. Link says, "Malon where are you going?" Malon responds, "Im going to Lon Lon ranch. Father must be worried about me, remember we promised him that we would be back after three days, and it's been almost six days since we left!" Link sighs and says, "Im guessing we are going to have to explain to him the situation…" Malon nods and rushes Epona towards Lon Lon ranch. In Lon Lon ranch, Talon is worrying his ass off, he says, "I hope Malon is alright, what am I thinking? She's with Link; he would protect her in any way possible just to keep her safe…"

Epona continues to rush towards the ranch, when an unexpected visitor (guess who, and it's not an enemy), Keapeora Geabora swoops by, flying next to Epona. Link tells Malon to stop, that it's important, she pulls on Epona's reins, Epona comes to a slow halt. Keapeora Geabora says to Link, "It's been a while, Link. Im sure you've been informed of the evil rising upon us, and I see that your friend here is one of the chosen five, destined to help out in the destruction of the evil. Unfortunately, you need the Liryxn blade to fight the evil, and that knowledge has been lost for quite a while. What to do… Ahh, perhaps you should go to the Temple of Time and look around, well after you are done with your errand." Keapeora Geabora flies off before Link had a chance to say anything, Link says, "Dammit, I never get to ask him how he learned to talk!" Malon groans and gives Epona a soft kick to the belly, Epona starts rushing towards the ranch again.

On Death mountain,

Rhekai and Ashanti are having a bit of a dilemma, see Rhekai's home is only accessible by flight, which meant Ashanti would not be able to get there unless Rhekai carried her. The problem is that Ashanti's weight would normally be a bit of a problem to Rhekai's flying, since he would have a hard time gaining altitude. Ashanti sighs and says, I guess we won't be going to your home then…" Rhekai responds, "Aww, come on Ashanti why are you giving up so easily?" Ashanti paces, and says, "Its not that I want to, it's that you can't fly that high with my weight. Face it, our combined weight is too much for your wings." Rhekai smiles and says, "Really now, want to bet? If I can get both of us to my village you owe me a kiss, how about that?" Ashanti grins and says, "Alright, you're on but if you lose, you have to give me a kiss." Rhekai grabs Ashanti by the waist and says, "Hold on tight." Rhekai flaps his wings as they begin to ascend, a few moments later Rhekai shouts out, "Up rise!" a sudden breeze of air fills his wings, as he is being pushed towards the other side of the mountain. Ashanti feels nothing but adrenaline and excitement, as she feels the breeze thru her hair that sends a warm, but scary feeling, of being up so high, she shouts, "This is so great!" Rhekai chuckles and says, "Watch out for the flies." At that moment, Ashanti swallows a fly, causing her to gag, Rhekai laughs at her misfortune, and says, "Umm when you give me that kiss, make sure you rinsed your mouth first, hehe…" (couldn't help but adding the little swallowing the fly thing, its plain funny, well people who have ever been on a motorcycle know lol, sad to say I swallowed a fly before too, lol)

In Hyrule field,

Malon and Link have been riding for 2 hours, they finally saw the ranch on the horizon, Malon says to Epona, "Come on Epona don't stop now, were almost home!" Link is asleep on Malon's back, he is tired from the lack of sleep, (Link and Malon have not slept since the whole Veran incident for your FYI) Malon says, "Hold on Link I'll get you home soon, so you can rest better…"

Epona has reached the entrance of Lon Lon ranch, Ingo hears the clattering of Epona's hooves and shouts to Talon, "Hey, Malon is back!" Talon gets off his ass for once and hurries to the horse stables, to meet with his daughter. Malon is in the stables trying to get down, but is having a hard time due to Link holding on to her as if she was some sort of teddy bear or a blanket that children like to have **_(I miss my blanket lol, it was green, my favorite color lol. Yes, at this point I ask myself am I a 17 year old or a 6 year old? but no, I don't have a blanky or use one anymore though, I just use a certain someone to warm me up and to hug lol…)_**.Malon struggles to get out of Link's grip and says, "Link! Let go, now!" Link mutters and says, "No, those are my pop tarts! You can't have them Mido! Link grumbles some incoherent words, and then says, "Im telling Saria, Mido!" Malon sighs and says, "Link if you let go I'll give you a pop tart." Link wakes up suddenly and says, "Pop tarts? where?" Malon gets off Epona and pulls Link down; Link asks her, "Malon, can we go to bed?" Malon smiles and says, "Yes, we can. Now hold on to me okay, I will take you to my room." Link looks at Malon, hugs her and says, "Can we have pop tarts when we wake up?" Malon says, "Only if you behave." Link says groggily, "I want pop tarts, if not im telling Saria…" Malon continues to walk slowly towards the stable door; Talon is outside waiting by the horse track. After Malon had put Link to bed she goes outside to find her father, but not without a little resistance from the Hero of Time, as he grabs her _cushions_.

"So Malon how was the trip?" asks, Talon, they had been talking for almost an hour, Malon spent the hour explaining what had happened during the 6 days. Malon responds to her father, "Not the best one, but I enjoyed it." Talon asks, "So have you done _anything_ with Link yet?" Malon responds outraged by her father's question, "Father! How can you ask such a thing, besides I just barely became his girlfriend." Talon sighs and says, "Yeah but I want grandchildren while I can still walk and play with them." Malon responds with a tired sigh, "You'll just have to wait, but for now im going to sleep with Link, we have not slept since the princess was murdered…" Talon says, "I feel the kings pain, I would not know what to do if I ever lost my daughter…" He hugs Malon and says, "Go to sleep Malon, but don't be late for dinner."

Malon responds laughing, "Don't worry, Link will wake me up. Anytime he smells food he wakes up. I swear if I wanted him to do something I would just offer him food." Talon laughs and says, "Yeah that boy is eccentric, but he has a good heart. He would make a great father, I just hope you see that one day Malon." Malon sighs and says, "Dad, im only 15. Besides, Link would freak out if I told him I wanted him to father my children at this age!" Talon responds, "Yeah I suppose, but you got to admit he is good at tending for people. Remember that time you got bitten by that snake and you got a fever, all I did was run around worrying while he was cleaning your wound and taking care of you. He has more morals than anyone I have ever seen. That's what gives him good qualities, he cares for anyone and anything, no matter who they are." Malon hugs her dad and says, "You talk too much dad, but I get what you mean… hopefully Link and I will get married one day…" Talon says, "I hope you do… it would make me so happy, and it would make you two happier than anything in Hyrule." Malon nods her head and says, "Im going to go to sleep, I will see you dinner, okay dad."

Malon walks towards her room as her father is left alone thinking, "_I hope they do get married one day… hopefully they will both still be alive when this new evil is gone. Ah, well I got to start cooking dinner, I wonder if I should try making cucco soup…" Talon sighs, he continues thinking, "My little girl is not so little anymore, if I could keep her away from all the evil in this world, that would make me happy. Sadly, she has to fight this evil… there's nothing much I can do, but hope and support her._ Talon then shouts to Ingo, "Ingo can you start dinner?" Ingo grumbles a bit, he then says, "Yea, yea, I'll get to it."

That's the end of this chapter of, The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade, I hope you enjoyed reading this almost as much as I enjoyed writing it! I want to kill Ingo off for some reason lol, maybe cause he was such dill hole in OoT lol. Anyways I don't know if that will pan out but ill try to work it in somehow, gruesome death to the characters in my story, sucks to be them lol. Aren't you glad your not them? Also, how did you like this chapter? was it clear in all aspects? Do you like the Clarisse/Shadow Link, Ashanti/ Rhekai, Malon/Link pair ups? Also if you have any ideas as to who I should kill off next, review and tell meh all about it, or email meh at or whichever one is to your liking. Oh yea and if anyone catches any mistakes or wants to beta read my story, cause I know im not much for grammar and punctuation please do so and email the corrections to me, it would be appreciated! Until next time, for now you got V slashed! uhh. sorta.. **V **


	15. Fool's Hope

Sorry peeps! I was gone for an entire month and I could not update, my father decided to take me on a trip commemorating my 18th birthday. So yea, it took some time to write this chapter, I have now adapted to a battle style similar to Golden Sun, because it makes my life so much easier than having to describe every move Link, company and foe(s) do, so I hope you can get used to it. So now, it will look like this:

(headline for Link and friends) Link: lv23 (no element, 2869Hp) Malon: Lv18 (fire, 1540hp) Clarisse: Lv21 (1890Hp, Earth) Japas: lv21 (water, 2678hp) Shadow Link: lv20(shadow, 2780hp).

The enemy list would appear as so: Leever (200hp, earth) and Gaia soul (679hp, earth), have appeared. Link and friends attack!

And then the fight would start as who I think would be the fastest of the group.

Turn 1: Shadow Link uses undead sword! Leever takes 178 damage from the cursed blade. Gaia soul uses, burning soul! Link takes 203 damage! Malon takes recovers 134Hp by absorbing the fire with her own. Clarisse takes 337 damage! Japas takes 176 damage! Shadow Link slips into the shadows and dodges the attack. Gaia soul's hp has been depleted completely. Leever unleashes desert tomb! Link takes 48 damage, Malon takes 168 damage! Clarisse is not affected by the desert tomb attack. Japas takes 48 damage! Japas speed is lowered by the sand! Shadow Link takes 235 damage!

And the fight would go on until the hole monster party is downed or until Link's party is downed.

The monsters have gained abilities (as in ability to cast spells, like fireball or tempest) due to the alignment of their element. Read and review please! Also, there will be death in this chapter, who you ask? Read and find out! Oh yea and when your reading feel that so called emotion of "enjoyment" you people call. I don't do that P and review pl0x!

(I do not own Zelda or any of its characters, I also do not own Golden Sun or any of its characters or battle scenarios, or game settings, nor do I own any having to do with the Simpsons)

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade

Chapter 13: Fool's hope

"Heritage," says a bodiless voice, "Why do you help those hylian beings?" Heritage responds, "I still have hope, that's why." The other voice responds, "You know we can't trust them, they would just use us and dispose of us when we are not needed, just as they did years ago." Heritage responds with a tint of anger in her voice, "Well what good does staying mad at them do? I just hope that one day they decide to release us once again… I have faith in them." The other voice responds, "I have lost faith, and my hope centuries ago, they did not free us 385 years ago and they will not free us now, tomorrow or ever. The others have lost all hope, even I don't have any hope left, you are the only one left with hope, fool's hope."

"Even so, I still wait for our resurrection," responds Heritage. "Even after 385 years you still believe that Link will be set free by the goddesses, that we will be set free? There is a reason as to why he was sealed away Heritage, we gave ourselves up for him to win against the Trinity three and for what? Link turned evil and the Trinity three is back and we are trapped in this limbo!"

Heritage gets up and replies furiously, "Are you saying we gave ourselves up for nothing? Have you not learned a thing? We saved countless lives in doing so, is that not something?" The other voice replies, "Yes, and look where we are now, in limbo as we have been for 385 years. I for one have had enough of this, so has Isaiah, Sebastian and Felix! Can't you see Heritage? What you dream about is but a fool's dream, we will never go back… face it we are gone, forgotten, lost in the midsts of time. Nothing or no one remembers what we did, not even our so called goddesses that have abandoned us to rot in this limbo."

Heritage shakes her head and says, "You of all people Mia, should know why I have not given up hope, it is the reason as to why I have not turned mad!" Mia replies, "Yes I know why, it is because you love him… but he's gone Heritage, he's evil now. In his mind's eye he knows we are gone, that you are gone and that he cant have you back. He treads on hope, that one day you will see each other once more, like you do, like we do… just like the old days when we fought together. That time is gone now Heritage, we are hopeless now.."

Heritage gets up and runs away crying. "You shouldn't have been so rough on her Mia… hope is all she has left. If it's the one thing she can have Mia, let her have it, for we have lost it all." says Isaiah. "Maybe so, but it's true. Is it not Isaiah? Hope is gone for us now… our spirits are beginning to wane now after nearly three generations." says Sebastian.

"……," "What is it Felix have you got nothing to say?" asks Sebastian. "Let Heritage be. If she has at least one shard of hope left , it is for her to have it. Just because you have no hope left does not mean she shouldn't have any either." says Felix. Mia asks Felix, "You mean to tell me you have hope left in you?" Felix replies slowly, "Yes…hearing Heritage speak made me realize there may be some hope left… Her words are filled with sorrow and yet they have a feeling of strength , and it makes me glad to see that one of us still has some emotions left… other than anger and hatred." Mia replies, "She made us give our powers to those pitiful beings! What can they accomplish with them?" Felix replies, "What use are our powers to us now? It is best that they should have them, Heritage always knows what she is doing…" Mia replies, "What now then, do we wait here for them to free us?" Felix replies, "Yes, Mia. Heritage knows what she is doing… she has faith in them… I have faith in her and them as well.." Heritage frowns and says, "We shall see how much of a help they are…"

In Lon Lon ranch,

It is morning, the sun is bright and calm, birds singing the roosters are crowing, horses are galloping across the ranch. Malon is tending to Epona in the barn, "So Epona did you have a good nights rest?" Epona neighs happily as Malon brushes her mane. Malon giggles, "Im guessing that's a yes?" Epona brushes up against Malon's face gently in reply to her question. "Malon!" shouts Talon. Malon rushes outside and says, "Yes, father?" Talon asks her, "Where is Link, Malon?" Malon thinks for a second and replies, "If he's not up yet then he is probably in bed still." Talon waits a few seconds, he then says, "Can you wake him up?" Malon frowns and asks, "What for?"

Talon tilts his head and says, "He received a letter from an unknown person." Malon asks, "Can I see the letter?" Talon responds, "You can see it when Link opens it Malon, you know I don't like opening letters that are not mine." Malon frowns and says, "Fine, I will wake him up…" Malon heads towards her room, she finds Link on her bed drooling on her pillow. She sighs and says, "Link, wake up." Link grumbles, "Five more minutes Saria, I don't want to go to school yet…" Malon gets nearer to Link, she shouts, "Link wake up!" Link shoots up like a rocket, saying, "Let go of my eggos!" Malon sighs, and asks Link, "Are you hungry?" Link replies groggily, "Yes." Malon says, "Well, what do you to eat?"

Link smiles and says, "You." Malon makes a confused face and says, "Me?"

"Yes, you silly," says Link. He grabs Malon by the hand and pulls her towards the bed. Malon is still dazed about the whole situation, she tries to get free from Link and in the process, she lands a punch on Link's nose. Link shouts, "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" (A.N: it sucks getting hit on the nose it hurts a lot, seriously I got hit on my nose once with a tetherball, it sucks more than a vacuum, lol I felt like crying that day, what? I was freaking nine! Nine years old! Anyways, back to the humiliation of Link (and not mine goes back to writing this fic.)

Link gets up from the bed and rushes to the pond (where did that pond come from you ask? Go ask Malon, she knows. yeesh readers and their questions) to clean the blood coming out of his nose. Malon follows him, Link asks her, "Why did you have to be such a grouch Mal? All I wanted was a kiss." Malon looks down, and says, "Im sorry, I panicked. I hate being pulled down like that." Link frowns and says, "You owe me a kiss." Malon smiles and says, "Gladly, but why didn't you just say you wanted one?"

Link replies, "Saria told me to always be spontaneous about romance, she said girls liked it when guys do that." Malon laughs and says, "Well tell Saria that being spontaneous doesn't always lead to good results." Link responds sarcastically, "Yea, cause it worked so well for me." Malon laughs and says, "Knock it off, I didn't hit you that hard." Link replies jokingly, "If you had hit me any harder id look like a goron." (A.N: gorons have no nose, well at least not a visible one, I think its flat or something -shrugs- I forgot, I don't care. ) Malon laughs, "Come on, let's go eat. Oh yea, I almost forgot. You got an anonymous letter today, my father has it." Link replies confounded, "A letter? I wasn't expecting any letters." Malon responds, "Well you got one, so let's see what it is."

On Death mountain,

Ashanti was _still_ trying to get the flies out of her mouth from the day before. Rhekai walks inside the bathroom and chuckles at the sight of the gerudo woman desperately trying to get a fly's wing out of her tooth. Ashanti complains to Rhekai, "Argghh! I never want to go flying again! I swear how do you Rito keep the bugs out of your mouth? It's disgusting!" Rhekai answers, "Well for one, we don't leave our mouths wide open for flies to get in." Ashanti throws a towel at Rhekai. Rhekai says mocking her, "Hey watch it! That thing has flies on it!" Ashanti tackles Rhekai, "If you say anything else involving flies again…." Ashanti is interrupted, as she receives an unexpected kiss from Rhekai. Rhekai smiles, and says to the shocked gerudo, "What? you owed me a kiss remember?" Rhekai helps Ashanti up, "Come on, I want to show you some ancient ruins of the worshiping temple built for Din (Im talking about the fairy fountain on top of Death mountain, cause technically it was built for the "Goddess of Power" except it's the fairy of power, but blah it's a representative of Din right?)." Ashanti smiles and says, "Sounds like fun, lets go."

On the top of Death mountain,

Rhekai takes a deep breath of what some people would call "fresh mountain air", but Vslasher knows better cause there is no such thing as fresh air especially when you're on top of an active, sulfur-expelling volcano. Lol am I right or am I not right? As Rhekai and Ashanti neared towards the ruins of the Temple of Din, they are ambushed by tektikes and Grand golems.

Battle scene: Tektike1 (433hp, wind), Tetikke2 (431hp, wind), Grand golem1(712hp, earth) and Grand golem2 (754hp, earth) have appeared. Ashanti: Lv16 (1300hp, no element) and Rhekai: Lv20 (1890hp,wind) attack.

Turn 1: Rhekai casts tempest! Tektike1 takes 136 damage. Tetikke2 takes 210 damage. Grand golem1 uses Gaia press, Ashanti takes 120 damage! Ashanti has been stunned! Grand golem2 is defending. Tektike1 uses body press, Ashanti takes 46 damage! Ashanti is stunned and cannot move. Tektike2 uses Red eye's curse, Rhekai's speed drops by 25 percent due to the curse.

Turn 2: Grand golem1 attacks with forcible arm, Rhekai dodges the blow and delivers a counter attack. Grand golem1 takes 200 damage! Rhekai takes flight, and unleashes whirlwind! Tektike1 and Tektike2 have been blown far away. Ashanti is stunned and cannot move. Grand golem 2 casts Mother Gaia! Rhekai dodges the hit by taking flight. Ashanti takes 129 damage!

Turn 3: Grand golem1 uses Natural Earth cure! Grand golem1 recovers 123hp!

Rhekai casts Razor Wind! Grand golem1 and Grand golem2 have been reduced to dust!

Grand golem1 drops a anti- stun herb.

End of battle.

(I don't know how that came out, but it feels as if im playing Golden Sun all over! so I hope you guys liked the little add on powers to the monsters cause come on, killing the monsters with your own powers is far too easy, especially when they don't have powers to fight back with lol. Oh and Ashanti appears as a "no element" cause she cant casts any spells remember she's normal! (except for the exception of Link, he doesn't have any elemental powers, but he can use magic (Din's fire, Nayru's love, ect.) Also when there are three exclamation marks at the end of a damage sentence, for example: Ashanti takes 219 damage! Three exclamation marks at the end means that the person is vulnerable to that element and when the damage sentence ends with a period it means that the person who took the damage is resistant to that element for example: keese (245hp,wind) uses Wing cutter! Rhekai takes 43 damage. Its just like in Golden Sun.)

Rhekai rushes to Ashanti, "Hey, are you alright?" Ashanti responds weakly, "I cant move…" Rhekai takes out the herb that the Grand golem dropped, he says to Ashanti, "Here chew this, it will help you rid of the stun." Ashanti responds, "Alright, put it in my mouth." Rhekai puts the herb into her mouth, Ashanti chews the herb for a minute and her body begins to loosen up. Ashanti says to Rhekai, "How did those monster's learn to use magic?" Rhekai responds, "I don't know, but lately there have been magic containers and magic potions all around the area…" Ashanti responds shocked, "You mean those things can learn to cast spells?" Rhekai replies, "Its possible, or it could be that someone that has a dark magical influence has granted the monsters magic in order to cause destruction."

Ashanti responds, "But I thought Ganondorf was sealed away?" Rhekai responds, "He is, but Ganondorf did not always know how to use magic, he was taught by his surrogate mother's, Koume and Kotake, also known as Twinrova…" Ashanti gasps, "You mean those hags are Twinrova? But I thought Twinrova was supposed to be demonic?" Rhekai responds, "They are, but Ganondorf's surrogate mothers are mere hosts for the real Twinrova." Ashanti responds, "But if those are Twinrova's spirits shouldn't Link, The Hero of Time stop them?" Rhekai responds, "They have given him no reason to attack yet." Rhekai sighs and says, "Come lets go into the ruins, we can continue this later." Ashanti responds, "Oh yea, I nearly forgot..."

In Kakariko village,

Leona is still afflicted by what she had done to Ernest, she had gone to Kakariko to find some way to distract herself from the voices in her head. As she was walking near the potion shop she noticed a slight movement along the wall. She ignores it and continues walking towards the graveyard, she had always heard of the shadow temple located in the back of Kakariko and she thought it would be interesting to see how it looks like. As she goes into the graveyard, she notices the same shadow she had seen earlier; Nevertheless, she continues walking to wards the shadow temple. As she entered the room with the unlit torches and the emblem of the fire medallion, the shadow materialized in front of Leona.

Battle start: Veran: lv36 (shadow, 5393hp) appears. Leona: lv31 (no element, 3123hp) attacks!

Turn 1:

Veran unleashes dark flux! Leona nimbly dodges the energy stream. Leona counters using a poisoned dagger! Veran takes 95 damage, and is now poisoned.

Turn 2: Veran casts dark remedy to remove the effects of the poison. Leona attacks using her death dagger! Veran dodges the attack by reverting to her shadow form.

"Silly girl, you think you can beat me with such a simple attack?" mocks Veran. Leona responds, "Oh shut it Sharon!" Veran is infuriated by Leona calling her Sharon and viciously attacks!

Turn 3:

Veran casts shadow's flames! Leona takes 305 damage from the dark flames! Leona uses V slasher! Veran takes 456 damage, twice the damage from the two hit attack.

Turn 4:

Veran casts Nightmares shadow chains! Leona has been caught in the shadow chains and cannot move!

"Time to finish this, your body will be mine now." says Veran to Leona.

Battle resumes:

Turn 5:

Veran uses, body and soul! Leona has fallen to the possession of Veran…

End of battle.

"_So, this is the girl that the Trinity Three wants. She doesn't look strong, but if she knew how to use her powers she'd be as strong as I…" _contemplates Veran, _"I wonder…"_ continues Veran to think. "_No, she couldn't possibly be…the…one? Still, I must take her back… so that the awakening of her demon side can begin..." _

As Veran was taking Leona's possessed body to the Dark realm, it so happens that Lou and Robert had spotted Leona. Leona had been missing since the day she had almost killed Ernest and they where looking for her desperately because the king had called them in about the death of his daughter, which he had received the news from a goron representative.

"Leona!" shout Lou and Robert to her, as soon as they had seen her. Little did they know that she was in possession a nefarious killer, and so Veran attacks Lou and Robert.

Battle start: Robert: lv32 (n.e. 4120hp) Lou: lv32 (earth, 4678hp)

Veran Possessed Leona: lv31 (N.E. 3123hp) appears!

Turn 1: V. P.L calls forth an army of spiders to attack! Lou takes 237 damage from spider bites! Lou takes 49 damage. Lou and Robert are defending.

"Leona! What are you doing?" shouts Lou. "That's not Leona, Lou. Leona cant do what that demon just did," says Robert. "Then who is it?" asks Lou. Veran laughs and says, "What fools you two are. Do you not know that only I, Veran the sorcerer of shadows am the only demon that has the power to posses bodies?" Well I suppose you will pay for your ignorance with your life!"

Battle resumes:

Turn 2:

Veran leaves Leona's body and transforms to her true form. Lou and Robert defer from attacking Veran.

Turn 3:

Veran has transformed into her dark fairy form! Veran unleashes, blazing fire! Robert takes 568 damage! Lou tough, fire resistant body shields him from harm. Robert attacks with deadly mace blow! Veran takes 234 damage! Veran attacks using dark energy shot! Robert takes 678 damage! Lou turns into a ball and strikes the earth with force, Veran takes 238 damage from an earth fissure caused by the impact! Veran uses Touch of the Reaper. Lou and Robert have been death cursed… (Veran can attack three times in one turn in her fairy form, or any other monster forms she has, spider form, turtle form and the queen bee form)

"Hahaha, you are done for! It so happens that that last move I used on you causes the reaper to appear and strike you down." says Veran smiling with a wicked smile. Robert and Lou are on the ground afflicted by the curse. Veran says to them, "Oh, how I enjoy watching poor fool's like you die. It makes me so glad that I am not a pitiful being like you." Robert and Lou have collapsed to their knees… Lou says to Robert, "We failed Robert. We failed the king and we failed Leona as well."

Battle resumes: The Reaper charges Lou and Robert their lives with its death scythe…

Lou and Robert have been killed…

End of battle.

Leona manages to wake up just in time to see her friends taken by the reaper, she shouts to them, "Im so sorry, my friends…" she starts crying, as Veran walks towards ominously. Veran says to her, "Forget about them Leona! You are far too powerful to be worried about them, they are but mere creations of the goddesses, unlike us, born of shadows in this world." Leona shouts to Veran, "I am not like you, you ..you monster!"

Veran laughs and says, "Hmmm. The daughter of Sefalos, calling me a monster, hahahahah this is funny. My dear do you even know who your father is? It is Sefalos, the leader of the Trinity Three, he makes me look like your friends, and here you are calling me a monster hah! If you only knew of the power inside you. Your father was the one who dismantled the "Powerful kingdom of the king Igus Du Ikana (the king you have to defeat to get the song "Elegy of Emptiness" in the Castle of Ikana)" by himself, he cursed the whole kingdom of Ikana! He even destroyed the Garo people of Termina. So you best watch who you call a monster girl, and next time you call me Sharon, I swear I will make you suffer for it."

Veran possesses Leona's weakened body again and takes her to the portal in Kakariko village.

At Lon Lon ranch,

Link and Malon head towards the barn, to see who the letter is from and what it is about.

Talon sees Link and Malon coming and takes out the letter. Link says, "Talon, Malon told me I got a letter." Talon responds, "Yea, but it doesn't say from who it is."

"Well then, lets find out," says Link. Link opens the letter, and reads it out loud.

"You who seek the blade of darkness, come to where there is nothing but shadows at day and night. You shall find what you seek there and if only you can prove yourself worthy of darkness and light then will you receive what you seek. I await for your arrival Hero of Time, do not let me down.

Dullahan _(Dullahan is the keeper of the light and darkness in the game Golden Sun, he is by far the hardest guardian (actually he's the hardest boss to beat out of the entire game! Even the last boss, the doom dragon isn't as strong as him) to beat out of the four guardians: Sentinel, Valuhkar, and the Star Magician, seriously he can take out your whole party in one turn! Using Charon! (Charon is a really cool summon sends out a black energy ball at you and then closes in on you to deal damage, it can also down your characters if used by Dullahan) and when you beat him you get the strongest summon in the game, Iris the goddess of rainbows, yea I know it sounds wimpy, but Iris revives and fully heals your entire group (8 people, but only 4 fight at once) and does over two thousand damage at the same time, and I say that's kick ass!)_

Talon says confused, "That letter is in chicken scratch! How is anyone supposed to figure that out?" Link says, "I don't know either, but maybe Clarisse will know how to figure something out from this." Malon says, "Yea, we should wait until we can all go to together."

In Goron village,

Clarisse is outside looking around the mountain when she stumble into Shadow Link. (oh boi, oh boi! (in Luigi's from the simpsons Italian accent) here comes the fun!) Clarisse stares at Shadow Link nervously as Shadow Link is thinking, "_Omg, you moron! Say something to her! And don't say that she has a nice rack, cause then you might get killed!" _Clarisse opens her mouth and says, "Uhh hi?" (ahh yes the awkwardness of the situation, makes it so much funnier)

Shadow Link is struggling to say something, he finally pulls himself together and says, "Ummm, its nice to please you." Clarisse makes a face and says, "Nice to please me?" Shadow Link is says to himself, "_You moron, how did you come up with that? Your lucky she didn't get it!" _Shadow Link says quickly, "Uhh yea Japas said that you wanted to see me, so im pleasing you. Get it?" Clarisse responds stupidly, "Oh yea.. I knew that…" (And she's supposed to be wise, the irony lol. But I guess we all got our downfalls lol.) "So what was it you wanted to see me about?" continued Shadow Link. Clarisse says trying to hide the fact she was more scared then a five year old is afraid of Michael Jackson (or Vslasher for the matter), "I just wanted to check up on you, in order to see if you won't try killing me." Shadow Link says laughing, "Don't worry about that anymore, if im going to kill anybody it might as well be someone who isn't as pretty as you." (omg! He just said something nice to someone and he isn't being a pervert! Dun dun dun!)

Clarisse blushes at the comment, "Yea, well think again Shadow Link, if you think flattery is going to get you anywhere, think again (that's a women's way of saying do it again! I liked it; well at least I think lol, hey im not Dr. Phil you know!)." Shadow Link smiles at her and says romantically looking at her in her emerald green eyes, "You sure about that?" Clarisse hesitates at the question, "Uhh, no. I mean yes, im sure!" Shadow Link gets closer to her, "How sure of that are you Clarisse?" Clarisse at this moment is getting very, nervous, "I got to go. Bye!" Clarisse tries to run off towards her room, but S.L has her by the hand. "Where do you think your going, Clare?" says S.L. "I have to go! I have things to do!" (Shadow Link thinks, "Yea, me")

"Oh, come on now! I know you have nothing to do. If I don't have anything to do how can you? Come on just stay here with me for a few minutes, I just want to get to know you better, that's all." Clarisse sighs, and responds, "Fine I will stay. But don't try anything, do not try anything, you hear me?" Shadow Link is thinking, _"hmm she said it twice…" _

"So…." starts S.L. "What do you like to do in your free time Clare?" Clarisse smiles and says, "Well that's simple, I like to play my ocarina." Shadow Link says softly, "Can you play for me?" Clarisse smiles and says, "Of course, I wouldn't mind playing for you, even though I don't like playing for anyone other than myself..." Shadow Link asks, "Why is that? I bet you play the ocarina beautifully, so it should not be a problem, right?" Clarisse shakes her head in disagreement, "No, it is a problem… I get nervous when some one is listening to me play." Shadow Link says, "So, is that a no?" Clarisse shakes her head, "No, it isn't, you're the first person I've spend this much time with in years and it would make me happy to play for the person that has kept me company after being in study for so many years."

Shadow Link responds, "How do you do it?" Clarisse asks, "How do I do what?" Shadow Link says, "How can you stay isolated from everyone when they are so near? How can you keep yourself studying for years and not seeing anyone for such long time? When you could just leave and be with your friends?"

Clarisse says, "You should know Shadow…" Shadow Link responds, "No, I don't. I don't have a choice… I don't isolate myself… people isolate me for what I am." Clarisse asks, "And what is it that you are?" Shadow Link says, "I don't know…" Clarisse says, "Well… its maybe because of the way you act, don't get me wrong im not trying to insult you, but you kill relentlessly, don't you?" Shadow Link says a bit resented, "No, I don't. I only defend myself, when I am at sight most people think, "it's a demon run!" or they get their swords and come after me even when my sword is sheathed. The only person that does not fear me is that nice old lady from the potion shop… and that is because she is blind, and even so I think she knows of what I am, but still she does not fear me. I am thankful to her for that and that is why I go there often, she is the closest thing I've had to a friend you know."

Clarisse says, "So that's what made you into what you are, the ignorance of the villagers…" Shadow Link says, "I would just like to have a nice life like anyone. But if people put me out as they do, I might as well do what they say I do and make it true instead of lies." Clarisse says, "But you know you mustn't, do that it will only cause more fear." Shadow Link scoffs and says, "Fear me more than they already do? Please im like some sort of deity of destruction to them."

Shadow Link looks up at the stars and says, "You know the reason as to why I agreed to join you guys in this quest? and why I did it so willingly? I want to be normal, I want to be loved as Link is by the people, I want to care for someone and not just to use them. I want to be in love with someone, I want to care for someone. I want to feel what love is about, passion, but how when all I've felt in my life is anger, despair, hatred, loneliness? Can you tell my why I have to bear these things? Why do I have to go thru these things when other people have nice lives? It isn't fair… why should I have to burden all this anger in my heart? I would rather not exist if this is all I can feel, but then again, people need something to fear. I happen to be the accursed one to bring that to them, and for what?"

Shadow Link sits down on the ground and quiets down; he looks at Clarisse sadly into her green eyes and says, "Can you tell me why? Or is this just some demented game the goddesses are playing with my life? is it something I can't fathom? For once I would like to be cared for, even if I was about to die I would like someone to say to me; thank you Shadow Link, or is that too much to ask from the goddesses?" Clarisse looks at Shadow Link with tears in her eyes, "I know it isn't fair… but you shouldn't be so angry Shadow. There will always be someone there to care for you." Shadow Link asks, "So then where is that someone? Why hasn't that someone showed up yet?"

Clarisse says, "You never know when that someone is going to show up… even when I was younger, I felt the same way. I saw the other kokiri playing outside, but I was restricted to studying, I didn't even get a fairy partner from the deku tree. I felt so alone sometimes, and one day I found an ocarina. I didn't know what it was but I figured out what it was and once I knew how to play it I was so happy because I could finally do something else then eat, sleep and study everyday." Shadow Link asks, "Why didn't you tell the Deku tree how you felt?" Clarisse responds, "I did but, he said it was my destiny. That someday I would need the knowledge that I was learning. So I followed along to see how long it would take, I didn't give up even after 60 years… I pressed on living for that day, when I would finally be able to take my leave."

Shadow Link asks, "But what do I have to live for?" Clarisse nods her head, "I do not know, but that's why you keep your hope and wait until your time comes." Clarisse gets closer to Shadow Link, "You know it was nice talking to you. You're not always such the jerk you put yourself out to be. I Like this side of you; it shows that you aren't what people think you are, you're actually as decent as Link is." Shadow Link smiles, "Yea, but don't tell anyone, as far as they know im still a jerk alright?" Clarisse smiles and says, "Fine, but as long as you're not a jerk to me." Clarisse hugs Shadow Link unexpectedly, kisses him on the cheek and says to him, "goodnight." Shadow Link smiles and says, "goodnight," to Clarisse, as they head to their rooms to rest.

AWWW! fluffy ending never thought id do one of those. Well this was a fun chapter to write, I really liked writing it and I hope my readers like it as well. I will try to start on the next chapter a.s.a.p. but for now, I want your opinions in a review. I humbly thank you for waiting for this installment of The Legend of Zelda: The Lirynx Blade, until next time peeps!


	16. Unbound Fury

I have nothing to say but to read and enjoy dam it! And review -smiles sweetly- please.

Also, some setbacks cause its summer okay, so don't despair I will update, sooner or later -looks around-

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade

Chapter 14: Unbound Fury

Black as the surrounding night, yet clear as the light that flows from the sun… How I have awaited this day…when I will finally be let loose from the shackles that have embraced me in doom, and dismay. Endless is the anger within me, just as the never ending plain that I am imprisoned in. You thought you could bind my powers for eternity? You were wrong, I am regaining my strength while Hyrule is starting to fall into ruin once more, just as when I helped to save it. Now; however, your so called hero will not be of use, he is in my bloodline, he is bound to the same fate as I. Together he and I will bring Hyrule to its knees, Hyrule will be covered in blood. My rage is a black hole to which you will not be able to escape from, if I have to kill my own kind to have my revenge I will gladly do so, it is what you have brought upon yourselves.

The Trinity Three is the least of your worries Goddesses, and if you think your three sages will help, think again before you know it all three of them will be cast down. By who? The Trinity Three, they will destroy them, they are demons, immune to magic, they will break your sages in half while leaving you open for an attack in your sacred realm, then Link and I will finish you all three of you off once and for all. Finally, after that I will have paid you back for what you did to my friends and me on that day. Goddesses, by your hand I lost my friends, and that is something I will never forgive you for, retribution is coming and not only will you fall, but so will the entire country of Hyrule. Goddesses! Sages! I hope you heard this and cower, I will show no mercy. Its either I fall, or you fall!

In the Sacred realm (shadow abyss, blah, blah),

Battle start: Cyclops (wind, 1203hp) Moblin (earth, 920hp) Skull1 (water, 546hp) Skull2 (water, 520hp) have appeared! Diane: lv31 (shadow, wind, 2390hp) and Vulskah: lv34 (Shadow, fire, 3045hp) Diane and Vulskah attack!

Turn 1:

Diane uses her mighty bow and unleashes a Fire arrow! Skull1 catches fire and it passes on to skull2! Skull1 takes 324 damage! Skull2 takes 235 damage! Vulskah casts heat stun! Moblin takes 406 damage and has been stunned! Skull1 casts drench! Vulskah dodges the water torrent. Cyclops uses fear of shadows, Diane is not affected by the fear of shadows! Moblin is stunned! Skull2 is defending.

Turn 2:

Diane uses her bow and unleashes a rain of arrows! Cyclops is pelted with arrows, Cyclops takes 307 damage! Moblin is pelted with arrows, Moblin takes 219 damage. Skull1 dodges the arrows. Arrows pelt Skull2, Skull2 takes 132 damage! Vulskah casts dire inferno! Cyclops takes 366 damage from the abyssal flames! Moblin takes 387 damage from the flames! Moblin has been downed! Skull1 takes 329 damage! Skull1 has been downed! Skull2 takes 153 damage! Skull2 has been downed! Cyclops sees his fallen allies and runs, but he cannot escape!

Turn 3:

Diane uses a lightning bolt arrow! Cyclops takes 376 damage from the electrified arrow.

Vulskah uses Flames of the despaired! Flames encircle Cyclops and close in on it, Cyclops takes 1023 damage! Cyclops has been downed!

Cyclops drops a cyclopean chain mail. Moblin drops a herb.

End of Battle.

"How pathetic, he ran once his fellow monsters had been finished. No wonder these monsters are so weak, they have no sense of pride." Diane smiles unusually and says, "Let's find more monsters to defeat, they may not be too strong but they drop some valuable items, this chain mail proves to be better protection than this leather vest." Vulskah responds, "Knock yourself out, we got nothing to do until the tournament starts again." Diane says hastily, "Then lets go to the Tower of Hera, the monsters there will prove to be stronger than the ones here. Besides I have always wanted to go there when I was little."

Vulskah looks up with an unpleasant look, filled with anger and says, "I remember those days, when we were little. How we played together Diane, how long has it been Diane? 25 years ago? I still remember that day, when the army of Hyrule came into our village accusing us of helping the Zora out in the war. They burned our village down, and for what Diane? All we ever did with the Zora was trade and buy fish with them. Yet they showed us no mercy, our own allies, friends betrayed and killed us. Where our village stood is now nothing but a blood stained graveyard for the innocent people of the village of the Sheikah and the Hylian knights that were killed in our attempt to defend ourselves, then the king has the audacity of offering the survivors of the massacre a pardon! A pardon for what? Being peaceful?"

Vulskah shakes his head, "Then the last of the Sheikah are forced to protect the king and be come an attendant for his wife, what is that? I believe that the king knew we would be key in the war seeing as how we are born warriors, although we were few, we were fierce and if we sided with a race the war would be over and the Hylians would have lost, but we had nothing like that in mind. Yes, we may be called the shadow folk, but we are peaceful. Not now though, Diane we must get stronger if we are to defeat the Hylians and their allies, if we don't we will fail." Diane looks down at the floor, and clenches her bow tighter. Vulskah says to her, "Diane even though we fight for strength don't forget, we don't do it for amusement, or enjoyment it is for when we will finally be able to receive answers from the king. Don't mask your emotions with lust for death Diane… it will take you away from our real objective. Do not forget that, but let us go. I agree with you, we must get stronger, so then on to the Tower of Hera!"

In Lon Lon ranch,

Its nightfall, Link and Malon are outside by the horse track looking at the stars. Link says to Malon, " I Remember Malon, when we were kids that you said that someday your knight in shining armor would come to take you off your feet." Malon looks at Link and says quietly and tentatively as if she was regretting something, "Yes…" Link takes her hand and rubs it gently, "Am I that knight in shining armor Malon?" Malon blushes slightly, he looks at her gently waiting for a response. Malon says in an attempt to mask her , "Link, its late we should go to sleep." Link frowns and says, "You're not going to answer me?" Malon opens her mouth to say something, but is cut off by Link. "That's fine Malon, you don't have to say anything you don't want to." Link walks towards Epona and mounts her. Link says sadly, "I'm going to Hyrule castle, I should be there by morning. I'm also going to kokiri forest after that, I need to talk with Saria and the Deku tree. Ill see you in about four days… Bye Malon." Malon looks at Link ride off and falls to the ground on her knees, "Why didn't you tell him! You hurt his feelings, how could you do that?" (boo hoo hoo! -smiles- im going to enjoy this)

The debate of why she didn't answer Link continues in her head, "How could you have been so careless and stupid? He looked at you and expected you to answer him with a "Yes" and yet you did not do so. Why did you do that?" She answers to herself, "I don't know, I just don't know, I am afraid that he wont be with me when this is all over. I have a bad feeling about this..." She gets up slowly from the pasture and goes towards the house, contradicting herself in her thoughts along the way. (how sad -vslasher frowns- I know I really don't mean it, cause I am just so irrational, but don't tell anyone! -jumps a fence trying to get away from some mental institution thugs- I still don't think I deserve this -Vslasher is taken away wearing a straight jacket- Dam you! Who? I have no idea…)

In Hyrule field,

Link rides hastily towards Hyrule castle, he is in deep thoughts. "Why didn't she say yes? Maybe she really isn't in love with me, or perhaps she doubts that I love her." Link stops Epona, to do some business in a nearby bush. He asks Epona, "Do you think Malon doesn't love me?" Epona stares into Link's eyes (Vslasher probably knows what Epona is thinking: "Hey, hey! Wash that hand before you lay a hand on me you!"), "What do you know, you are just a horse." At that moment Epona pushes him with her nose, Link lands on his behind and because Vslasher takes pride in making Link suffer; Link lands on a rock (enjoy). Link shouts in pain, "Epona!" Epona whines as if saying, "Hey you bastard I am not just a horse I am your horse! And no need to mention hers too" he lets out a deep sigh, mounts Epona and resumes to ride towards Hyrule castle town.

In Death mountain,

Rhekai and Ashanti were back from looking at the temple ruins. Ashanti groans, "I am exhausted! Who knew hiking death mountain would be such pain?" Rhekai chuckles and says, "Ehh, what can you expect? Women aren't made for doing these kind of things, they should be making men dinner (I know its sorta sexist, don't sue me okay? I don't mean to sound sexist but in the old days… yea. Again, don't hurt me women, chicks, ladies, whatever you would like to be called)." Ashanti stares at him coldly and says, "I am in the mood for fried rito birdman." Rhekai's eyes go wide open, as Ashanti chases after him saying, "I am going to pluck your feathers one by one Rhekai, and I am going to cut off your tail feathers!" Rhekai clutches his tail feathers and says, "No, not those they took me five years to grow!" Ashanti laughs while chasing Rhekai, she says, "Well them im just going to have more fun watching you mourn over your dear tail feathers aren't I?" Ashanti lunges at Rhekai and lands on him, Rhekai tumbles forward and falls on his face. Ashanti smiles at Rhekai playfully and kisses him on the nose (beak, whatever), Rhekai sighs in relief that he isn't going to have a bald backside (Vslasher comments on that: although, that wouldn't be such a bad idea. Would it? He would get a lot less stuck in his….nah) Rhekai shifts positions with Ashanti and now she is the "monkey in the middle" (she's between the floor and Rhekai, I know lame. lol monkey it's a funny thing to call a person)

Rhekai tickles her playfully while Ashanti giggles out of control kicking and wiggling all over the place. She screams laughing, "Rhe… Rhe.. Hahaha. Rhekai stop please! Hahaha! Please I cant breathe!" Rhekai stops and looks at her with a sly look, "Give me one good reason as to why I should stop?" Ashanti thinks on that and says, "Well if you stop…" She whispers the rest into Rhekai's ear, Rhekai gets a blank look and drifts into lala land. Ashanti shakes him and says, "So, how about it?" Rhekai nods obediently and gets off Ashanti, she grabs him by the hand (wing, claw, talon, whatever). A few minutes later Rhekai and Ashanti are in a hot spring (it's a freaking volcanic mountain! don't ask where the hell the hot spring came from or I will send a gidbo after you!), she is giving Rhekai a little massage. Rhekai moans is delight as Ashanti continues the massage on his back (what kind of massage did you people think it was? -points at a random person- Shame on you for thinking bad! I don't blame you though, I can be misleading -smiles- that's good right? Well at least in a story, heh).

Ashanti finishes the massage and sits down next to Rhekai and says, "So how did you like it?" Rhekai responds sounding disappointed, "Honestly I was expecting something else, but this was good too (Hah! Rhekai thought -laughs out of control- that he was going to... -continues laughing- get some action! -gets off floor- yea that won't be happening buddy. Well at least I don't think so. Hmmm….-thinks about it- Nah!) Ashanti laughs and says, "Well I said a "massage" , what wasn't there to understand?" Rhekai frowns and says, "Well the way you said it kind of let me believe that it was more than a massage." Ashanti pats Rhekai on the back, "Well I promised a massage, and I delivered it so you can't say I didn't." Rhekai smiles and says, "Yea that's true."

Ashanti then says, "Its late Rhekai, we should go rest. I bet your going to take me somewhere else tomorrow so we should rest." Rhekai responds, "Uhh, yea going out somewhere tomorrow…" Ashanti asks a bit mad, "You mean to say that we aren't going anywhere tomorrow?" Rhekai responds, "Well I was planning on waking up till 12 afternoon with you sleeping next to me (Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Remember, I said never assume anything you silly Rito, you!)." Ashanti groans and stomps out of the hot spring furiously (I remember when that happened to me, it wasn't pretty. My gf thought I had somewhere in mind to go, but I just wanted to stay home, and watch football, Green Bay was playing that day so im like, "Im not going anywhere today." Thus, bringing this little number into this here paragraph, I got my way though I watched the Green Bay game, too bad they lost to the Seahawks -sobs- Why Dave Farce, why couldn't you nail that 25 yd. pass! I made it up to her, loll. Although, I was smacked for a few minutes, wow. -rubs head- I still feel the pain >. talk about rough love.)

In Hyrule field late at night,

(God if you do not know what's going to happen next, I swear I will sue you!)

It's late at night, Link hears some noises and dismounts Epona, at that moment Stalchild and a Big Poe appear!(Stalchild are more annoying than Michael Jackson, George Bush and Rosie o' Donnell. Well not really, id still prefer Stalchild than them, god I should just kill them all off > )

Battle start: Stalchild1 (earth, 300hp) Stalchild2 (earth, 297hp) Stalchild3 (earth, 312hp) Big Poe (shadow, wind 612hp) have appeared! Link: lv23 (N.E. 2869hp) attacks!

Turn1:

Big Poe uses, flames of the lost souls! Link dodges the flames by sidestepping. Stalchild2 uses claws of the cursed! Link blocks the impact with his Hylian shield. Link casts Din's fire! Stalchild1 is engulfed in the divine flames, Stalchild1 takes 345 damage! Stalchild1 has been downed! Stalchild2 takes 317 damage! Stalchild2 has been downed! Stalchild3 dodges the flames, Big Poe hovers away from the flames. Stalchild3 calls for reinforcements! Stalchild4 (earth, 345hp) and Stalchild5(earth, 267hp) have appeared!

Turn2:

Big Poe uses flaming lantern! Link smashes the Poe's lantern with the megaton hammer, releasing the Poe's spirit. Big Poe has been downed! Link uses the megaton hammer to smash the ground with force, sending out a wave of energy! Stalchild3 takes 239 damage. Stalchild4 takes 294 damage. Stalchild5 takes 169 damage. Stalchild3 uses power drive slash! Link is caught off guard because of the megaton hammer's weight! Link takes 164 damage! Stalchild4 is absorbing dark energy! Stalchild5 attacks Link with its claws! Link can't defend himself because of the megaton hammer! Link takes 89 damage!

Turn3:

Link puts away the megaton hammer and draws the Master sword, Link unleashes

A premature spin attack! Stalchild3 takes 93 damage from the spin attack! Stalchild4 endures the hit by draining dark energy! Stalchild5 takes 134 damage! Stalchild4 is transformed into a Stalfos knight (earth, shadow, 1041hp) thanks to the dark energy emanating from the Sacred realm! Stalfos knight uses double slash! Link blocks the first hit, but is hit once more! Link takes 145 damage! Stalchild5 uses double step! Stalchild5 strikes once! Link takes 135 damage! Stalchild5 strikes again! Link takes 140 damage!

Turn4:

Stalfos knight uses skull basher! Link dodges the mighty blow. Stalfos knight keeps going and hits a massive boulder with its sword, crumbling it on impact. Stalfos knight takes 34 recoil damage from the impact. Link seizes the opportunity on the bumbling Stalfos knight and uses unleashes an ice arrow! Stalfos knight has been frozen solid! Stalchild5 starts draining energy in order to transform!

Turn5:

Link pulls out the megaton hammer and smashes the frozen Stalfos knight to pieces! Stalfos knight has been downed! Stalchild5 continues to drain energy!

(when its one vs. one I will not right "turn#:" cause im just too darn lazy)

Stalchild5 is transformed to a Stalfos knight (earth, shadow, 1143hp) Link unsheathes the Master sword and uses an overhead slash! Stalfos knight blocks the hit with its shield.

Link throws a deku nut at the Stalfos knight! Stalfos knight has been stunned!

Stalfos knight has been stunned and cannot move!

Link lunges at the Stalfos knight's spine and cuts it in half! Stalfos knight vanishes into ashes! Stalfos knight has been downed.

End of battle.

Link cleans the Master sword from the bone marrow its covered in, "Just once would I wish these Stalchild wouldn't try to kill me. Seriously they are a pain in the ass, even more than horse riding is." Epona hears this and charges towards Link, Link screams like a little wussy (wow, I think I should have him beaten bloody pulp with the pink pillow again so he can still have some dignity left!) Link plays Epona's song and Epona stops chasing him. He pets Epona on the head and says, "Epona, do you think Malon loves me?" Epona neighs and hit's the ground twice with her hoof. "Is that a yes or a no?" Epona bumps him on the shoulder, and puts her head on it. Link sighs and says, "I hope your right Epona, She always did say that an animal that likes a person, means that the owner likes that person, and you Epona only like Malon and me." He smiles and says to Epona, "You know I should be less of a jerk to you Epona, you've saved my ass more times than I can count (Epona thinks: "Yea, you. Finally I get some recognition! And where is my dinner? I want some carrot cake you!"). When this is over I swear I will find that horse you were with." Epona neighs happily and turns around signaling Link to get his ass mounted on her (perhaps I should have worded that differently. Nah!).

In Hyrule Castle, (a few days back)

"King! King!" Shouted one of the Elite Hylian guards, "There has been a terrible tragedy my sir!" The king responds alarmed, "What is it?" The guard responds slowly as if fearing what the king would do by telling him the ill news, "The gorons sent over a messenger, he says that your daughter has been killed…" The king turns white as bones, and falls to his throne chair, "How could have this have happened? Send him in at once!"

The guard runs out of the room and comes back in a few seconds later with the goron. The king looks at the goron with much sadness in his eyes, and asks, "How did this happen? Who did it?" The goron says slowly, "There was a cave in inside of dodongo cavern, she was trapped inside with Link and his friends." The king interrupts, "Link was inside with her?" The goron responds a bit timidly, "Yes… However. they were trapped, with no way out. Link said that they went into the Dodongo King's chamber to defeat him, since that was the only way out, however they did not find him there, that a sorcerer of shadows, Veran killed your daughter while in the possession of the dodongo king's skeleton."

The king gets up and responds, "How was it that Link was unable to save her?" The goron responds, "She was knocked out, Veran knocked out the zora warrior that was carrying her, leaving her vulnerable and as Link ran towards her, the skeleton crushed your daughter with one of its rib bones." The king sits back down trying to absorb the information with as much calmness as possible, "How did Link get out of the cavern?" The goron continues, "Well along with the help of his friends…" The king interrupts with a painful look in his eyes, "What are the names of his friends?" The goron tries to remember, "I think one of them was that demon…, I forget his name… but he looks like Link, except he dresses in black, there was a red haired girl, Malon was her name, the zora warrior, I think Japas was his name and a kokiri girl named Clarisse." The king stands up, "You mean to tell me that that demon Shadow Link was near my precious daughter?" The goron frowns and responds, "He was the one that helped Link and his friends get out of the cave, he also identified the sorcerer."

The king calmed down a bit, "So he wasn't trying to hurt my daughter?" The goron shook his head, "He actually saved Link and his friends." The king sighs, and says, "Maybe he isn't so evil after all." The king waves for a guard, "Take down all the wanted posters for Shadow Link, he is no longer a threat to the Hyrule, if he helped Link then by my word he is not evil!" The king turns back to the goron, "So where is Link now?" The goron responds, "He is in death mountain, he is coming to the castle in a few days, or so he said. I: however, have to take my leave. I am sorry for your loss, but may I ask something. What was she doing in such dangerous place in the first place?" The king looks down and responds, "She would not tell me, she said the goddesses called her and said that it was her time."

The goron looks at the king confused, "What did she mean by "It was her time" The king shakes his head, "I do not know…but please send my thanks to Darunia and tell him that nothing has changed between us we are still sworn brothers. Also, I thank you for coming along so fast to tell me this news, if there is anything you desire please tell one of the guards and he will gladly give it you. For now I will have to deliver the terrible news to the rest of the family, and to my dear wife…" The goron looks at the king with much pity and tells him, "There is no need for a reward sir, this is what brothers are for, we should be asking you if there is anything we could do for you."

The king smiles slightly and says, "You must be Darunia's son, Flint. He always said you were just as virtuous as Link, but there is something I can request of you." Flint responds, "Please tell me what you wish, I will try to make it possible." The king looks at Flint straight into the eyes with deep sorrow, "Please, make a tomb for my daughter, a memorial, anything that will be humane. We cant leave her death place unmarked, it would not be right, everyone who has died in Hyrule has a tomb, please make one for my daughter, it is all I ask." Flint smiles and says, "Then it is done, I will do it myself if I have to, but your daughter will have her tomb." The king thanks him and leaves the room, lingering a bit at first, but sighs and leaves the room.

Back to the present-

Tcnk, tcnk, tcnk… tcnk, tcnk, tcnk. Shadow Link taps his foot to the rhythm of a sword hitting a metal door, he looks at the sky wondering what would be his fate. "How is it that I feel safe around these people, I have not felt this sense of trust from anything, not even with my sword in hand. Could it be that… no it can't be, people don't just grow souls… do they? Link, he seems to be changing, although the others cant see it I can sense it, his dark energy seems to be growing an putting a slight dark aura, could it be that he is turning evil and that I will turn good? It can't be, he has his morals, but then again…"

Clarisse interrupts his thoughts as she comes from behind Shadow Link and touches his right shoulder, Shadow Link flinches from the warm feeling of her hand, he thinks, "One day I will be able to touch someone and send a nice warm feeling instead of a cold, harsh chill down their spines…" Clarisse smiles at him with a pretentious, and says to him, "So how's the little jerk doing?" Shadow Link smiles and says, "Well he is resting at the moment but if you want I could wake him up." Clarisse waves her hands gesturing a "no" and says laughing, "Leave your pants on." Shadow Link frowns and says, "Awww, but I really wanted to take em off." Clarisse smiles and sits down next to him and says, "Well you won't be doing that for a long time bud." Shadow Link clinches his fist and says, "Shoot!"

"Tee hee hee!" laughs Clarisse heartily, while Shadow Link has a bewildered look plastered on his clueless face. "What's so funny?" asks Shadow Link, Clarisse points to a spot on Shadow Link's head that was white. Shadow Link touches the top of his head only to find that a bird had pooped on his hat, "Ahhhhh! Even the birds are against me, I swear…" Clarisse goes up to him and takes out a cloth and cleans the top of his head, while Shadow Link willingly lets her do so since her "twins" are smack right in his face.

Clarisse hadn't even noticed that her "twins" were like two inches away from Shadow Link's face. When she sat down next to him he was as red as a uhhh. Uhhh. (Vslasher thinks, for a second, but not for two cause he might get hurt and im taking AP chem. Lol, how did that happen?) ah yes one of those rednecks from blue collar tv. (I love that show, but im not a redneck. I just like watching people make fun of em)

Clarisse has no clue what has happened to Shadow Link so she puts her hand on his forehead and asks, "Do you have a fever?" Shadow Link thinks, "Yea, "twin" fever. If the "twins" were any bigger they would need another room for themselves." Clarisse frowns and says, "Come on Shadow what's wrong, tell me or im going to leave." Link continues to dose off and mumbles, "They are big…" Clarisse asks a bit annoyed, "What's big?" She then notices he was staring right at her chest, she screams out, "AHHHHHH! Shadow you are such a pervert!" She puts her hands around her chest, Shadow Link snaps out of his daze and says, "Im not Impotent!" Clarisse sweat drops and says, "I said pervert not impotent!" Shadow Link says, "Oh, but im not a…" He thinks on that and stares at Clarisse for a second, he continues, "Dam! You got me." (Vslasher smiles, I love making them look like idiotas, fyi that's idiots in English)

Clarisse, from out of nowhere pulls out a pink, gay, fluffy pillow (its back!) and smacks Shadow Link right on the back of the head, sending him tumbling forward to taste the hot, dry mountain soil. Shadow Link spits out dirt, well now mud due to the little meeting with his saliva, he says to Clarisse, "Great, now I wont have to have lunch." Clarisse smiles and says, "Protein diet, you need it cause your so thin." Shadow Link looks at her and says, "Well what do you expect in basically a living shadow (hence the name Shadow Link, stupid! Im not calling you stupid, im telling that to Shadow Link for pointing out the obvious) Clarisse smiles playfully and throws a little pebble at his head, the pebble gets stuck in between his hair. Shadow Link frowns and asks, "What am I a clown?" Clarisse nods and says, "Well your not, the masculine hero." She sticks her tongue out at Shadow Link while he tries to do some masculine poses to show off to her, "Look at that muscle right there! You can't tell me im not masculine, I have more muscle then Link."

Clarisse smiles childishly and says, "I think those are mosquito bites Shadow Link." Shadow Link sigh sand says, "Women, cant satisfy them, no matter how hard you try."

Clarisse looks at Shadow Link, and says, "Oh, cheer up Shadow Link im sure there's a blind girl just willing to make you hers." Shadow Link plummets to the ground face down comically, and turns paper thin just like in some cartoons and gets blown away by the wind. Clarisse says, "Wow, I blew him off hard (cant help to think that might sound a bit wrong, but just a little)." Shadow Link gets off the ground, totally put down and says, "Dam, no wonder the king made that holiday called st. valentines day. I bet his wife forced him to do it by putting him straight down on the floor with insults."

Clarisse scoots closer to Shadow Link who was now sitting on the ground, she puts her head on his left shoulder and sighs. Shadow Link takes advantage of the situation and puts his arm around her shoulder and pulls her closer. Clarisse says to Shadow Link, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd say im starting to like you." Shadow Link says in his head, "Boo yah! Hallelujah brother you've just met your maker!" However, he responds completely calm and in an almost suave manner, "Oh really now? Well I think im starting to like you as well." Clarisse says in her head, "As easy as playing the ocarina." They stay there talking until mid afternoon, when they are interrupted by angry monsters, that had gotten out of the crumbled dodongo cavern. Shadow Link says, "Son of a Demon! Stupid monster know how to spoil the mood." Clarisse is furious that the monsters had interrupted "quality time" and immediately attacks the poor, unsuspecting monster that had no idea what they had just triggered.

Giant dodongo1 (fire, 670hp), Giant dodongo2 (fire, 698hp) fire keese (fire, wind, 478hp)

Lifalfo knight (earth, 1021hp) have appeared. Clarisse: Lv21 (1890Hp, Earth) and Shadow Link: lv20 (shadow, 2780hp) attack!

Battle start:

Lifalfo knight lunges at Shadow Link, S.L. back flips to dodge the blow. Clarisse casts Granite spire! Giant dodongo! Takes 256 damage from the granite spires! Fire keese dodges the spires, Lifalfo knight is buried underneath the spires, Lifalfo knight has been downed! Giant dodongo1 unleashes a fiery blast, Shadow Link pushes Clarisse out of the way and takes 376 damage from the flames! Shadow Link has been burned badly… Fire keese hangs around doing nothing, Giant dodongo2 is defending.

"Shadow Link! Are you okay?" asks Clarisse. Shadow Link groans, "I'll be fine I just didn't want you getting hurt, that dodongo would have killed you with that blast." Clarisse frowns and says to him worriedly, hang on I have a score to settle with that dodongo."

Battle resumes.

Turn 2:

Clarisse casts quicksand trap! Giant dodongo1 and giant dodongo2 have been snared in quick sand. Giant dodongo1 is trapped in a quick sand trap, giant dodongo1 sinks underneath and suffocates, giant dodongo1 has been downed! Giant dodongo2 sinks underneath the sand, Giant dodongo2 has been downed! Fire keese flees the fight!

Lifalfo knight drops a Lifalfo crest.

End of battle.

Shadow Link is on the ground clutching his arm that was severely burned, Clarisse tends to him using some herbs she had. She quickly grinds them into a light greenish paste, she says, "This is going to sting a little, so hold on." She applies the paste while S.L grinds his teeth in pain, she then tears a piece off her robe, and wraps it around his arm. S.L groans in pain and gets up slowly and says, "Im going to my room I need to rest" Clarisse says to him, 'Im coming with you, you will need help. Besides you are hurt, I will tend to you while you heal." Shadow Link nods, and leads Clarisse to his room slowly walking while clutching his arm. He opens the door and they go inside, Clarisse lays him down on the bed and tries to see if she can find a proper way to wrap his wound, rather then in that piece of robe. After she was done wrapping the his arm, she watched S.L. fall asleep, before falling asleep right next to him herself.

In Hyrule castle town,

Link had finally arrived at Hyrule castle town at around 5pm, the drawbridge was about to be put up to keep Stalchild from invading the town. Link ran around the town looking for a place to stay, and sleep for the night, he did not want to go to the castle right now, he was worn out and was in no position to be the bearer of the bad news. He finds a house where the nice lady that lives with her dog offers him a place to sleep, since he had helped her find her dog before. He thanks her and quickly settles down and falls asleep, thinking about what was to come….

That's where I will end it for now, not much character development here but its sure sets up a few things, hehehe. Any who, I hoped you enjoyed this installment of The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade, and please if you would like to comment on this chapter or on the whole story itself please do so by reviewing, I like reading reviews so, it is not a problem for me Oh, and if you catch any spelling errors do not hesitate to shun me on it, it's the only way I will learn. So, then until next time, when I decide to update, I bid you good day.


	17. Awakening of a Demoness

Hello everyone! Well here is the next chapter of this story, and I just barely noticed that I've been forgetting the disclaimer! Good thing no one knows mwhahahaha! So yea summer has been very hot and plus I have been busy because of the starting football season, which means I have to stay after school for practice as if it wasn't enough that I have to spend approximately 8 hours in school, but ultimately I cant deny my thirst for football so I must suck it up and be a man. Plus, the little fact that my gf she has track so I am obliged to stay with her (don't tell her I said im obligated! I will be murdered by her -hides from gf- Well at least hiding is manlier then Colin Farrell's role in "Elf" , the elf is gay, I get it yeesh -.-). That gives me even less time to write the fic. and yes, I know I sound like a lil kid cause of all my whining, but im just telling you this because I may have some delays in the writing of the chapters and they might not be corrected.

By the way, I need a new beta reader; seriously, I lost my old one boo hoo hoo, so if anyone is interested email me at Either way, as far as reviews go, you can go on to chastise me I wont care lol, flamers will not be able to put me down, my story writing will continue with its childish, sadistic style so bite me flamers, heheh. So try all you want, take it as a personal challenge if you will, I will just find it very comical and amusing to see your display of bad attitude. Like my sisters says, "You can't bug someone is you already are the pest." Oh my god, I never though id use one of my sisters quotes, someone call the medic, Vslasher must have a brain tumor! On another note, I would like to thank my readers! You have been great and a few of you have reviewed, I humbly thank you for that. Also, if anyone is offended by anything in my story I apologize, it isn't my intention to offend anyone, well maybe the selected three people I always ridicule, but other than that I mean no offense to any of my readers.

Back to the reviews, for all the hits my story has gotten (800+) I am a bit disappointed for the review count, I would like to see more people review, it really makes me feel down that no one reviews, whether it be giving me props on my story or flaming it. Again, please people that read my story go on and review I enjoy seeing what you have to say. Also, if anyone wants to say something at the end of my fic. or a shout out in laymen's terms I will gladly post them. Now on to the disclaimer.

I do not own any of The Legend of Zelda, or any of its characters, SNK Playmore owns the rights to the KOF character "Leona", "Orochi Leona" and the "Orochi" itself any of the "Orochi" related material content in this Fic. that I haven't made up. Also, I do not own any of the Golden Sun or Golden Sun: The Lost age Characters (Mia, Felix), nor will I ever own them. Candidate for Goddess or Pilot Candidate owns the character "Heritage"; however, I do own the characters that follow: Clarisse, Rhekai, Diane, Ashanti, Rhekai, Lou, Robert, Vulskah, Japas, Methaix, Ernest, Sefalos of The Trinity Three (the other two members have not been mentioned by name yet, they will be mentioned soon though), Sebastian and Isaiah (and the Second of the three sages, that will appear in this chapter. I know it's a spoiler deal with it, well for the people who actually read the disclaimer). They are all creations of the figment of my imagination and you can't have them… Well maybe if you ask nicely you can borrow them, heh. Oh, almost forgot, I don't own the song "The Cucaracha" that is all; you may continue to have your IQ dropped….now!

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade  
Chapter 15: Awakening the Darkness

-Sad, gloomy flute notes play in background-

Heritage stares at the barren dimension she is stuck in, she looks at her flute and plays it slowly as she was before. Sebastian notices the gloomy music and walks towards Heritage, "Heritage…" Heritage turns to face Sebastian, "Yes?" She responds meekly.  
Sebastian smiles and says, "You play the flute beautifully, yet you continue to play sullen songs." Heritage looks at Sebastian straight into his eyes with I hint of anger, "Well what do you suggest I play? You expect me to play the cucaracha or something and expect me to be happy all of the sudden?" Sebastian is taken back by her aggressive response, Heritage looks at Sebastian with a despaired look, she says, "How long will we have to be stuck here? I just want to see my old home one last time is that too much to ask Sebastian?" Sebastian grabs Heritage by the shoulders and says to her very kindly, "Heritage please do not lose your hope. I have none, but as long as one of us does, we might be able to return."

Heritage puts her head on Sebastian's shoulder and cries softly saying, "I just want to go home, I just want to go home…" Sebastian holds her head, patting it gently, "We all want to go home Heritage… but you just have to believe it will happen, even if it takes awhile to do so…"

In the Kokiri Forest,

"No! I will not tell you where the Deku tree has gone to!" The character in the black shade chuckles, and smiles menacingly at the poor kokiri girl. "Well aren't you a little stubborn one, you must really have no idea of whom you are face-to-face with, I am Sefalos, The leader of The Trinity Three…" Saria turns white as chalk, "It…it can't be…The Deku Tree told me a while ago that you had been slain…" Sefalos chuckles and says mockingly, "And yet, here I am." Saria knows she is in trouble, and that she cannot possibly survive this confrontment with Sefalos; however, she casts a minor spell to try to distract him in order to run away, but it does not work.

Sefalos grabs Saria by the neck and lifts her up in the air, "Ugh…ugh…" Saria gasps for breath choking, kicking trying to get away, but to no avail, Sefalos does not loosen his grip. Sefalos looks at her eyes, he frowns and lets her fall to the ground as if giving her another chance to live, "You seem logical enough, I will give you another chance, now then, will you tell me where Methaix is or not?" Saria shakes her head, slowly knowing what was going to happen after her response, "Very well then…" Sefalos draws his bloodstained sword and begins to build up dark energy on the edges of the sword, the sword glows a deep scarlet red and finally turns deep black. "Time to die little girl!" He swings the sword effortlessly, causing the ground to split in half as the wave of energy rushes towards the kokiri sage.

Saria at this moment thinks, "Im done for…" However, her death was not meant to be, a force field formed around Saria shielding her from the attack. Sefalos growls, "Sage…"  
A Zora sage, the second Sage of the Goddesses appeared from behind the empty shell of the Deku tree, "Why do you attack defenseless children?" Sefalos grins and says in a sense of amusement, "Please, she is not a mere child. I can sense it, she is a sage as well, although not a strong one she can be a threat if she is left to grow…" Sefalos shakes his head, "I cannot have that, and if you think you will be able to defend her. Then your death will be for naught, because as soon as I am done with you I will find her and kill her. That is not a threat, no sage, it's a promise." The Zora sage makes a face of utter disgust, and says, "Sefalos you have not changed a bit…" Sefalos grins and says, "Neither have you Sulixh, you still have the smell of unpleasantness about you, as if you haven't showered in years." Sefalos smirks and says, "I'm going to have myself a fish fry." He charges a crimson fireball, ashes stares daggers at Sulixh, "Lets see how well you can handle the flames of darkness…"

Sulixh shouts to Saria, "Run! Get as far away as you can, you mustn't stay here." Saria stammers and says, "The other kokiri… I can't leave them here…" Sulixh looks down at Saria and says in complete remorse, "He has killed them all Saria, not one is alive. You are the sole survivor of the kokiri. You must get out now, run young one. May you be safe is this world ridden with evil…" Saria runs out of the Deku tree clearing while sobbing, Sulixh brandishes his Aqua staff and prepares to counter the attack.

Battle start: Sefalos: lv56 (Shadow, fire, wind, 15783hp) has appeared!  
Sulixh: Lv56 (water, 15905hp) attacks!

Turn 1:  
Sefalos unleashes crimson flames! Sulixh counters by casting Nayru's love! The divine protection from Nayru cancels out the attack. Sulixh uses Ice stalagmite! Ice-cold stalagmites rise from the ground, piercing Sefalos body! Sefalos takes 593 damage! Sefalo's speed drops, by one fourth. Sulixh unleashes ocean fist! Sefalos takes 395 damage from the aquatic punch! Sefalos casts, Null and Void! All changes to speed, attack and defense that were caused by enemy attacks have been negated.

Turn 2:  
Sulixh raises his staff and starts a rainstorm. Sefalo's fire Spells have been weakened and Sulixh's water spells have been powered up. Sefalos casts Crucible of Death! Sulixh counters the spell, Sulixh casts Vortex! The reaper crosses to another dimension, leaving Sulixh unharmed! Sefalos uses Call of the Living-Dead! Stalfos knight1 (earth, shadow, 1037hp) Stalfos knight2 (earth, shadow, 1223hp) arise from the ground. Sulixh casts Geyser burst! Stalfos knight1 takes 489 damage from the pressurized water blast! Stalfos knight2 takes 703 damage from the water blast! Sulixh uses Water Torrent, Stalfos knight1 takes 408 damage! Stalfos knight1 has been downed! Stalfos knight2 dodges the torrent.

Turn 3:  
Sefalos uses Wrath of Doom! Sulixh is surrounded by darkness. Sulixh cannot see a thing in the darkness; Sulixh is forced to defend. Spirits from the shadows attack Sulixh! Sulixh takes 375 damage from an evil spirit! Stalfos knight2 attacks using its rusted sword! Sulixh manages to avoid the full force of the attack; however, Sulixh takes 146 damage from the shock wave of the hit. Sefalos unleashes Darksoul blast! Sulixh takes 489 damage from the dark energy blast! Sulixh's defense drops by five percent. Sulixh casts solemn wishes! Sulixh recovers 1093hp thanks to the help of water nymphs.

"What a pest you are." Sefalos laughs insanely; Sulixh frowns and says, "What's so funny?" Sefalos chuckles and says, "You will see, soon enough."

Battle resume  
Turn 4:  
Sefalos uses, Awakening of the Living-dead! Redead1 (shadow, 1409hp), Redead2 (shadow, 1495hp), and Wall Master (shadow, earth, 2293hp) have been summoned. Stalfos knight2 unleashes Smell of decay! Sulixh takes 231 damage! Sulixh casts Ice burst, Redead1 has been frozen stiff! Redead2 takes 698 damage! Wall Master dodges the attack by melding into the shadows. Stalfos knight2 Takes 578 damage! Stalfos knight2 has been downed! Sefalos takes 148 damage! Wall Master appears from behind Sulixh and uses Claws of the Dead; Sulixh takes 483 damage and has been jinxed! Sulixh uses Ice Wave, Redead1 has been smashed to pieces, Redead1 has been downed! Redead2 takes 369 damage! Wall Master takes 694 damage! Sefalos uses Apocalypse! Energy is being drawn from the dark mist surrounding Sulixh! Sulixh takes 468 damage from the spirits in the void!

Turn 5:  
Sulixh casts Hail! An unnatural hailstorm damages all enemies! Redead2 Takes 408 damage! Redead2 has been downed! Wall Master takes 578 damage! Sefalos takes 239 damage! Sulixh takes 304 damage from the spirits in the void! Sulixh takes 396 damage because he is jinxed! Wall Master uses Grim Claw; Sulixh is slashed with the claws of death! Sulixh takes 489 damage! The sky turns dark, Sefalos unleashes Apocalypse! The master of Darkness appears and unleashes a wave of darkness that spreads through the kokiri forest, Sulixh takes 7789 damage! Sulixh takes 467 damage from evil spirits in the void!

Sulixh is on his knees, barely being able to stay up. Sefalos draws his sword for the final gesture that implies that the battle is over; he charges his sword with a deep green aura that turns red as he finishes the preparation for the attack. At that moment, Methaix appears next to Sulixh and quickly teleports him out of dangers way. Sefalos screams, "Methaix! I will get you one day, just you wait." Sefalos turns and leaves the massacre that is the kokiri forest, Methaix teleports next to Saria as she was running in Hyrule field.

Methaix stops Saria, she sobs loudly muttering, "They are all dead… all of the kokiri gone… I am all alone!" Methaix shakes his head, "No, you are not Saria, but now is not time for this. Come with me, we have to heal Sulixh, he is gravely hurt and if he dies we are doomed, for if the warrior of darkness is released we will not be able to seal him away without another Sage of Wisdom. Even worse, if The Trinity Three somehow manages to team up with the warrior, Hyrule will surely be destroyed but I doubt that the warrior of darkness will comply with their amends."

Saria looks up at Methaix and asks, "What about Link? Can't he stop the Trinity Three? Cant he stop that warrior?" Methaix remains quiet, "….." Saria asks confused, "Why wont you answer me!" Methaix responds, "His future is clouded…" Saria asks, "You mean you don't have any idea what is going to happen?" Methaix shakes his head, "Not even the goddesses know what is going to happen, this is turning into a war... Humanity vs. Darkness, and we have not a single clue as to who will win." Saria whimpers, and looks up into the sky, she thinks, "Link help me I need you, I am all alone…" Methaix picks Saria up and carries her, "We need to get going young one, Sefalos will seek you. He fears that if you can grow, that you will be a threat." Saria asks, "But why, I am just a protector of the Forest temple. I can't even cast any powerful spells." Methaix smiles and says, "Do not belittle yourself Saria, after all you are one of the sages that sealed Ganon in the Sacred realm, well before he turned into a meaningless idiot." Saria sighs, and says "Methaix, can you help me get stronger?" Methaix smiles at the kokiri girl's spirit, even after the all death she had seen, "In due time Saria, just wait for the right time…"

In the Temple of Darkness (Shadow Abyss, sacred realm. The 1st temple in the sacred realm in LoZ: LTtP),

Sefalos appears from the shadows that veil the temple darkness, "Is the ritual ready to commence?" Veran answers, "Almost, We have need of one more ingredient." Sefalos asks a bit frustrated, "And what may that be?" Veran looks at him in the eyes, "Blood from a demon relative." Sefalos takes out his sword and makes cut on his hand, "Will this do?" Veran puts a vase with demonic symbols underneath the cut and gathers the blood that is flowing freely; she pulls it away and tells Sefalos that they needed no more. Sefalos goes to a nearby staircase and sits down, "Start the ritual already then." Veran draws a pentagram on Leona's forehead, and one more on each of her hands, she places Leona's hands on her heart and commences chanting, "Spirit of darkness awaken in this soul, let darkness sunder in her heart. Awaken, and let loose the darkness that resides in her body, let it flow freely, like the rivers of blood flowing out of a persons body pierced with a sword. Let the Demoness of the Trinity Three roam this world letting her power loose around this world, causing dismay and death!"

Tyrachus raises from his chair, and lifts his arm emitting dark energy into Leona's body. I, Tyrachus of the Trinity Three let loose the flame of hatred to burn in your heart! Sehryan raises his arms, "I Sehryan, of the Trinity Three, unleash the madness in your mind, in order to reek havoc on this world!" Finally Sefalos rises from his chair and raises his arms, "I Sefalos, of the Trinity Three and as your father give you the power of darkness so that you may awaken and fulfill your true destiny, with this done, may you awaken as the Demoness of the Trinity Three!" The ground trembles as a dark spirit is drained into Leona's body, sending energy waves through the room, finally after the rumbling is done Leona or to be more precise, Orochi Leona is standing in the middle of the room. Sefalos looks at his daughter with amusement, her eye pupils have turned white, her hair is tainted blood red, dark aura emits from her because of her newly awakened powers, she lets out menacing growls, and her back is hunched.

Sefalos says, "Let's see how strong you really are." Orochi Leona smiles wickedly and says, "As you wish father." Sefalos raises his arms as a black light shines; Sefalos calls forth The Death Wyvern!

Battle start: Death Wyvern (Shadow, 8695hp) has appeared. Orochi Leona Lv 41 (shadow, Fire, 7890hp) attacks! (Abbr. to: O. Leona in the battle)

Turn 1:  
Death Wyvern unleashes Black Mist! O. Leona dodges the cursed breath (Vslasher says: That must be some bad breath if it's able to cause damage). O. Leona unleashes The Walking Dead! A redead springs out of the ground and unleashes a mighty blow on the Death Wyvern, D.W takes 239 damage! D.W unleashes Grim Claw! D.W attacks with its ferocious claws! O. Leona dodges the first swipe; The D.W manages to lock on to O. Leona's position and executes a devastating blows that knocks O. Leona into a nearby wall. O. Leona takes 356 damage!

Turn 2:  
D.W uses Melding into the Dark. D.W has disappeared into the shadows. O. Leona cannot find the D.W, Leona tries to locate the D.W using her sense of smell. D.W comes from behind and uses Executioner! O. Leona is caught off guard and taken into the depths of the shadows, O. Leona counters using Rebel Spark! She thrusts her hands into the D.W with incredible force, penetrating its thick black hide. She charges a spark and rips her hand out of the D.W stomach. D.W is stunned and cannot attack! The spark in the D.W explodes! D.W takes 2948 damage! O. Leona uses Gliding Buster! The energy blade cuts D.W, D.W takes 489 damage! O. Leona follows up the Gliding Buster with Baltic Launcher! O. Leona does a somersault kick with an energy wave! D.W Takes 398 damage! O. Leona glows red and follows up the Baltic Launcher by unleashing her finishing move, O. Leona uses Aerial Vslasher! D.W is pierced with an energy blade twice that explodes forming a V, D.W takes 3509 damage!

"Enough! We can't afford to lose The Death Wyvern, we might be able to defeat it but  
remember, That boy "The Hero of Time still needs to use the Liryxn Blade to defeat the D.W, which is something he does not posses, those who have evil in their heart can defeat the Death Wyvern with ease, which is why he mustn't find that sword. Nonetheless, I have to admit my daughter put up a good fight against the D.W, better than Veran and the General Onox did. Heh, she still has a lot to learn though, Veran take her and train her until she becomes unstoppable!" O. Leona says, "I will grow strong, even stronger than you father." Sefalos smirks, "We will see just how strong you grow child."

The D.W is healed by Tyrachus and Sehryan, Tyrachus says to the D.W, "Get out of my sight!" The D.W quickly scurries out of the temple, seeking a place for refuge. Sehryan chuckles, "How easily they frighten, isn't it pitiful?" Tyrachus frowns and says, 'Put a cork in it, You're not so tough yourself." Sehryan frowns and throws a weak fireball at Tyrachus; he says "Bite me." Sehryan vanishes into the shadows leaving a pissed off Tyrachus alone with a Stalfos knight, Tyrachus notices the Stalfos knight looking at him, he says "What are you looking at bones for brains?" He blows up the Stalfos Knight with a fireball. "Pitiful creatures…" He vanishes to his domain, The tower of Hera. (oh uh, could that be bad?)

In Termina,  
The happy mask salesman is walking outside of the outer walls of Clock town. He decides to take a rest from his travels and sits down on the floor; he takes out the mask that had caused so much trouble a few years ago. He says, "Oh, Majora I feel your pain. Seeking something that cannot be done… But for you it might be possible, after all the world is falling into ruin once again, but will humanity become extinct or will humanity be rendered into slavery by monsters?"

A loud crash, followed by a metallic sound is heard. The happy mask salesman stares at the creature that has appeared before him. "Well I can answer that… You see the Orochi does not want humans to exist, which means you will die one way or another, so hand over that mask you hold there, now! Either way your fate will be the same, give it willingly and die a fast painless death, or force me on it and die a slow and painful death, it is your choice."

A flash of fire interrupts the conversation, "Onox, I see that you have been brought back, but isn't it ironic that you are now against the person you swore loyalty to?" Onox laughs, "Please Twinrova, spare me the melodrama. You used me and discarded me as if I were a Walt Disney DVD; you think I will be able to forget that?" Onox shakes his head, "No, I want revenge, so if you would leave, I will go about my business and take that mask." Twinrova raises her hands, "What could you possibly want with Majora? Its not like the Orochi will permit on what Majora wants to do, no Majora seeks us. He knows that revenge on the guardians of this land is at hands with us. Also, his magic is strong and he will be useful." Onox responds, "That would be why I am here, to stop you from retrieving the mask." Twinrova laughs, "You and what army?"

Onox makes a face, "I don't need one!" He swings his mace at Twinrova, Twinrova moves out of the way with ease. "So it's a fight you want? I will be happy to comply."

Battle start! Twinrova lv 56 (water, fire, 16564hp) has appeared, Onox Lv 50 (Earth, shadow, wind 12830hp) attacks!

Turn1:  
Twinrova uses Inferno! Onox manages to dodge the flames. Onox casts tempest! Twinrova takes 493 damage from the fierce windstorms! Twinrova casts Heat Wave, a harsh wave of heated wind rushes towards Onox, Onox takes 348 damage!  
Turn2:  
Onox uses his heavy mace! Twinrova counters using Freezing Touch! Onox's mace has been frozen stiff; the mace shatters because of the force it's been swung at. Onox casts Thunder Storm, lightning bolts sear thru the ground, one of the lightning bolts hit's the happy mask salesman, happy mask sales man has been killed.

The thunder hit's the unsuspecting happy mask salesman, frying him like a steak. Onox looks at the dead man, "Oops, my bad" Twinrova reaches for Majora's mask, Onox; however, because of his armor is slowed down a lot and cannot reach the mask in time.  
He curses at Twinrova, "Dam you, you old hags! If only I could transform into my Dark dragon mode, id fly after you!" Twinrova winks at him and flies away, leaving a shuddering Onox, "Im never going to feel the same way about women after that, not even female demons."

In the Palace of Darkness,  
Onox reports to Sefalos, "I could not retrieve the mask sir, Twinrova interfered with my mission." Sefalos replies "Fear not, the other seven Orochi clan members have been restored to full power, Majora is but a small flaw in our plans for destruction. He will not hinder our plans, but if he does, I will have to take care of him personally. In the meantime Onox, I am assigning you to train the latest member of the Orochi staff, My daughter Leona." Onox bows and responds, "As you wish my liege." Sefalos waves to Leona to follow Onox, Sefalos says, "One more thing, train her well or ill have your hide for sale, I can take one failure, but not two. Remember that, I don't want my only daughter dying."

Onox takes Leona to his sparring area in where he had trained various low level demons into strong demons. "Leona lets see what you can do." Leona starts showing her powers to Onox as he evaluates her, "You lack stamina… and defensive techniques, besides that you are a well made warrior. Let's have a small spar shall we?"

Battle start: Onox lv 50 (Earth, shadow, wind 12830hp) O. Leona Lv 41 (shadow, Fire, 7890hp) Attacks.

Turn1:  
Onox uses Thunder Clap, a Lightning bolt comes fast towards O. Leona, Leona dodges the bolt, but the bolt follows a path leading it right to O. Leona. O. Leona is electrocuted by the bolt, O. Leona takes 356 damage.

"Hopefully that shocked some sense into you, some attacks can't easily be evaded, so you must find a way to turn them on your opponent." Onox makes a gesture to tell Leona that the battle was resuming.

Battle resumes:  
Turn2:  
O. Leona has been stunned. Onox uses lightning fist, O. Leona snaps out of her condition and dodges the hit, O. Leona uses Earring Bakudan! Leona throws a small explosive that reacts on contact of Onox's armor, Onox takes 479 damage! Leona takes advantage of the small delay Onox has taken due to the force of the blast and uses Super Rebel Spark!  
Leona glows red in fury and lunges at Onox with her hands, Onox notices the magnitude of the attack and quickly slams his foot on the floor causing an earth spire to rise out of the ground a second before Leona pierces thru his armor. This startles her, causing her to lose concentration, and slam her hands into the spire, shattering it on contact. Leona takes 100 recoil damage.

Battle end.

"Nicely executed, but remember that your opponents also know how to fight well, you should never rush to them." Leona clutches her hands, they are bleeding from the tips and hurt badly, she lost concentration on the attack by the sudden appearance of the spire, causing her to injure her hands. Leona says, "We will finish this later, I don't like to forfeit a fight, not even if it's a sparring match." Onox chuckles, "You sound just like your uncle Tyrachus. A born fighter you are, but your human side still conflicts you a bit does it not? You have lost the Orochi transformation; you are back to your human form." Leona frowns and bares her teeth, "So what of it? Soon it will be gone anyways, but for the moment im half human." Onox says, "I will make sure of that, because in a fight you cannot have weak sentiments, it's either kill or be killed, that is the way of our world, we live or we die, simple as that." Orochi Leona asks, "So what now then?" Onox responds, "We go and train on some of Ganondorf's minions, after your hands are healed."

In Hyrule, castle town,  
The sun was up, the cuckoos were crowing and dogs were uhhh, pissing in bushes, you know a normal day in Hyrule town. "Oh my God! its Link," screams a Teenage girl, well if you can call Link being chased by numerous girls who likes him because of his fame normal, well I guess it is pretty normal is it not? Man, something must be wrong im starting to talk to myself lol. Link scurries into the Temple of Time, knowing that no one but Zelda, the King and he were allowed in there, he sighs and sits next to the alter of the Master sword. He remembers everything that had happened here so long ago, he pulls out the Master sword and examines it, he then puts it out to the light shining thru a window, the beam of light reflects on the sword's shining blade sending a small beam of light that hit the mark of the Sage of Light. The seal shines light yellow, and suddenly a secret passage opens on the bottom-left side of the alter. Link is shocked beyond words, as questions suddenly derive from his head, "Holy hell, does this mean Im now a discoverer? I wonder if I can name the secret passage after myself. Maybe I should go down and take a look before telling anyone…"

He grabs his sword and shield and walks towards the passage, there were some stairs leading down to a lower level of the temple of Time. There were few torches lit, by whom they were, lit Link did not know, but what he did know is that no one had been down here for century's maybe decades. He reached a room almost quadruple the size of the courtyard in the castle. However, there was nothing but a podium in the middle of the room, bookcases had been emptied out, there were a few pages of torn books on the floor, and there was blood on the floor as well. Link studied the grey, room that almost seemed that it was an ancient tomb, who knew this could be some sort of burial place for someone. Link reached the podium in the middle of the room; there was a book on the podium, a single, green, dusty book. He examined the book, it was written in the recent Hylian language, so he was able to read it,

"If you by any chance are reading this book, it must be that you are the Hero of Time. Long ago, this used to be the Library of the Temple of Light, but when the Dark lord, the Orochi started to manifest on the land of Hyrule he turned our colleagues against one another. His power was just too strong for us to handle, in our last effort we burned all of the books that resided in this library, for they were all powerful magic books. If the Orochi were to get a hold of them it would have cause the immediate destruction of the people of this world. While the warrior named "Link Abernaun" fought against the Orochi and his tribe of demons, we were tasked by the goddesses to help him by unlocking the elementals, fire, earth, wind, water, shadow and light.

Link Abernaun was to be the warrior of Light, but when he lost his friends in the final battle, all the good left his heart and was replaced with anger, hatred against the goddesses, I foresaw this, it is my gift and a nightmare given to me by the goddesses. I fear for the land of Hyrule in the future, because if his anger were to be unleashed, then the world would be destroyed. That is why I leave this for you, it is the book of Mudora, it's an ancient book, the only one of its kind it shows the weapons the goddesses used and existed long ago. I made sure evil could not touch this book, I used all my power in doing so, I hope that this book will serve for good. Please do not let the Orochi destroy the land I loved so much, it is my last wish, for soon I will die. My magic and strength is exhausted, I don't have much time left in this world, but I hope that the people of this world can live to grow and be happy without any trouble from the Orochi."

Sincerely,  
Malin, the Keeper of the Temple of Time Library.

Link flipped the page of the book; he saw information of certain items. The blade of Darkness had been circled, it read:

"The Blade of Darkness, The Liryxn blade: This blade is said to have been forged from darkness itself, giving the user power over the undead, such as gargoyles, and vampires. However, the goddesses managed to seal the blade of darkness into the depths of the land of Hyrule, and surrounding the area with a force field that no evil could penetrate. The blade was made by the Orochi, the darkness of which the goddesses repelled when they came to the chaotic land of Hyrule. After the Orochi was defeated by the three goddesses he bowed to return every 285 years to start the apocalypse, his goal was to destroy the beings that had taken his place in the land of Hyrule. The goddesses took him lightly on that and left the land of Hyrule. 285 years later the Orochi reappeared causing destruction to the land, with his newly spawned demons of the Orochi order. Who would then spawn and pass on the powers of the Orochi until finally one day one of the eight families with the Orochi's power was strong enough to help him rid of the people of the world, that time has not come yet an let us pray that It will never come… The Liryxn blade is the counter part to the Sword of Light, the Master sword and once combined a blade of great power will be unleashed. The writing of an ancient text roughly translates the name to the "The Avatar's sword" The blade is said to balance light and evil, to destroy as well as to create and also, to preserve. It is but a legend, no one knows how to fuse the two swords into one, for the Liryxn blade has never been found and the Master sword will only heed to the Hero chosen by the goddesses.

The Staff of Somoria: A powerful staff once used by the goddess Farore in the battle against the Orochi, this powerful staff created blocks of concentrated energy when swung once and dispersed it with immense force in the hand of the goddess, Din. This was the goddesses Din's Favorite choice of weapon. The location of this weapon is said to be in the sacred realm, although no one can prove it.

The Staff of Brynna: A protective staff once used by the Goddess Nayru, its protection powers was incredible in the hands of the goddess Nayru. The staff was said to have to be swung to active it its protective powers, and swung once again to end the effects, it currently resides somewhere in a vast lake.

Fire rod: A weapon once used by the goddess Din, it shoots flames of incredible heat at enemies, incinerating them instantly. It is said that Din hid this weapon in the only active volcano of Hyrule, although no one has ever found it.

Ice Rod: A weapon once used by the goddess Nayru, it shoots icy cool winds that freeze an opponent stiff. Although they were not killed, they were instantly frozen in time, and would not melt no matter how long time went by. It is said that Nayru hid this item in the  
Domain of the fish people.

Magic rod: A weapon that was rarely used by the goddess of courage, Farore. She dislikes fighting; she is the keeper of balance out of the three sisters, Nayru being the Creator of good and Din being the destructor of evil. This weapon shot rapid shots of magic that froze an opponent in its track as well as causing damage. This weapon is said to have been hidden in the evergreen forest of Hyrule by the goddess Farore.

Staff of Earth: A staff made by the goddess Farore, it gives boosted power to earth based attacks the current location is unknown.

Spear of whirlwinds: A Spear made by Din to boost the strength of Wind based attacks the location is also unknown.

Plasma rod: A rod made by Nayru, it is said to have an indefinite form, It can be morphed into any melee weapon one desires. The Plasma rod is said to be hidden somewhere in the domain of the merman people.

Phoenix whip: A fiery whip that was made by the goddess's friend, the Eternal Phoenix. The whip is said to be composed of fire and only the person with the Phoenix fire is able to use it the location of it is unknown.

These are but some of the items that will be needed to defeat the Orochi; they must be wielded by the Elementals and no one else. Find these items before the final confrontation with the Orochi, if not there is no chance in winning, but remember there are more items needed, I can not leave this information because the other items are too powerful and they would be at risk, I am sorry could not be of any more use. It is up to you now, may you be safe and do not give up hope….

Link flips around the book, there was nothing on the pages, it had been erased completely. Link sighs and walks towards the stairs, as he was walking he saw something move around the room, a shadow. Link draws his sword and looks around the room alarmed. Finally, a robed dark wizard appears in front of him. "Hehehehe… It seems that the hero of time has finally appeared in the lost library of time. What a pity that nothing is here, every book is gone, burned into ashes, but alas I can still have the pleasure of taking you out myself!"

Battle Start: Agahnim Lv: 40 (shadow, 9607hp) has appeared, Link (He has gotten stronger since the last time he fought, as well as everyone else) Lv: 32 (N.E, 7584hp) attacks.

Turn1:  
Agahnim uses Electrocution! Link dodges the electric wave traveling on the ground; Agahnim raises his arms and redirects the electric hitting Link on the chest. Link takes 237 damage! Link shakes off the Electric shock and nocks an Ice arrow, Agahnim counters by creating clones of himself. Link lets the ice arrow fly, but it just passes through the clone.

Turn2: Agahnim and his clone lift their arms up in the air and casts Blaze! A stream of fire rushes towards Link reducing everything in its path to ashes, Link repels the fire with his shield sending it back to Agahnim. Agahnim takes 259 damage! Agahnim has been stunned by his own attack.

Link rushes towards Agahnim, remembering that Ganondorf was also weak against his own attack, so now he knew what to do. "You shouldn't have come here, Remember Agahnim I am the Hero of Time, I beat bad guys like you for practice." He slashes at Agahnim's stunned body mercilessly, while Agahnim groans in pain.

Battle Resume:

Turn3:  
Link uses the Master sword, Link attacks once, Agahnim takes 396 damage, Link attacks again, Agahnim takes 245 damage, Link charges a spin attack to full power, Agahnim takes 458 damage from the fully charged spin attack. Agahnim is no longer stunned.  
Agahnim uses Magnetic Pulse; Link is unable to use his sword/s because the blade/s has been magnetically charged to its/their sheath.

Turn4:  
Link pulls out his bow and releases a light arrow. Agahnim repels the arrow with an electric blast. Agahnim casts, Flames of Torment! Flames circle Link, occasionally searing him, Link takes 100 damage! Link shoots a fire arrow at Agahnim; Agahnim takes 102 damage from the burst of flames!

Turn5:  
Link is still unable to unsheathe his sword/s, Link casts Nayru's Love, Link is protected by a force field. Agahnim uses Shatter! A strong magic blast shatters thru Nayru's protection field.

Link groans and says, "I don't have time for this." Agahnim chuckles and says, "Lucky for you I cant kill you yet. Twinrova wants you alive as a sacrifice, I cannot kill you. I will come back for you when it is instructed to me, as for my mission it is to simply show you what you are against and to tell you to quit trying to save Hyrule, Ganon's time is now, the reign of the goddesses is over, its time to start a new world, one of darkness." Link frowns and remarks angrily, "You think I will just let you destroy Hyrule? Think again, I am the Hero of Time and do not forget that you hear me!" Agahnim shakes his head, and says, "You say that now, but soon you will come to forget that, just as the warrior sealed in the blade of darkness did." Agahnim laughs evilly and teleports out of the ruins of the old Temple of Time library, leaving Link in confusion. "What does the warrior in the blade of darkness have to do with me?" He walks out slowly to the entrance of the library looking back once, and continuing to walk up the passage.

Sorry I took so long to update! I just couldn't figure out the ending of the battle with Sefalos and Sulixh. I planned on killing Sulixh off in this Chapter, but one of my friends, Henry, told me it was way too soon as Sulixh had barely made his first appearance and also, I cant lose one of the Sages so early, which meant total rewrite of the chapter, bummer lol. Some confusion on Link's part at the end, and that of course means that something bad is up, poor Link he is so vulnerable right now lol. Another new detail, I made character Bio's! Well just for some of the bad guys that will be appearing soon. I will do the Protagonists Bio's ASAP, but for now the only Bio's that are going to be up is Part of The Orochi and his minions and Twinrova/Ganon's and their minions (not complete they will be filled in as the story continues). plus the alternate ending from the battle of Sefalos vs. Sulixh will be posted in the fic.(under Misc. stuff) because I will be removing the small notes I put in the story. So if you would be so kind to review, I want see how well my hard work is appreciated, please! I will be focusing on Shadow Link, Clarisse, Rhekai, Ashanti, Saria, Methaix and Link as well, no Orochi next chapter sorry to all the fans of the Orochi! So, will Link ever get to the freaking castle or will evil monsters smite him? Will Shadow Link and Clarisse finally get it on or will Vslasher make his life look like a toilet? Find out in the next Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade. Until then, all the people who don't review can bite me, nah just playing only she can do that -points to girlfriend who stares back confused- nothing! Any who, Vslasher is out! (Cold from the heat or maybe from accidentally flipping the TV to the Rosie o' Donnell show…-shudders- unnerving…)


	18. Betrayal

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Now that I got your attention -ahem- (readers don't pay attention) -ahem!- (still nothing) -Ahem!- (readers look at Vslasher angrily) o0 never mind! -slinks away slowly only to get yanked back to start the introduction by Kelsey.

Kelsey: Omar, start this chapter already!

Vslasher: Its Vslasher women! You shall refer to me as Vslasher, the almighty fan fiction writer of stuff!

Kelsey: Just start it.

Vslasher: And what if I refuse?

Kelsey: Then ill be sad and do a puppy face look on you.

Vslasher: That routine again? Don't you think its overused?

Kelsey and Diana in unison -angrily-: It still works!

Vslasher -hides cowering in fear- : It works too well…

Okay now that those two have gone to watch TV or something, I gladly present you with the newest installment of this elaborate, exuberant and weird fic. Please don't kill me for not updating any sooner but I was busy! I FINALLY i updated, but i blame coach, he burned me out the entire week, for coming late to practice last Thursday and my fingers were too tired from throwing snap passes like crazy. Xd Plus, I got injured diving for fumble. Tell me if this is stupid; my runner fumbles freaking handoff, its frustrating because I had to dive for it because he didn't noticed he had dropped the ball. I got piled on, not fun or pretty I got stepped on my knee that hurts its swollen - unenthusiastically- yay! Xd so I cant play, or walk to well, someone must love me up there, so that produces more down time and lazy time for me, oh I get to see Diana work hard running during track O so its a win-win, sorta? Maybe?

Disclaimer: I do not own the LoZ, or any of the stuff that I don't own. Such as the abc corporation, The Rosie O' Donnell show, not that I'd want to own it lol, or anything having to do with KFC or Germany. Besides that Rhekai, Ashanti, Methaix, KFR are my own creations from the depths of the deep chasm of my twisted and complex mind, nah not really, but they are mine. -thinks- Mwhahahaha! even though Ritos are not mine boo hoo hoo. I almost forgot, Japas is also my creation as well as Clarisse! And the P.L.D.D.A.W.W. Is my creation as well! Well just the name lol. It was invented by women. -smiles-

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade

Chapter 16: Betrayal

"Hyahh!" Methaix dodges a fast magical blast from Saria, Methaix counters with his own spell, "Enfeeble!" Saria takes a direct hit from the spell and collapses. Methaix was training Saria as she had asked, they had made progress over the day, but it wasn't too much. Saria grunts as she tries to get up, her knees shaking as if it was Vslasher about to get mauled by his angry sister because he dropped her I-pod. Methaix waits patiently for Saria to pull herself together from the spell that sapped her strength, he says, "Come now Saria, do not tell me you will be defeated by such a simple spell?" She slowly gets up on her knee and finally stands up wearily, she says, "No… I can't give in to such a weak spell, and I wont…"

"Well then, shall we start again?" Saria nods and prepares for another round. "Thorn!" sharp vines sprout from the ground surrounding Saria, leaving her with no escape. Saria looks around quickly for an opening before she gets grinded by the sharp vines. Luckily for her she was small and could escape through a small opening between the vines. Methaix closes his hands in, controlling the plants to move in closer to Saria. Saria acts with precision as the vines close in she finds the opening she was waiting for and nimbly jumps out of the vine's way. She lands on her right knee and charges towards Methaix charging a magic spell called "Repercussion" which stuns an opponent while allowing one to attack him/her for a few seconds. Saria jumps into the air with her left hand thrust out with the spell, Methaix; however, does not have enough time to react, and takes a hit on the shoulder by Saria's spell.

A small energy spark runs through Methaix's body momentarily stunning him. Saria puts her hands together (just as in OoC when she cast the spell to seal Ganon in the Sacred Realm), a green light shines in her palm she puts her hands around it, increasing its magical essence then releases it. Methaix takes a direct hit from the Essence of the Forest spell, Saria falls to her knees completely exhausted as she had used all her magic for that last attack. Methaix breathes deeply, he smiles at the little kokiri's strength, and states, "Congratulations Saria, I feel that your power has grown a lot since we first started. You have learned well, that Essence of the Forest spell you used on me was powerful; however, you still need to gain more strength. But alas, we cannot keep training, it would seem you are completely drained and hungry." Saria stomach growls, "Grrrr…" Saria blushes and says, "Excuse me. That was rude."

Methaix picks her up and puts her on his shoulder, "No need to apologize, all in a days work. Besides you have worked hard, have you not?" Saria nods in agreement, Methaix says, "I'm glad you concur, we must go meet with the other sages now." Saria asks, "Where do you meet?" Methaix looks at her and says, "You already know, in the Chamber of Sages." Saria looks at Methaix wearily and asks, "Is there food there?" Methaix chuckles and says, "Yes, of course even sages have to eat. Now, let us teleport there." Methaix chants a teleportation spell and with a green flash of light they both disappear.

On Death Mountain,

Ashanti groans as she wakes up wearily from her "little" hangover. Rhekai and Ashanti went down to Kakariko village for a drink, turns out that Ashanti is a heavy drinker if offered a drink. Poor Rhekai, he had to pay the bill and almost got slugged by Ashanti in a fatal attraction. The night had been rough for Rhekai, he had to deal with a drunken gerudo women, and the goddesses know that can't be easy, well besides getting kicked by at night, Rhekai also, had to deal with her smelly beer breath.

Rhekai is still sound asleep Ashanti decides not to bug him, besides she felt like throwing up and she wasn't about to do it on Rhekai. She quickly rushes towards the bathroom, if you can call it that it was just a dam bowl with a hole that went underground and all the waste went there. She throws up in the "toilet," after she is done she walks towards the sink to wash her face. She looked horrible, she looked about as pale as dead person and her eyes were so red one could confuse them with cracked, red MM's. (im eating some lol it was all I could think of, besides I love chocolate! Love the chocolaty goodness dammit! -shakes fist-) Rhekai mutters in his sleep, "Ashanti, stop grabbing me down there!" Ashanti's eyes grow wide as she hears Rhekai's blundering comments, she thinks, "Oh my god!"

She walks towards Rhekai and pokes him on the stomach to wake him up, but Rhekai just turns over and continues to sleep. Ashanti pulls his arm and tries to wake him up, but she looses her grip, resulting in her plummeting to the ground with a loud thud. "Oww. That was not fun." She gets up and tries to wake him up once more, this time Rhekai wakes up, he looks at her. "Great Din! its Michael Jackson. Oh no, he's finally come to molest me like he promised!" Rhekai gives Ashanti a huge smile, Ashanti smacks him on the back of the head. "Hey! I thought Michael Jackson was about peace and love!" Ashanti frowns, Rhekai continues, "Oh wait, no that's Cher, Michael Jackson is just creepy."

Ashanti blows a casket and furiously punches Rhekai on the shoulder, Rhekai tumbles to the floor while screaming, "Ahhh! It's Mike Tyson! Please don't eat my ear!" Ashanti says with a intimidating voice, "Oh Ill bite more than your ear off." Rhekai thinks on that for a moment and makes a face (o0) while covering his "buddies," he says, "No! Spare them, they haven't hurt anyone!" Ashanti grabs a nearby object to smack Rhekai with, guess what it is? That's right it's the gay, pink, fluffy pillow. She proceeds to beat the feathers off Rhekai, when it was over not even Rhekai could tell if the feathers around the room where his or if they were from the gay, pink, fluffy pillow. We hear random "Ahhhs!" and thuds landing, after 20 minutes it was over. Rhekai gasps for air as he has Ashanti pinned to the ground, he looks at her and says, "Had your fun?"

Ashanti looks at him tired, "Yea, but I'm hungry." Rhekai looks at her and asks, "If I let you go, do you promise not to bite or eat me?" Ashanti smiles and replies, "If I did that I wouldn't have anyone to have fun with." Rhekai sighs, "Good, I don't want to become Kentucky Fried Rito." Ashanti puts her hand on her head making a motion that she was considering it, "Although KFR does sound good. Mind lending me a wing?" Rhekai runs out of the room saying, "Only if you can catch me!" Ashanti chuckles and says loudly, "Let the hunt begin!"

In Hyrule castle town,

Link is walking towards the castle as the usual Link admirers chase after him, well at least until he went to towards the castle that's were the crazed fan girls were stopped by the guards. He sighs and continues walking towards the metal gate in front of the castle. He says, "I come to see the king, my name is Link." The guard stutters with amazement, he had never seen the "Hero of Time", who would have thought he would get to see him on the first day on the job? "Yes sir! Please come in sir." Link looks at him strangely and says, "You can call me Link, you don't have to call me sir. Besides I am not a prince, or a lord."

The guard nods his head and opens the gate, "Thank you Mr. Link." Link continues to walk, the garden in front of the palace was so serene he wished he could be with Malon right now so that he could snuggle next to her under a tree. He reaches the main entrance of the castle as he waits for the drawbridge to be lowered. He walks into the long hallway leading to the king's throne room, he notices that there were no guards in the area so he decides to look around and search the castle. He walks into a wide room with a long table stretching from the entrance to the other side of the room, it was empty. He looks around and notices that an unsheathed sword was on the floor, there was a trail of blood leading to the body. Link closes his eyes as he sees a beheaded knight, he draws his sword and walks towards a door leading to another room.

Silence, nothing was to be heard around the castle, an it was so quiet one could hear eerie drafts in the room. Link goes to a nearby window, he looks out to the window, but nothing was to be seen. Link quickly heads to the king's chamber to see if anyone was there, he hurriedly walks towards the stairs trying not to make any noise so that he would not be detected. A small vermin startles the silence, and Link as well. He sighs and scares the mouse back into its hideout, he frowns and continues to skulk around. Link continues walking, when he hears a sudden noise and quickly goes into the nearest room, it happened to be Zelda's room. The room was all pink, he groans in misery, "I hate pink…" He notices that her diary had been opened to a certain page he walks towards it and reads it;

"Dear diary, someone keeps calling for me, the voice says that I am the "key." A key for what? Who knows, but if it involves Ganon I am going to go insane.

Dear diary, I had a similar dream, but this time it involved the goddesses and five people. They said that I was the key to their freedom. How can this be, what must be done? I do not know…I will figure it out, but for now I will ponder on this.

Dear diary, I had the same dream again, that girl keeps calling out to me to "find her" But where? And why? She seems so desperate and lonely, I wish I knew what she wants…

Dear diary, I think I have figured this out, I know what must be done… but what will my father think? Their release could save Hyrule from the Invading darkness that will soon devour us all, but I know my father… he is stubborn and will not believe me. Just as he did not think Link was the Hero of Time, well at least he isn't too dense (cough-George bush-cough). He means well, but I cannot let this call go unanswered I have to believe the goddesses, they helped me before so I trust them. I know what to do now, and Link if by chance you are reading this, do not grieve for me. Remember if you fail to save Hyrule then, you are doomed. I have faith in you, please save Hyrule like you done before, and Link… I love you."

He looks at the last line and lingers, he closes the diary and takes it with him.

"Leave my family alone!" The king is thrown into a dungeon next to his family. "What is it that you want?" Koume and Kotake laugh in their chirpy voices, "Hyahyahyahyahya! We want Hyrule of course, are you so foolish to not see it?" The kings growls and says, "I demand you to release me! Guards seize them!" Koume and Kotake laugh insanely, "Please, do you think we would not take the measures of brainwashing your guards? Please, we are not simpletons. We were able to penetrate Hyrule Castle with the minimum of problems! Your guards are pathetic, they are no match for dark magic, and soon they will be turned into Iron knuckles!"

"You monsters!" The king looks at them with disgust and continues, "You were just waiting for an opening were you not? You are brimming with evil, you are heartless, and all this time I thought you were our allies. You two, along with Ganondorf are the scum of the gerudo, you truly are monsters." Koume and Kotake laugh, "No my dear, not monsters. We are Gerudo witches, and do not forget that! Guards if you see anyone that is not on our side, kill them." The two hags walk out of the dungeon cackling. Two guards stand in front of the cell as the king and his family look out hopelessly, Link was their only hope now.

Link reaches the royal family's room, no one was in there it seemed normal, too normal.

The little ones were not even running around the place, Link always played with them when he was visiting Zelda, but today the inner castle seemed abandoned. Not even a pillow was out of place, all the vases were in their place, nothing had been spilled. This was a farce, Link knew something was a fake. This room was always a disaster no matter how much the servants cleaned it, It was always a pigsty with the kids around. He looks in the kids rooms, nothing in the first room, nothing in the second one, in the third room there was a small sniffle. It had come from under the bed, it was Marin, Zelda's younger sister, and she was completely stunned in fear.

Link asks her nicely, "What's wrong?" Marin sniffles and cries. "They took daddy, mommy and my brothers…" Link is befuddled, "Who took them?" Marin sniffles and gets out from under the bed and hugs Link, "Im scared, please don't let them take me!" Link pats her head and says, "Don't worry I am here now, they wont be taking you." Link decides he must get this child to safety first, "She may be the only one of the royal line still alive, but what should I do? I have to look for the king, his wife and the remaining kids. No, I have to get Marin out of here first." Before he can contradict himself again he picks up Marin and quickly leaves the room, heading towards the exit as quickly as possible. There was not much activity around the castle, a few guards walking here and there, but Link was a sly one. He distracted them by throwing small rocks he used for his slingshot as a distraction, Marin was no problem at all she was sound asleep.

Link had made his way to the main room of the castle, he fails to notice a guard and has a small confrontation.

Battle start: Guard1 lv 34 (N.E. 2334hp) has appeared, Link lv 37 (N.E, 8950hp)

attacks!

Turn1: Guard1 attacks with his spear, Link dodges the hit. Link uses Final Impact! Link attacks once, Guard1 takes 245 damage! Link attacks again, Guard takes 320 damage! Link attacks again, Guard1 take 230 damage!

Turn2: Guard1 throws a bomb! Link manages to avoid the full force of the blast, Link takes 239 damage! Link uses the hook shot and jams it into the Guards leg, Guard1 takes 437 damage!

Turn3: Guard1 calls for reinforcements! Guard2 lv 30 (N.E 1890hp) and Guard3 lv 32 (N.E 1900hp) appear! Link casts Din's fire! Guard1 Takes 632 damage! Guard2 takes 478! Guard3 takes 390 damage! Guard2 attacks, Link takes 58 damage from the wooden spear! Guard3 is defending.

Turn4: Guard1 Cannot move due to his wound. Link uses a spin attack, Guard1 takes 405 damage! Guard2 takes 304 damage! Guard3 takes 124 damage! Guard2 attacks with his wooden spear, Link takes 67 damage! Guard3 is defending.

Turn5: Link attacks, Guard1 takes 210 damage! Guard1 has been downed. Guard2 picks up Guard1's steel spear, Guard2 attacks, Link takes 143 damage! Link uses Final Slasher! Link attacks once, Guard2 takes 498 damage! Link slashes horizontally, Guard2 takes 589 damage! Guard2 has been downed! Guard3 attacks with his sword, Link dodges the blade and counters, Guard3 takes 235 damage from the counter blow!

Turn6: Link attacks with his megaton hammer, Guard3 takes 578 damage! Guard3 uses Skull Splitter! Link dodges the blow aimed at his head and counters with a reversal! Guard3 takes 304 damage from a slash to the back!

Turn7: Link pulls out his bow and nocks an arrow, aiming for Guard3's foot. Guard3 takes 267 damage! Guard3 has been downed.

Battle end. Guard3 drops a knights helm.

Link looks over at Marin, she was still sleeping, and why wouldn't she? She had a rough day, your parents getting taken prisoner, maybe killed, this is too much for anyone to take. Link looks around making sure that the commotion had not alerted any brainwashed guards, but nothing it was still as the audience for the Rosie O' Donnell show, although I just remembered, it has no audience! Link picks Marin up again, he looks at the small, seven year old girl, she was so much like her sister Zelda, she looked the same as Zelda when she was a child. He drifts into the past when he first met Zelda on his quest, but he snaps out of it quickly realizing the danger of the situation. He quickly makes for the exit on the side of the courtyard, he puts Marin down by the Lon Lon milk boxes and piles them so that they made steps easy to climb to the other side. After this was done, and he jumps over the fence with Marin, he then climbs the vines on the top ledge where he had first done when he sneaked in to the castle the first time he came as a child. He quickly runs to Hyrule Castle town with the sleeping child.

In Goron Village,

Shadow Link is eating alone in the goron dining hall, Japas walks in with his plate of food. "So how did it go?" Shadow Link looks at Japas perplexed, "How did what go?" Japas throws a sprout at Shadow Link and says, "Did you talk to Clarisse!" Shadow Link blushes, Japas laughs and ridicules him, "Oh, Nayru! Is this possible? Is Shadow Link blushing! God does exist! Amen Brodah! (Sorry if anyone took offense to this phrase)" Shadow Link throws his fork at Japas, missing terribly, he says nonchalantly, "Don't flatter yourself. I only missed cause I need some advice, I cant have my go-to guy dead."

Japas gapes in surprise, "It's a miracle! Hallelujah! He lives, He lives!" He gets on his knees and pretends to pray. Shadow Link groans and says, "Ugghh. Stop it, you are my best bet, as hard as that is to believe." Japas gets up and smiles, "Promise not to be so humorless?" Shadow Link looks at him blankly, "I promise not to try killing you because of your crappy humor." Japas eyes grow wide, he squeaks, "That will do…" Shadow Link looks at him with amusement and says, "Relax, Im not going to make you into fish sticks, I don't eat fish." Japas has a perverted grin plastered on his face, "So you wouldn't "eat" Clarisse?" Shadow Link's eyes grow wide, "Yea, like she's going to let up anytime soon, she's playing hard to get."

Japas laughs, "No, _its_ just to hard for _you_ to get "It," Your so naïve Shadow." Shadow Link stares at him and says, "Bite me, lets see how well you done?" Japas smiles and says, "I asked princess Ruto out a few days ago, she said "Yes" She is my new girlfriend." Shadow Link smiles and says mockingly, "AWWWWWW! Will you two be needing a fish bowl to live in?" Japas frowns and says, "At least ill be needing a fishbowl, unlike you, you aren't getting any anytime soon my friend." Shadow Link stares at Japas, he had gotten burned, nastily. Shadow Link grumbles, "Shit, reverse burn." Japas laughs and says, "Cant touch this, I'm just to hot for you."

Shadow Link shrugs, "First of all, I wouldn't try touching you. Your skin looks like its been covered with Vaseline. Second of all im not gay so there is no need for me to touch you." Japas scowls and walks out saying, "You win this time! But next time I wont be so frien-... Ahhhh!" He trips on himself and falls down the stairs. "Ouch that's going to leave a mark…Oh well, as long as it wasn't me." Shadow Link continues to eat.

In Lon Lon ranch,

Malon is petting Maple, her second favorite horse after Epona. "I wonder how Link is doing…" Maple looks at Malon as if saying. "Are you smoking women? You are talking to a dam horse, that's it I knew I should have stayed in that movie Spirit, you people are nuts, speaking of nuts got any? Oh wait that's right! Your not Colin Ferrell, he makes the movie Dumb and Dumber look complicated in all its retarded aspects, now that was nuts! Oh but here I am going on about movies, give me some dam nuts women!" Malon notices that Maple is staring at her strangely and steps away from him, he slowly gets back closer to her. Maple whines saying in horse language, "I want my nuts!"

Maple rams softly into Malon's chest, Malon says scared, "Maple what are you trying to do?" Maple whines again saying in horse language, "I am trying to get some nuts. Where are my freaking nuts? Ill go nuts without my nuts! Give me my stupid nuts dammit it!"

Malon quickly walks away from Maple, but he follows her. He bites her dress and pulls it, "Ahhhh! Maple stop!" He whines saying, "No, I am going to search you for nuts women, now hold still while I find my nuts." Malon tries to pull away, but Maple pulls harder causing her dress to tear from the bottom. "Maple! What's gotten into you!" Maple stomps the ground whining frustrated, "I want my dam nuts! Do I have to spell it out for you? I want my n-u-t-s! Now give me my nuts, before do some horse back riding on you!"

Malon tries to run away but Maple kicks in the air making Malon fall back from fear. Maple stands right over her and uses his nose to feel Malon for nuts, Malon just lies there scared while Maple searches her. Maple angrily pokes her with his nose on the stomach, he snorts, "Dam it women, why are you playing hard to get with my nuts? I just want my nuts that's all." Malon slowly crawls away while Maple looks around for nuts. "Oh my god! I think I just got felt up by a horse." Maple neighs in delight a few seconds later, "Oh yea! I found my beloved nuts! Come to Maple!" He gorges himself into the sack marked "Nuts," happily munching on them. "Oh, so that's what Maple wanted… Dam it Link, see what you done! I cant even concentrate because of you!" Malon sighs and says in a whisper, "Hurry back, I miss you…"

On Death mountain,

We are back to the KFR incident with Rhekai and Ashanti. "Get back here! I want to dip you in some honey and fry you!" Rhekai shouts, "Hey, I don't want to be eaten! I was just playing around!" Ashanti chases after Rhekai with a drawn scimitar, "Come on Rhekai I promise It wont hurt, well at least not while you are knocked out." Rhekai trips on a root of some sort and plummets to the ground while Vslasher laughs at his expense. Ashanti jumps on him playfully landing on his back, "So where should I start… I believe I should pull your feathers off first." Rhekai says, "Be gentle!" Ashanti smiles and says, "Don't worry Rhekai it wont hurt." Rhekai sighs and says, "Good, I thought I was going to die." Ashanti says laughing in a crazed manner, "It wont hurt cause you will be out cold, mwhahahaha!" Rhekai looks at her with eyes wide open, Ashanti stares back blankly, "Uhhh, that was supposed to be a soliloquy." Rhekai looks around, "Uhhh ok? I'll just forget I heard that." Ashanti says, "Yea will you? Because I can't have you running away from me." Rhekai replies, "Yea… I'm pinned to the floor, I'm not going anywhere." Ashanti joyfully smiles, "Oh, right. I forgot about that." (wow this was weird, but weird is good right? Right? Right? Agree! Now+ P)

Rhekai grabs her by the shoulders and manages to get lose from her, "I think you owe me something?" Ashanti looks back at him confused, "Oh really? What would that be?" Rhekai frowns and says, "An apology." Ashanti sweat drops and says, "Well that's not romantic is it?" Rhekai says, "Hey this is not some soap opera they show on TV!" Ashanti makes a puppy face look, and Rhekai is immediately love-stricken because of the Powerful-Look-of-Destruction-that-gets-Dudes-to-do-Anything-Women-Want, or the P.L.D.D.A.W.W for short D Rhekai grabs her chin as if it was some cheap daytime soap opera that is aired on abc (I know cause I sat once thru one with my sister, it sucked more then Jerry Springer, plus I had nothing to do. Nonetheless, I find Jerry Springer amusing in a way, but also because I was sick and couldn't get off from the sofa lol. Or maybe I was just too lazy and indifferent about it. Meh, Maybe it was all three.) He looks into her eyes adorably and says, "Ashanti for you, I'd go to Germany just to get some Sauerkraut even though id get shot because I despise communists."

Ashanti is in awe, "Rhekai that is soooo sweet!" She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. Rhekai stares at her and says, "That's all? Come on! A one inch pipe is a lot more open then you are!" Ashanti looks at him without any emotion, "I could just not do anything." Rhekai quickly flutters his wings around saying," No, that's okay ill take it!" (Vslasher says, I hate being manipulated like that. If only we dudes started thinking with our heads… We would be able to manipulate women, mwhahahaha! Oh and if you're a "women," chick, girl, lady, madam, princess, and all other possible pronouns for the female gender reading this, forget everything you read that was in the parentheses, except the part telling you to forget this okay? But don't forget the part that says not to forget the part that says to forget everything else. But you must forget everything that I told you not to forget. Is your head hurting by now right? Yea that's right! Fall to my superior prowess! -falls off chair- Hey, I never said my balance was good!) Ashanti says, "Good, now you be a nice Rito and get me something to eat." Rhekai says with more than enough enthusiasm, "Right away my darling!"

In Hyrule castle town,

Link is walking towards the exit of the town when he is stopped. A guard tells Link, "I am sorry sir, but we cannot allow anyone to leave the town at this present state." Link asks, "What do you mean?" The guard replies in a monotone voice, "The king has sent orders to stop anyone from leaving the town." Link tries to figure this out, he asks, "Did he give a reason as to why he wont let anyone out?" The guard states in his unchanging voice, "An intruder infiltrated the castle and kidnapped one of his daughters." Link asks nervously, "When will he permit people to leave the town?" The guard says, "You ask to much questions, leave. I am trying to do my job."

Link hurries out of sight with the sheltered girl behind his back. He had strapped her to his shield, which held her up and also covered her from view in its dome like structure. Marin yawns lazily and says tiredly, "I'm hungry Link." Link sighs and heads towards the

Lady's house he was in last night, he could rest there and get something to eat for Marin.

Marin is still snoring away like Vslasher after football practice and doing freaking homework that really makes you write a lot! ahem back to the story. The lady looks at Marin and brushes her hair, Link had stepped out for a while to get food for Marin, Mamamu Yan was looking after her, "You look just like Zelda," Marin moves her left hand, revealing a triangle we are all familiar with, "Oh my! That's the Triforce on her hand, but I thought princess Zelda was the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, How can this be? What does it mean? No, it must be a fake." Mamamu Yan tries to rub off the mark of the Triforce, but it does not fade, "Goddesses, can it be that the princess is dead? The King has not even informed us of this, what is going on?"

Link burst in thru the door with a face that showed hurry, "I have to go now! Where is Marin?" Mamamu Yan asks, "What's wrong?" Link says desperately picking up his gear, "The guards are after me, they have been brainwashed by someone!" Mamamu Yan asks, "What do they want with you?" Link says, "Its not me they want its her, she is the next in line to inherit the Triforce of Wisdom! Someone is after her, I went to the castle earlier and I found her hiding scared to death saying that the king had been taken! I must go, I have to keep her safe!" Link puts a orange rupee on the table, "Thank you for helping me out! Goodbye and take care!" He quickly scurries out of the small house with Marin strapped to his back. Mamamu Yan does not even get a chance to finish talking when Link had already left, "So she really is gone, poor king and his wife…"

Link is running thru an alley when he brushes in with an injured guard, "Mr. Link, sir…"

Link stops and looks at the guard, he was in bad shape, he had a cut straight thru his stomach. Link thought, "He isn't going to live long, he lost too much blood already, there is nothing I can do…" The guard coughs and says strained, "Twinrova…did…this… they brainwashed the castle guards and killed the ones who tried to fight back… The king was taken to the dungeon with his wife and kids… cough, cough. Please… take this to my son in Kakariko village… and give this letter to my wife, and please save the king…" The guard takes his last breath and slowly falls back immobile. Link curls his hand into a fist and punches the nearby wall, "Dammit! Is everyone turning evil now? I have to get Marin to Lon Lon ranch…" He puts the letter and the small box given to him by the guard away, and says, "Rest in peace… and thank you for the information." He continues to run towards to find an escape route.

In the Chamber of Sages,

Saria is eating while Methaix watches her with amusement, "Well aren't you hungry Saria?" Saria blushes and says, "I usually don't pig out like this but, im really hungry today." Methaix chuckles and says, "Well it is to be expected, you have to keep your body well fed, because using magic takes a lot out of you, especially when you are just a child." Saria hesitates and opens her mouth to say something but stops, she finally gathers herself and says, "Is there a way I can grow up?" Methaix laughs and says cheerfully, "But of course!" Saria frowns, "Then why don't the kokiri ever grow up?" Methaix smiles and says, "There was no need to grow up, the reason of why the kokiri were born was to show the innocence of the world, only one kokiri was allowed to grow up, and her name is Clarisse, but her aging is slower than a normal Hylian's is." Saria says a bit frustrated, "Why was she allowed to grow up?" Methaix says, "I never gave her a fairy guardian, and her destiny is to help save this world from the evil that is arising." Saria continues to bombard the sage with questions, "I lost my fairy when I became Sage of the Forest, how come I haven't grown up? When will I grow up?"

Methaix smiles nervously and says, "I got no clue." Saria jumps out her chair furiously screaming, "WHAAAAAAAT? You don't know if ill be able to grow up, and you are a sage of the goddesses! Methaix! Keapeora Geabora is smarter than you and he's a freaking 500 year old bird!" Methaix frowns and says, "Meanie im telling Farore!" Saria remembers that he was the representative of the goddesses and squeaks, "Eeeep…" Methaix happily dances around saying, "HAHAHAHAHA! I beat you! I beat you!"

Saria says to herself, "Here I thought he was going to be this almighty sage that could help me become stronger, oh the irony!" Methaix finally snaps back into reality and realizes he was being childish, "Sorry about that, sometimes I have what you call childhood flash backs." Saria makes a freaked out face and says, "Okaaaaaay…. Step away from the crazed sage." Methaix says, "Well, at least we know there is a chance that you may be able to grow up. That's good right?" Saria looks at Methaix, eyes wide open, "Well I suppose that's good news." She smiles and says, "Where do I sleep?" Methaix puts his hand on his head and says, "You got me…" Saria slaps her forehead, "And I thought Link was a slacker…" Methaix says, "We can look to find an answer, what do you say Saria?" Saria says, "Wait, aren't you able to make me grow?" Methaix says, "No, I was only the guardian of the Kokiri's emerald, I had no doing in your growth. Only the goddesses know how to make you grow, but I bet there is a spell to make you grow somewhere In this chamber full of books." Saria cheers, "Okay, lets start looking!"

There this chappy is all done, next Chapter 17 will come soon, so don't despair, but do review! Orochi, and lots of Orochi action next chapter! Oh and the Orochi servants has their first real battle against Twinrova's minions in the next chapter, so I cant wait to update it, but until then review and wait eagerly. Now to some concerns about the Saria growing up process, its not going to be some hocus pocus, change into an adult thing. Saria will have to "mature" you will see what I mean later on when I completely plan out the event, so don't worry its not going to be a adventure-less transformation. Due to my condition, I will be able to get the next chapter done a lot faster, which is good, right? -Kelsey nods- For now, review and leave any ideas you want in the review. I will consider them if I can draw something up with them. So thank you for reading this chapter of The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade! -Kelsey does the P.L.D.D.A.W.W.- She says to review, she will get to read them faster them I will lol. XD She is up earlier then me, I wake up at 12 noon she wakes up at 7 am. o0 I'm not a morning person myself but oh well, more sleepy time for me.


	19. Dark Envoy

Well... I am back at long last! After nearly a year of not updating this story I come back with a fun filled chapter of the Legend of Zelda: The Lirynx Blade. I shall give no excuses to why I did not write the chapter ALOT sooner other then; I got lazy, had relationship troubles with Diana, but wound up with a new lovely lady called Karen, whom is a great cook, a great writer and a red head:) Also, that winter vacations make me VERY VERY sleepy. So now that summer is back I shall bring up the heat, well the Trinity Three shall, I am but the mediator to their lovely evil plots. So let's get on with the disclaimers!

Disclaimer: i own nothing Clarisse is all mine though and so are the orochi demons.

The Legend of Zelda: The Liryxn Blade

Chapter 17: Dark Envoy

In Hyrule Field (dawn),

Link manages to escape from Hyrule castle town safely; however, a brainwashed soldier saw him sneaking out and called reinforcements Link tries to escape by calling Epona and taking the chase to Hyrule field were he is currently trying to outrun the mindless soldiers under Twinrova's control. However, things are not looking too bright for Link and Marin. Link desperately tries to defend himself as brainwashed Hylian knights are chasing him down; however, he cannot fight back because he is holding Marin with his left hand and guiding Epona with his right. The brainwashed knights pull out their bows and shoot arrows relentlessly as Link tries his best to avoid them whilst keeping Epona from getting flustered.

As if things couldn't get worse a sudden downpour begins, covering Hyrule Field in a gloomy feeling as if something evil had just escaped. Thunder cracks around Link, searing the land, causing small fires where it struck as if some miracle is trying to help Link escape, a couple of the brainwashed knights were struck by lightning. However, as helpful as that is there are still plenty of mindless soldiers behind him to take him down. Without any time to spare more arrows pierce the air around Link, he quickly steers Epona right and left dodging deadly arrows. Sadly his luck does not hold out, one arrow pierces our hero's leg. Link screams in agony, but quickly ignores the pain and keeps riding. Link knows that he can't let a small wound like that stop him, he has to get Marin to a safe spot fast and the only place he can think of is Lon Lon Ranch.

Link groans as his wound gets worse every minute, blood spewing all over every ounce of blood he lost weakened him even more and with a group of brainwashed soldiers the situation got bleaker and bleaker every minute. SWOOSH! Another arrow misses him by an inch, Link knew he was nearby Lon Lon Ranch and if he could just hold on for a few more minutes he would be relatively safe there, and so would Marin. Unfortunately for Link things don't go as planned, two arrows hit him on the back making a sickening squishing sound as they hit. Link screams in utter pain, coughing up blood he can no longer stay conscious for much longer all was going dark for him, as he blacks out he sees a dark figure raises it's hand and out of nowhere the mindless soldiers are engulfed by shadows, he hears a sudden voice in his head saying, "Think of this as a small favor on my part, for soon I will need it repaid." Link passes out, Epona realizing that her beloved Link was no longer awake, catches a glimpse of Lon Lon Ranch and gallops to it as quickly as she can.

Epona rushes into the ranch only to find a startled Malon horrified at what her eyes had laid upon on, as in cue Link falls off Epona waking up the poor girl resting in his hands. Marin gasps and says with teary eyes to Malon, "He's going to be okay right?" Malon sniffles and runs over to the fallen Link, she gets Marin out of Link's hands, calls for her father and Ingo to help her get Link inside the house. Marin is heard screaming and crying, "Link please wake up!" Malon takes Marin's hand, takes her outside while Ingo and her father tend to the bloody Link, Malon manages a faint smile and tells Marin, "Marin, I want you to go play with the bunnies okay?" Marin responds meekly, "But...but… Link... sniff Please wake him up!" Malon tries to explain to Marin that Link will wake up when he can, Marin being innocent to the concept of death says, "Why is he so lazy? Why can't he just wake up? -I know let's make him a cake! Food always gets him up!" Malon laughs a bit at the innocence of the child, "We will make him a cake then! Don't worry Marin he will be up and eating soon, I promise, now go play with the bunnies okay?" Marin smiles happily and says, "yes'm!" Malon watches Marin run towards the bunny pen, and bursts out crying, "Damn it Link...Please be okay..." and heads towards the ranch gates to close them.

-Tower of Hera,

Diane and Vulskah had managed to get past the complicated obstacles of Spectacle Mountain and were in the entrance of the Tower Hera amazed at its eerie glow. The duo decides to search the tower for treasure and for some opponents to fight after a few hours of looking around finding small thrills, they reach the top floor of the tower, upon arrival they hear a resonation voice in the room, "Well...well... Sheikahs, what has brought you out here, all the way out from home...? Oh wait, Sheikahs have no home, that pitiful excuse for a "king" massacred the Sheikahs a few decades ago, how rude of me." Diane shouts angrily, "Show yourself!" Tyrachus jumps off from his stand, landing in the middle of the room and laughs, " My...my… what a temper we have. Perhaps I should teach you manner, weakling." Vulskah says coldly, "You should not be speaking, quite frankly if your ancestors had not signed a blood pact with the Orochi you wouldn't be so strong, you'd be a mere Sheikah as well." Tyrachus growls, "Seems like someone did their homework, but I suppose it is no big deal after all there isn't really many of you left is there? Well at least not to be a big threat." Vulskah responds, "Heh, to call you a Sheikah... it is a disgrace to our people's name, you are naught but a sell out, nothing more." Tyrachus laughs, "Had you had the choice to take the Orochi's power to save yourself would you not do it? After all your life is all you really have..." Vulskah snarls, "Never, the Sheikah had co-existed with every race in Hyrule we had no need for the Orochi's tarnished power, we would never defile our pride like such." Tyrachus smirks, "Those who are lead by pride are killed by it, and seeing as how the Sheikah have been... put out of commission by their foolish "pride" and for what? Naught but anger and confusion, such a thing should never trouble a man." Vulskah says, "It matters not, honor is what seperates you from I!"

Vulskah attacks Tyrachus; however, Tyrachus lazily dodges the attack and lands a devestating punch to Vulskah's stomach. Diane rushes in, but is quickly put down by Tyrachus, "Weaklings, and nothing more. Such a waste, if you had a sample of the Orochi's power, well you'd be nearly unstopable yet, you refuse to take it even knowing that it would help you suceed in your revenge for your fallen people, I fail to understand your ignorant minds." Tyrachus vanishes leaving a badly injured Vulskah and an unconscious Diane on the floor of the Tower of Hera. Vulskah thinks, "What if we did have it...Orochi's power..."

-Hyrule Castle,

After weeks of preparation and hard work, Twinrova had managed to retrieve the items to revive GanonDORK, yet AGAIN, sigh. s

"Hehehehe! Now that pesky princess is dead, we can use her blood as an offering to bring back Ganondorf! Who would have thought reviving that old bag of bones the "Dodongo King" would be so helpful!" Kotake grins and continues laughing, Koume shouts, " Let the rite begin!" In the middle of the throne room there was a pile of bodies along with a golden cup bearing Zelda's blood in the middle of a transmutation circle. Koume and Kotake place their hands on a symbol within the circle and it glows red; however, they must combine in order to get "The Doorway" open as they combine the circle continues consuming the offerings.

Twinrova shouts, "We must now open The Doorway! Pour your energy into the circle minions! Dark shrouds gather in the circle of energy, giving of a pestilence such as the Jerry Springer show, the ground splits apart unleashing toxic fumes and smoke that are thicker then German curry. A dark silhouette is seeing walking away from the circle, "Heh... heh... heh... What took you two so long?" Ganondorf looks at Twinrova angrily; however, Majora pops in, "The dolts didn't understand how to get the timing right for the ritual, made us waste a few days, senile fools." Ganondorfs laughs, "Well, well if it isn't Majora. I see you decided to join me in my conquest for Hyrule, but tell me this can you cook? I'm hungry like hell." Majora sweat drops, "Bah! you ARE an idiotic buffoon!" Ganondorf watches as Majora walks off muttering obscenities and stares

thinking, "Great, so how am I supposed to get lunch now?"

In the Chamber of Sages,

Saria and Methaix have started looking for the spell that would help Saria grow; despite the endless proportions of books Saria is still enthusiasmatic. "Come on Methaix! Let's try this one, maybe this one has it!" Saria continues to search the books; however, Methaix seems to be...hmmm how shall we put this... Well we can say he's slower then Link's reaction time to sex jokes. "Hold on Saria, im not as young as I used to be," says Methaix wearily. Saria giggles, "Tee hee hee, how long ago was that? 400 years ago?" Methaix sweat drops, "Hey im not that old! Oh wait... yes I am. " Saria smiles sweetly, "Oh don't worry, you look fine for your age." Needless to say Methaix knew it was a lie, but decided to take the kind words of the young sage, I am not saying that when girls smile sweetly and give you a compliment it's a lie...well at least sometimes it isn't so don't maul me for it. Oo

After looking at the spell books for over 10 hours, Saria had found some interesting spells; however, no growth spells to her dismay. Saria sighs and decides to put the search on hold as she wants to practice some of the spells she saw in the books.

"So shall we Methaix?" asks Saria ready for her pratice session, Methaix nods and says, "Show me what you've learned." Saria shouts loudly with both hands in front of her in a circle pointed at the ground, a small wave of energy surrounds her as she shouts "Gaia Force!" Quickly, earth energy gathered in the circle she had formed in her hands, in about 3 seconds the energy had formed into a giant, brown sphere over her head and was ready to be unleashed. Amazed Methaix looks on proudly forgetting she was attacking, he was hit head on by the attack. As soon as he was hit, spires of earth protrude from the ground striking the Sage in all places, Saria shouts in glee as the attack was effective and had taken it's toll on the Sage. "There's still 2 more of those attacks to master Saria, but I am amazed that you pulled Gaia Force off so fast, you are progressing well." says Methaix groaning as Saria blushes, "Yea, well... I got a great teacher." Methaix smiles, "Let's go on to Terra Force then shall we?" Saria nods excitedly, "Yea!"

-Shadow Realm

Orochi Leona is training as well as Saria; however, she has improved drastically over a short period of time even more then Saria. "Urggggghhhh!" O. Leona's Hair glows in a lighter shade of red, "Guilded V Slasher!" O. Leona combines her Rebel Spark and V Slasher, she rams the heavily battered Onox, sending him flying by the force and jumps in the air to follow up with V Slasher to finish off the spar.

Onox lv 56 (Earth, shadow, wind 5484 hp) O. Leona Lv 53 (shadow, Fire, 8429hp) Attacks! (note that they had been fighting so the hp values are not completely full!)

1.) O. Leona uses Gliding V Slasher! Onox takes 790 damage from the harsh ram!!! Onox takes 1458 damage from the V Slasher assault!!!

Onox is stunned and cannot move! Earing Bakudan explodes! Onox takes 349 damage...

Onox grunts as he gets up from his heavy loss, "So strong... so fast too... and in such a short time, you really were born to fight. There is nothing more I can teach you, you have earned your keep Leona." O. Leona drops her Orochi mode and returns to normality as she learned to induce Riot of the Blood on her own, "Good, now I can prove to my father I am worthy of being part of the Orochi clan." Onox grunts as he drinks from a pitch black well to recover his dark energy, "Orochi's pool of darkness... where his everlasting leaking power resides..." Leona frowns, "...How much longer? "Onox groans, "Just a little more, you gave me a hell of a beating." Leona sighs, "Hurry it up I want to challenge those "elementals" or whatever it is that they are called."

"Sadly we've no idea where they are..." replies Onox as he stretches showing he was back to full health. "Honestly these monsters need to get off their asses and find us those pesky elementals..." Leona sighs, "Bunch of worthless things." Onox sweat drops, "Just like her uncle Tyrachus."

In Death Mountain (morning),

S. Link yawns lazily, forgetting he was severely hurt he moves his arm just to be greeted by a flash of sharp pain, "Dammit!" He curses some other vile words I dare not say mostly because I got NOTHING, ahem. Noticing Clarisse was curled up right beside him, her arms around his waist he looks at her with lust and appreciation. "God she looks good," he thinks as he caresses her face. Clarisse opens her eyes at the warmth from S. Link's hand and smiles a meek, innocent smile saying, "Good morning." S. Link smiles nervously hoping she had not felt him touching her, yet he wanted her so bad because of her kind self. "Hey there," he replies quickly as he tries getting up to avoid the awkwardness of the moment. Clarisse frowns, "What's wrong?" she asks a bit irritated that he had moved away from her embrace. "I got to go pee," S. Link replies forgetting his "manners," he continues, "Although, I could use some help, as you can see I can only use one arm so that's a bit of a problem..." Clarisse giggles and throws a pillow at him, "Do it yourself!" S. Link frowns, "It's better with two people though..." Clarisse laughs and replies, "Does S. Link needs to be potty trained, AGAIN?" S. Link responds in dismay, "Hey! I only had to be taught how to go to the bathroom once, besides my aim sucked." Clarisse makes baby faces and noises at him, "Aww did poor little Shadow Link have a hard time learning to pee? Yes he did, oh yes he did." S. Link can't help but laugh, even though he knew that the joke was at his expense. "Dammit, a guy can't even go to the bathroom without getting mocked nowadays." Clarisse sticks her tongue out and says, "Yea well, make the most of that arm, which I'm sure you have over the last 4 years or so." S. Link sweat drops, as he was PRETTY sure she wasn't talking about using his sword with that hand, as Clarisse continues to laugh at his expense. "Bah, women," S. Link says humiliated as he heads to do his "business." Clarisse responds laughing, "Oh, go pee already!"

In the Temple of Darkness,

"So we are all here then..." Sefalos looks on to his kin, "Habekh, how long until our Master is reborn?" Habehk reponds idly, "One month." Indahk says, "So we have roughly a couple of weeks to raise our armies then?" Sehryan responds, "That seems to be the case, so we should make haste as well should we not? After all, our Master wants a flawless victory..." Irahkus frowns, "I'll have my army ready in 3 to 4 days top, you know I am always ready for a fight." Mehgaera hisses, "Suck up, my harpies are more then ready to tear some pitiful humans apart." Habehk adds, "Dethl is always ready to serve our Master." Manifestus remains silent as he listens to the bickering, he finally says, "Don't be so hasty and maybe you wont be defeated so pathetically like last time Mehgaera and Irahkus." Urycleus laughs, "He's just grouchy because that Heritage girl beat him, but now that we are speaking of armies my minotaurs and centaur are battle ready as well. This time we have conquest in our hands." Sefalos looks at Tehbyas for confirmation, Tehbyas responds, "I'll have my wolfs battle ready in 3 days at the most." Sefalos nods, and continues, "Then we will go on to take Hyrule apart 2 weeks from now servants of the Orochi, let us cleanse this world of pitiful beings once and for all, as it should be. However, there are a few complications... we will have to deal with Ganondorf, the Sages, the Elementals, and probably Abergnaun. If there is to be a victory we will have to muster all of our strength to take out the Sages and the Elementals as they pose a major threat, once that is done Ganondorf goes down with Hyrule."

Tyrachus yawns, "I'll get the pathetic excuse of a monster ready for battle..." Sefalos stops Tyrachus, "No, leave the Death Wyvern to me, I will make a few "enhancements" to it." Habekh comes in to the conversation, "Sefalos, where is your daughter?" Sefalos responds a bit annoyed to the question, "She has no businesss here, she will lead the army under my lead. Besides, she isn't a fully pledged member of the Orochi until she has her first taste of bloodshed." Indahk asks mockinly, "Does she have a temper like the rest of the Trinity Three?" Sefalos clinches his fists and says, "She is probably stronger then you idiot, whether you think she is weak it matters not, because if she hears this I can guarantee you she will kill you." Indahk asks confused, "So that's a yes?" Tyrachus says rhetorically, "Yes rock for brains." Sehryan laughs a bit as so does Tehbyas and says, "Not the sharpest crayon in Orochi's box." Sefalos says sternly, "Enough. Go get ready and this time, we take this land one way or another." The Orochi members disappear, fly, teleport, use lightning speed, warp and walk to get their armies ready. Sefalos sighs, and heads out to get the Death Wyvern prepared for battle along with the rest of the undead monsters.

Little did they know they were being watched…

Back to Lon Lon Ranch,

Link had finally woken up, yet he was still out of it all and Malon can do is wait...

Malon sits next to Link on the bed thinking, "Goddesses why do you play such a cruel joke... I feel so bad right now, I just don't know what I'll do if he di...dies..." Talon comes in interrupting her thoughts, he asks her how Link was doing. "I don't know...he woke up but collapsed and his breathing is getting worse..." She bursts into tears and runs to her father for comfort, "I... it's my fault he got hurt! He told me he loves me and like the fool I am, didn't tell him how I really felt... now he's dying and there's nothing I can do!" Talon tries his best to comfort his grief stricken daughter, but to no avail Malon runs outside only to be greeted by the harsh, cold rain.

Just then, a voice fills Malon's head and she passes out...

Malon wakes up and looks around the deserted region, nothing anywhere. "Where am I?" shouts Malon crying frantically as she tries to figure out this dream. Heritage appears behind her and says, "Limbo. That's where you are." Malon looks at the young girl confused, "Limbo?" Heritage nods and says, "There is something you can do for him you know." Malon asks crying, "What can I do, if there is anything Ican do anymore." Heritage frowns, "You can always hope..." Malon looks down, "When my mother was dying my father hoped, hoped that she would get better. Yet she still passed, what with hope change in Link's situation?!" Heritage looks at Malon solemnly, "Surely you cannot give up on hope... When thecards are down and you've no other choice, we all look for hope. That small shining light to fill our hearts in it's warm embrace. You should know, after all hope is what brought Link to you." Malon stops crying and smiles for a bit, "Yes, I did hope Link loved me." Heritage continues, "So why lose hope? Hope is a wonderful thing... even in the fiercest of battles the will of hope is greatest than anything imaginable. My friends and I know this..." Malon smiles and asks, "Who are you?" Heritage smiles and a bright light consumes Malon, she wakes up to a shining sun on her face. "Malon! Malon!" shouts Talon running towards her, "Link, he's woken up!" Malon smiles and says softly, "Thank you, whoever you were."

Hyrule Castle,

"Uggghh!" O. Leona drops the brainwashed soldier. "Onox, are you sure Twinrova is here...?" Leona frowns; all I've seen is worthless soldiers. Onox looks around trying to see if he can sense anything, I'm not sure; however, there is an unseen presence here. "Any idea whom it might be?" asks Leona. Onox says, "I'm uncertain, but if I'm right and remember correctly it's Agahnim." Leona smiles, "A wizard. This should be fun."

Agahnim appears with 2 more clones, "Oh how right you are...This will be fun!" Onox tries to get in the fight but Leona forbids him to get in the fight, she leaves him with a, "This one is mine."

Agahnim Lv: 40 (shadow, 9607hp), Agahnim clone 1 (N/A, 578hp) and Agahnim clone 2 ( N/A, 586hp) have appeared, Leona: lv 47 (Shadow, wind, 12838hp) attacks!

Turn 1:

Agahnim uses Tri-Blast! Agahnim and clones assimilate around Leona forming a circle around her, Agahnim attacks! Leona jumps into the air to dodge the attack! Leona uses Arial X-Caliber; Leona creates a wave of air by slashing the air! Agahnim takes 214 damage! Leona lands on the floor and induces her Orochi mode! Leona's speed increases! Leona's strength increases! Leona's defense drops slightly...

Turn 2:

Agahnim disappears into the shadows with his clones. O. Leona waits for Agahnim to attack.

Turn 3:

Agahnim pops out under O. Leona and grabs her leg as his clones fire dou blasts, O. Leona takes 167 damage! O. Leona rips loose from Agahnim's grip and attacks! Agahnim clone 1 takes 659 damage! Agahnim clone 1 has been downed...

Turn 4:

O. Leona uses Petrefying Flash! A red flash of light floods the battle grounds leaving Agahnim unable to see! Agahnim is blinded and cannot attack! O. Leona uses Descent into Darkness! O. Leona Slashes violently around her, destroying everything in her path!

Leona's attack rises! Agahnim takes 539 damage from O. Leona's fury!

Turn 5:

Agahnim is no longer blinded. Agahnim uses Devious Plot! Two clones materialize in the likes of Leona. Leona clone 1 (N/A, 364hp), Leona clone 2 (N/A 485hp) O. Leona attacks! Agahnim's clone 2 takes 678 damage! Agahnim clone 2 has been downed... Leona clone 1 attacks using razor sharp claws! O. Leona dodges the attack, Leona clone 2 follows up the attack! O. Leona thrusts her hands into Leona clone 2! Leona clone 2 takes 514 damage, Leona clone 2 has been downed.

Turn 6:

Agahnim uses Blighted Aura! O. Leona is unable to dodge the mesmerizing magical attack! O. Leona takes 589 damage!!! O. Leona's Speed decreases slightly... O. Leonas uses Assault of the Undead! Stalfos Knight 1 (earth, shadow 1568hp) and Stalfos Knight 2 (earth, shadow, 1732hp) have appeared! O. Leona uses Crimson Shower! O. Leona slashes her left shoulder and takes the blood that pours out flinging it into the air! O. Leona takes 428 damage! O. Leona's blood hardens into sharp needles showering Agahnim and Leona clone 1! Agahnim takes 638 damage! Leona clone 1 takes 682 damage!!! Leona clone 1 has been downed! Agahnim is poisoned! Stalfos Knight 1 uses Undead Sword! Agahnim takes 134 damage! Stalfos Knight 2 uses Unholy blade! Stalfos Knight 1's attack rises! Stalfos Knight 2's attack rises! Agahnim takes 96 damage from the poison.

Turn 7:

O. Leona uses Trial of Destiny! Agahnim is unable to defend! O. Leona attacks with full force! Agahnim takes 1003 damage! O. Leona fails to finish the battle and takes 401 damage as consequence! O. Leona is drained and cannot move... Stalfos Knight 1 attacks! Agahnim dodges the deadly blow. Stalfos Knight 2 uses Onslaught! Stalfos Knight 2 attacks once! Agahnim takes 89 damage. Stalfos Knight 2 attacks again! Agahnim takes 101 damage; Agahnim takes 103 damage from the poison.

Turn 8:

O. Leona uses Gliding V Slasher! Leona kicks Agahnim in the chest and does the regular V slasher motions with her feet! Agahnim takes 2586 damage!!! Agahnim is too worn out to fight... Stalfos Knight 1 attacks! Agahnim takes 145 damage from the rusty blade. Stalfos Knight 2 attacks with Skull Spliter! Agahnim takes 258 and

is in confusion!

Turn 9:

Agahnim attempts to flee! O. Leona catches him before he gets away, and tosses him into the floor creating a crater! Agahnim takes 586 damage.

"What a pity that you wont last so much longer... Honestly don't you have any pride you pathetic wizard, trickery wont save you from me!"

Battle resume:

Turn 10:

O. Leona takes in dark energy! Agahnim is unable to move. Stalfos knight 1 and Stalfos knight 2 vanish as O. Leona drains their strength. O. Leona uses Dark Legacy! O. Leona's powers given to her by her father and uncles have been awakened! O. Leona ravages Agahnim at quadruple her full force leaving nothing behind but a small pile of debris where Agahnim was lying, Agahnim takes 4009 damage from the devastating attack... Agahnim has been killed. O. Leona reverts to her normal form.

Battle end.

"Easy enough wasn't it." O. Leona smiles darkly, "He was simply no match for me." Onox stares wide-eyed at Leona never knowing what devastating force she had."Ye-yes, his defense was so weak that you were able to get in some critical hits, that Gliding V Slasher was the turning point of the battle." Onox smiles nervously, "Your father would be proud." O. Leona looks at the nervous wreck that was the general, "You've no need to worry about me killing you, and I've come to respect you."

I'll leave it at that! If you have any questions about the battle or anything else please leave your questions in a review or send me an email at Thanks guys and gals, I am sorry for having

you wait nearly a year for a single chapter, I promise to get in more chapters as soon as I can!


End file.
